After the Love Story
by Jaina Durron
Summary: Moving all the extra ALS scenes into their own story. Random scenes from the lives of Han and Leia, their family, and many other ALS 'verse characters.
1. High Hopes

**AN:** Well. I finally made up my mind. I'm posting all the ALS vignettes and I'm not letting myself take them down again this time. Some of them aren't the greatest but . . . whatever. They are not all published in chronological order. Some are. If the timeline is too hard to follow, please drop me a pm or ask and I can clarify or try to straighten it out. Enjoy.

(Also, if you're confused, all the parts in this story belong to my ALS 'verse and take place in various times after ALS 2. While An Alderaanian Love Story 1 and 2 aren't my greatest stories, they may be necessary to read to understand much of what happens in these scenes.

And, lastly, chapters with " _-r"_ in their name are parts I'm hoping to eventually edit/fix/rewrite.)

* * *

Han woke up to the sound of his wife retching. That sure woke him up. He jumped out of bed, registering what he was hearing as well as the fact that Leia wasn't in bed with him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and hurried across their hotel room to the refresher. What a way to end their Corellian vacation. Sure enough, Han found his wife leaning over the refresher bowl. A sickly smell it was, but even worse was the sound of Leia gagging and vomiting into the bowl.

"Hey," Han greeted his wife, coming to sit right behind her. He pulled her hair back and started braiding it.

Her hands on the edge of the bowl, Leia held herself up to speak. "I didn't want to wake you."

"It's fine. How long have you been in here?"

"A couple," Leia started to answer, but stopped to resume throwing up. Han said no more; only speaking kind words by actions as he held back her hair for her and soothingly rubbed her back. Suddenly, a thrilling thought occurred to him and he couldn't help but hope this meant something really good.

Leia's vomiting finally stopped and she lied in Han's arms while she recovered. A long silence hanging, Han had to bring it up. He couldn't bear leaving it unsaid. Helping her sit up, Han asked Leia, "You're feeling sick? Do you think, maybe-"

"Please don't say it," Leia quickly interrupted him, holding up a hand. Han's face fell. "I know what you're thinking and I really don't want you to say it aloud."

"What?" Han frowned, taking her raised hand to squeeze it. "Afraid I'll jinx it?"

Leia shook her head. "Not exactly." She propped herself up against the refresher wall and wiped her mouth. "I was just thinking . . . " Her pale face twisted with what appeared to be fear. "I don't want to get my hopes up this early and then find out it's just a twenty-four hour bug."

Quickly, Han slid back to her side and started the defense of his case. He knew Leia had a point (she always did), but they'd been trying for a few months to conceive and Han wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to wait. He knew Leia was feeling just as impatient. As soon as the two had felt ready to try again after the miscarriage, they'd made a trip to the fertility clinic, waited for the 'okay', and got to work. Was it too much to hope that it would happen this soon? It was hard to keep a clear head about things and remain patient when the mere idea of becoming parents had been both Han and Leia's dream since they'd married. And then they'd suffered the miscarriage and as the months had started passing by, the couple quickly became discouraged. That's when Sabé had stepped in, proposing the two take a break. "That's it!" she'd yelled, storming into their room after they received another negative test. Grabbing travel bags from their closet and stuffing them with clothes, Sabé had yelled at them, "Here's what's going to happen! The two of you are going to go on a _loooooong_ vacation away from here. I don't care where!" She shoved a bag into Leia's arms. "Just get away from here. Get a honeymoon suite, lots of wine. And you!" She shoved another bag at Han. "You better do _everything_ in your power to get her pregnant! Understand?"

A twinkle came to Han's eyes.

"Now, get out of here! Now! Quick!" She had literally shoved them out the door, yelling, "And don't come back without a bun in the oven!"

Leia had done her math once they'd gotten to Corellia, checking it three times over before telling Han the best day to try again. The grand scheme of things had Leia stressed to panic mode and Han had gone to great lengths to relax her before bed. The day had consisted of breakfast in bed, a walk around the nicest garden Corellia had, a candle-lit dinner, then Han did _everything_ in his power to get his wife pregnant.

And now she was sick. How stupid would it be if Leia was _just sick_? But Han could see the excitement just behind Leia's eyes. This had to be it.

Besides the actual act of conceiving a child, Han and Leia had been preparing in other ways. Gone might be his manhood, but Han now had memorized a list of early pregnancy symptoms and what brand of pregnancy tests was most reliable. Doing all that research had been part of the rush in preparing for all this, but Leia had insisted it was to go no further than that until they actually knew she was-finally- pregnant.

It was with these thoughts in mind that Han stifled down his excitement and met Leia at the level she needed him. Finally recovered, Leia stood, rinsed out her mouth, and went back to the room. "How about this," Han started offering. "Why don't we get some breakfast, then we'll find a clinic and see what's up. Does that sound alright?"

Leia nodded.

"Come on. Smile . . . smile . . . "

Leia gave a light laugh, her face turning slightly red. Falling into Han's embrace, she agreed. "Yeah. That sounds good."

* * *

Leia now sat at the end of a med-bunk, dressed only in her underwear, socks, and a paper medgown. Her legs swung back and forth anxiously; why was it so hard to just keep calm? The nurse came in, took one look at her and Han, and asked with an amused smile, "You two are trying to conceive, aren't you?"

Her question cut through Leia's nervous reverie and she snapped her head up to look at the tall Ryn nurse. "How do you know?" she asked.

The nurse laughed She crossed the small room to cabinet, grabbed a blue plastic cup, and handed it to Leia. "I have been a nurse for over twenty years. Nearly every day I have women just as nervous as you come into my office. 98% of the time, they're trying to conceive. Now, there's a refresher two doors down the hall from this room. Give me a urine sample and I can tell you if you're pregnant." Leia gave a quick, shaky nod and left for the refresher.

A couple minutes later, Leia was back to waiting. Sitting on the medbunk and . . . waiting. It was too overwhelming to think that she and Han were waiting for results that would forever change their lives, but it was true. This was something they'd been working on for months and she couldn't bear the thought of having to wait another month. The word 'need' pulled at her again.

Startling her, something wrapped itself around Leia's waist, but she relaxed when she looked down to see Han's hands folded over her stomach. "We're going to get it, you know," he tried assuring her, resting his chin on her shoulder. Leia wished she could share his confidence. "We're going to get this. And then, in about nine months . . . "

"Han," she sighed.

"We're going to be parents, sweetheart. Just relax. Have faith."

"When? When are we going to get it? How soon?"

"Soon, Princess. Real soon. But you have to calm down. You're scaring the baby."

"Han," Leia said his name sternly, trying not to smirk.

"I'm calling it, sweetheart. I really think we did it this time."

"Han-"

"I mean, how could we _not_? I did everything I could-"

" _Han_!"

At that moment, the nurse came back in, a simple pregnancy test in hand. She carefully eyed it, sitting down at her desk. She sighed. "How long have you been trying?"

Instantly, Leia's heart sunk and she felt the blood leave her face. That tone, that sigh; she knew what it all meant. Besides, the nurse wouldn't bother asking such a question if the news was good. Her heart tearing itself to shreds, Leia wanted to fall into Han's arms and just sob, but she mustered- with great difficulty- to answer the nurse in a quivery voice and rush of words. "A few months."

The nurse nodded, staring at the test through the small baggy it was stored in. "Well . . . " A long pause. Tears stung just behind Leia's eyes. "Daddy did something right this time because you're pregnant!"

* * *

She still wasn't sure she really believed it. Well, Leia did believe it, but it just hadn't quite sunk in yet. It didn't seem real. And, yet, it was. This was very real, she had to remind herself. It was finally happening. Leia was pregnant.

Tears still running down her cheeks, Leia closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Han's heart beating in his chest. "I love you," he murmured into her hair. "Fierfek, Leia, I love you so much."

"I can't believe this is actually happening," she told him. "It hardly feels real."

Han actually laughed at this, reminding her, "What did I tell you? I said we were gonna' get it." He laid a hand flat on Leia's stomach. "I told you this was it. We've got a baby to get ready for. We're going to be a family. We're going to have that family we want."

 _Finally_ , Leia thought with a wistful smile. Moving one hand to join Han's atop her belly, she thought to the tiny fetus growing inside of her. _Mommy and Daddy have been waiting so long for you._ And it was finally coming.


	2. Drinking Games

Leia sat on the bed in her and Han's hotel room, all their bags packed and stacked around her. A datapad in her lap, she was focused on some task, typing up something. Han peered over her shoulder, trying to figure out what she was doing. "Is that a list?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh."

"Of what?"

"Everything I can't drink or eat for the next nine months."

Han's jaw fell and he quickly looked away. "That's a long list."

Leia smirked at his response, still typing away. She would take pauses of flipping between different resource pages and then go straight back to typing. "Well, if you want a healthy baby . . . "

Han sat down at the foot of the bed, watching her work. "What are some of the things on there? Anything you drink about ten times a day every day?"

The smirk immediately vanished from Leia's face and she looked up at Han with the most horrified look. "I can't drink wine."

It took Han all his might and self-control not to laugh. Aloud. The mere thought of an Alderaanian going nine months without drinking wine was laughable, but then, Han felt bad for his wife. "Nine months without wine, huh? How about this. I'll do it with you. No wine for either of us for nine months."

Leia's fingers stopped and she just stared at him for a long time. "You're kidding," she said, her expression deadpan.

"What? Don't you like that?"

"No, I do like that. However, I just think that if you're going to fast on wine with me . . . " Leia handed him her datapad. "You might as well refrain from the whole list with me. For nine months."

Han nodded, accepting the device "Okay. I can do that."

Leia's smile returned. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. How hard can it be?"

"Have you even looked at anything else on the list?" Han shrugged. She nodded him on. "Go ahead. See what else is on there."

Han obeyed and started at the top. He read aloud to Leia. "Wine, caffeinated drinks, alcohol . . . " Han stopped.

"That means no Alderaanian ale," Leia counted off on her fingers. "No gizer ale, no Whyren's Reserve. None of it. Now, keep reading."

Han tried not to let his displeasure show, but from Leia's light laughs, he figured he was failing pretty badly. Trying to push the thought from his mind, he continued reading. "Caf?! You can't drink caf?"

"Correction. _We_ can't drink caf. Spiced caf, stimcaf. None of it."

"Is there anything you can drink?"

Leia thought about it a second. "We can drink elba water. And juice."

"Is it too late to back out of this?"

"No! You came up with this idea. I love it! It's perfect. Until this baby is born, you may not drink or eat anything I can't."

"Not even caf?"

"Not even caf."

Han dragged his hand down his face with a long sigh. "This is going to be a long nine months."


	3. Soon--r

"They've been gone nearly a whole month now," Sabé complained to Memily who just chuckled at her.

"Yes, Sabé," she said, smiling amusedly. "Nearly a month. You know, it's really not that long. Now, _another_ month and I might be worried."

The Nabooan sighed, turning on her stool to watch Memily work the dough for dinner rolls. "You know how impatient they were starting to get. I'm starting to feel the same way. I feel like they're trying to annoy us and Leia's been pregnant for half a month."

"I don't think she would leave us hanging like that. I'm sure it won't be long until they get back. Maybe they traveled a bit farther out. You know, Mon Calamari has the nicest vacation spots."

"Aren't you getting anxious? I mean, I just feel anxious _for them_. They've wanted this for so long."

Memily paused her work to look at Sabé, her hands caught up in sticky dough. A wide smile creeping onto her lips, she laughed and said to her, "You're such an aunt to her!"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Absolutely not! I just think it's . . . adorable. Aunt Sabé."

"Hey, Luke's going to be an uncle."

"But him and Leia are still so young!"

"Delivery!" a voice rang through the entryway and down to the smaller kitchen near the living room where Sabé and Memily were. The women recognized the voice as belonging to Ducchi and both hurried to meet him. "What do you have?" Sabé asked.

The short, round man held up a brown package and shrugged. "Doesn't have a return address. I don't know where it's from. It specifically says it's for Bail."

Sabé frowned, taking it and calling out, "Baaail! There's a package for you!" She cleared off a small space on the kitchen counter, set the small package down, and called again for Bail.

"What is it, Sabé?" he asked, coming down the staircase.

Sabé looked back to him and held the small package up. "This was just delivered. Order anything?"

"Not recently, no." Bail frowned, him and Luke coming to join the three others at the counter. He grabbed a knife from a drawer and ripped the tape so the box's flaps bounced up. The box was filled with at least a pound of tissue paper, pink and blue, clouding heavily around whatever lay inside. Memily helped him dig it all out, searching for the surprise, whatever it was. Bail pulled back a few last layers of paper before finding it. Leaning over it and blocking Sabé and Ducchi's view, Bail and Memily both gasped.

"What?" Sabé asked anxiously, leaning over half the counter, trying to get a look at what lay inside the plain box. "What is it? Do you know who it's from?"

Finally giving some kind of response, Bail slowly pulled out something to show them, his eyes glued to it. It was a onesie. In bubbly, blue and pink letters, it read 'Hi, Grandpa, See you in 9 months'.


	4. Hormone-Induced Suspicions--r

Aryn knocked a couple times and didn't have to wait long before Leia answered. She opened the door and Aryn smiled, saying cheerfully, "Hi!" before her eyes were drawn to Leia's belly and she nearly gasped. "Wh-ow!" she exclaimed, trying to recover quickly before Leia caught her surprise, but Leia didn't miss it. "Look at you! You look great!"

Leia nodded, not having any of it. "Just be honest."

"No! You really do look good." That wasn't a lie. Before the start of her pregnancy, Leia had been very skinny, thin, with hardly any weight on her. Now, her face was a little fuller, her hips no longer looking so wide due to her tiny waist. Then, there was her belly. Aryn forced her gaze back to Leia's eyes. "You look a lot healthier-"

"Aryn, please just be honest and say it already," Leia begged.

Aryn sighed, looking back to Leia's protruding belly."It was only a few weeks we were gone!" she voiced her surprise. "You . . . "

"Aryn Dro Thul, please just say it already."

"You're plump as a full-bloomed arallute!" she cried and immediately slapped a hand over her mouth.

" _There_ is it." Leia stepped aside and let Aryn in. They moved to the living room and sat down on opposite couches. Leia called for a glass of water and Aryn bit back a laugh at how fast Memily had the tap running. "Would you like a drink, my Queen?" she asked as she came into the living area and passed a tall glass of elba water to Leia.

"No," Aryn shook her head. "I'm fine, but thank you."

Memily nodded and left, leaving the two women. "You have to remind me, now," she began saying to Leia. "How far along are you?"

The brown-haired, brown-eyed Organa woman laughed, setting her glass down on a side table. She asked back, "How far along do I look?"

Aryn chose her words carefully. "Truthfully? Farther along than I think you really are."

"That's a nice way of putting it," Leia said with humor. "And, to answer you, I'm only four months along. Well, five months in two weeks. And, yes, I am well aware that I look like I've reached full term. I tried talking to Han about it, but he took it to be some hormonal rant and proceeded to reassure me I'm still beautiful."

Aryn burst into guffaws while Leia continued. "He doesn't seem to understand that I'm still lucid."

"There can't be anything wrong with packing on a bit of extra weight," Aryn assured her. "You're supposed to. For the baby."

"I know that," Leia agreed. "And it doesn't bother me that way. I couldn't care less how fat I look or if I'll fit into my old clothes. It just bothers me that I don't know why I'm putting on so _much_. Memily's been helping me monitor my diet and Sabé and Luke have kept me exercising . . . " Leia sighed. "I'm huge!"

Aryn let her gaze wander over Leia's form. What she'd said was completely true. She truly did look like she was nearing full term, ready to deliver. Although, it somehow made Leia- whose beauty and figure Aryn had always admired- even more gorgeous. Aryn decided she was one of the few women pregnancy actually suited. "But it apparently bothers you enough to bring it up to Han?"

Leia suddenly looked away, buying time by taking a long sip of her water. Aryn watched her and waited until she was ready. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me," she finally said. "I've really been thinking about it."

"Oh, no. Leia, honey, trust me on this: it is never a good idea to start diagnosing yourself."

Leia gave a guilty look.

"Fine. What rare, pregnancy-related malady have you found?"

Leia finally met her gaze and spit out quickly, "I have myself convinced it's twins."

 _That_ surprised Aryn. She came to a loss for words and could only hold Leia's gaze for a while. Once she found her words, she quipped, "Well, that's a lot better than what I thought I had."

"Aryn, I'm serious! I've really thought about this. Did you know that twins tend to run in families?"

"I've heard that before. Have you told Han this?"

Leia but her lower lip. "Not yet. I talked to Sabé and Memily." She sighed. "How am I _supposed_ to bring that up to Han? Hey! By the way, your hormonal wife thinks she's carrying twins!"

"Well, you sound pretty convinced. Maybe, you're right. Shouldn't you be having your ultrasound appointment soon?"

"Two weeks. Two weeks I do not have the patience to wait through. I don't know, Aryn. I'm just starting to feel anxious about it. Like the impact of that thought is finally hitting me. What if I am carrying twins?"

"It's not going to be long now until you find out. Besides, your healthy bump, how is it going?"

"I'm going to have Han massage my back as soon as he gets home. My back's been killing me today." Leia struggled to her feet. "And now I need to pee. Again."

* * *

No matter how long she tried, Leia couldn't fall asleep. And she knew exactly why. She felt restless, anxious to free her worries and discuss them with Han. No matter how foolish or unreasonable her claim was, she needed Han to be on the same page as her. She needed Han to understand her worries and how real they seemed to her. She needed to tell him right now.

Leia eased herself into a sitting position and reached to her side to shake Han by his shoulder. "Han," she said. "Han, wake up!"

He groaned, slowly turning over. "Hmm?"

"Han, I need to talk to you."

"What?" he asked, sleep-fogged. "Need the air on?"

"No, I'm fine. I said I need to talk to you."

Han sat up and looked to her. "What's up?"

"I . . . Han, remember when I asked you about my bump the other day?"

"Sweetheart, you are still the most be-"

"Han, that's not what this is about!"

Han went quiet. "Then, what is this about?"

"Han . . . what if . . . "

Han's arms wrapped around her, one hand stroking her belly. "What is it? What's bothering you, sweetheart? I'm here. I'm always here."

Leia leaned into his chest, closed her eyes. "What if we're going to have more than one baby?"

"In just this pregnancy, you mean?"

Leia nodded slowly against his chest. To her surprise, his reassuring stroking didn't stop. In fact, he drew her closer. "Sweetheart, if we have octuplets . . . " He lifted Leia's chin so she was looking at him. She giggled. "I will still be right here. Why? This is what's worrying you?"

"Sort of. Yeah. Han . . . Han, I have myself convinced we're having twins."

"Why do you say- oh. That's why the whole belly thing's been bothering you."

"I know my justification can't go much further than that, but . . . "

"But it's a real fear for you."

Leia narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't exactly call it a fear. I mean, that doesn't scare me. Not really. It's just . . . the thought. I'd call it a concern. A matter I'm trying to wrap my head around. This probably is just an effect of my hormone-induced state, but, Han-"

Han was quick to interrupt her, diving in to meet her lips with his. "It's alright, Princess. I get it. Sort of. And so what if you aren't lucid?"

Leia landed a punch on his shoulder and he laughed, seizing her fist in his much-larger hand.

"It doesn't matter, sweetheart. Whatever happens to us, to our family, we'll figure it out together. I'll be right here to help you through. You okay?"

Leia looked at him. "You'll always be here?"

Han raised a brow. "What do you think?"

Smiling, Leia settled back into his arms and nodded. "Yeah," she said, relaxing considerably. "I'll be just fine. _We'll_ be just fine."


	5. Suspicions Confirmed--r

To her own great surprise, Leia was feeling rather upbeat, happy, ready for the day. Pain still plagued her back and her feet ached, but they could hardly bother her today. Today was a day Leia knew knew she would never forget.

Leia stood in the kitchen with Memily, her father, and her aunt Tia. With a small paring knife, she helped Memily cut up fresh fruit for breakfast while swaying on her feet to the traditional pa'mil tunes Bail had playing. It had been Breha's favorite kind of music. Leia mumbled the words as she worked, dancing with her babies- she remained adamant in believing her and Han were having twins- and soaking in the peace of the day.

Tia handed her a plate of hotcakes and nerf sausages and Leia decorated the platter with her fruit slices. She took a long whiff and smiled. "That smells delicious."

"Yeah?" Tia beamed back. Bail was working a saucepan and Tia handed the plate off to him. "Just wait. Let your papa get you some wampa strips, Memily her syrup. _Then_ , take a whiff of _that_." Bail dropped a couple strips on Leia's plate and Memily tilted her own pan and drizzled a hot, thick, purple syrup over the whole plate. Tia held it before Leia's eyes. "Well?"

"Hm." Leia frowned. "It's missing something."

Immediately, Memily came back with a can and sprayed cold whipped cream in the middle of her hotcakes. "Better?"

"Perfect."

Tia set her plate down at the table where Rouge, Celly, and Sabé were already sitting. Leia was about to take her seat when Han suddenly came up from behind her and grabbed her. Leia shrieked and the kitchen filled with laughter. "Good morning, Mommy."

"Good morning? I thought there was no such thing?"

"Well, I don't know about other mornings, but this one is most certainly a good one."

A laugh Han found all too adorable bubbled from Leia and he leaned over to kiss her. Quickly, Han sneaked his arm behind her to swipe a bit of whipped cream from Leia's breakfast, but she was quicker and leaned to lick it off his finger. Honestly amused, Han gave a dramatic scowl.

"Eat!" Sabé admonished Leia, tapping her plate. "You will be leaving soon! Come on!"

Memily laughed, joining Leia at the table. "Somebody sounds anxious! Sabé, let the girl be!"

Quickly, Leia downed her heavy breakfast and Han helped her slip her shoes on. In a couple minutes, the others had them out the door and, outside by a speeder, Ducchi was waiting for them. He beamed excitedly, jumping on his feet. "Good morning, Princess." He opened the door for Leia.

"Good morning? Again? What's the deal?!"

Han sat beside Leia, took her hand. Smiling, he asked, "Ready to see our babies?"

"I have you convinced now?"

"Well, starting with twins would be a good start to our _huge_ family."

"Hush, flyboy."

* * *

"I feel like I should go pee before the nurse calls us in."

Han glanced at his wife, his hands nervously tapping away at the armrests of his chair. "Didn't you just go?"

Leia turned a long glare on him. "Where have you been the last five months?" She sighed. "I need to do something otherwise I'll go crazy."

At that, Han stood up and offered her his hand. "Then, let's go take a walk. We'll walk around this floor for a while and it should be our turn soon."

"Kamens?" A doctor had just come out to the waiting room, carrying a clipboard, looking for a patient. She peered around, repeating, "Kamens? Ulyssa Kamens?" No one responded. The doctor looked back to her clipboard and read aloud the next name. "Solo?"

Leia's heart skipped a beat. "Kriff!" she suddenly spit out and Han laughed. He helped her to her feet and asked, "Are you ready?"

She quickly shook her head. "No. I have to pee, remember?"

Han kept one of her hands in his as he steered her toward the doctor by the hall. "We're going to be okay," he told her. "Our expectations are already pretty out there. I think we're ready."

Leia sighed, resting her head against his arm as they approached the doctor. "Whatever you say, flyboy."

"Princess," the doctor, a short-haired, female rodian, smiled warmly at her.

"Please, just Leia."

With a nod, the doctor led them down the corridor to a dark, dimly lit room. She pressed her hand to a pad by the door, flicked the screen, and made it read 'OCCUPIED' in red letters. Reaching inside, she switched on a light and allowed Leia and Han to enter first. "Go ahead and sit down on the bunk," she told Leia. "I am Dr. Alismic and I will be showing you your ultrasound today."

's voice was high-pitched, squeaky, almost more characteristic of a pediatrician than an OB. Even her scrubs, advertising a classic Alderaanian cartoon Leia had grown up watching fitted more on the former.

She took her seat on a stool at Leia's bedside and pulled a slim computer away from the wall to stand over her lap. Meanwhile, Leia lied down on the bunk and Han found a seat at her other side, holding one of her hands in both of his with a loving touch.

"Now, you can lift your shirt and I'm going to put some of this sparkly gel on your belly." Leia lifted her shirt up to her breasts and Alismic spread the gel over the surface of her plump, rounded belly.

The computer screen came to life and Leia's eyes darted, looking for her baby- or babies. Though she still felt nervous for this, it was more of an excited nervous now. Although, the idea of having twins still terrified her. She squeezed Han's hand. He squeezed back.

Alismic brought out a sort of rounded "wand" and held it by a blue handle, rolling it across Leia's belly. A gray and white picture began to develop on the screen, changing as Alismic moved her wand She was holding it near the top of her bump when Leia thought she saw a circular shape appear on the screen.

"Is that a head?" she heard Han ask before she could even open her mouth.

"That is the head," Alismic confirmed with a smile. Leia put on her own overjoyed smile as she began to decipher her baby's body. All of a sudden, this pregnancy was becoming surreal. It was becoming real. "And there are the shoulders and arms. Legs are a bit curled up there. . . . Hm."

"What is it?" Leia couldn't help but grow anxious as a quizzical look came to the doctor's face. This was it, she thought. This would be the moment the doctor would discover the other baby. Then, how would she react? She still remembered exactly how thrilling it had been when she and Han had learned they were pregnant. Then, here was this idea of having twins. The thought startled Leia, kind of even scared her. Suddenly, the doubts rushed in, but she shoved them all aside. She reminded herself that this was exactly what she and Han wanted. Leia could hardly contain herself.

"Well, not to scare you," Alismic started. Leia could have laughed. _Oh, don't worry,_ she thought, internally laughing. _Nothing can take me by surprise today. "_ But it does look like there's a second baby. They look really cramped in there."

A beam broke across Leia's face and she was crying even before Han was standing over her and kissing her, sharing her joy. It was official. They finally knew for sure. Leia was pregnant with twins. It was thrilling and terrifying all at once. She managed to keep her fear at bay, instead focusing on imagining her and Han sitting together, holding baby twins. It made her laugh, imagining her husband so mesmerized by holding their children. She looked back to him, sharing with him all her joy in one look.

"They sure are making it tough to find out the genders," Alismid told them, frowning as she continued rolling her wand over Leia's belly. "They look like they hardly have any room! Wait . . . oh!"

Leia's heart started racing in an instant and at the same moment, she felt Han's grip on her hand tighten. They had no idea what Alismic was seeing that she reacted like that, but it scared them. Leia had no idea what could be wrong, but if something, anything at all, was wrong . . . how was she _supposed_ to feel? How was she supposed to take that? Her fear quickly grew as she watched the concentrated look on Alismic's face for a second. She feared the moment that seemed to be coming. Leia's mind jumped to the worst conclusion and her stomach knotted up in response. _No, please not again! I can't lose another baby. Not again!_

"That would explain a lot," the doctor continued.

"Are the twins okay?" Han asked. Right then, Leia wanted him to pull her into his arms and hold her close. She wanted to cry into his chest and be reassured by him. She wanted to know that everything was okay, that their babies were okay. That they were healthy, ready to spend another five months in the womb before Leia and Han got to hold them. She wanted to know that they were still going to get their family.

Alismic gave a little laugh. "I suppose that's just it, Mister Solo. They aren't twins."


	6. Genders & Numbers

There was a new pasta place that had gone up shortly after Alderaan had started its recovery from the Empire's attack. It wasn't big or expensive, but it was nice and cozy and it had quickly become one of Leia's new favorite places. Also, to Han's liking, it usually hit the spot to satisfy Leia no matter what mood she was in when she got hungry. It was at this place that Bail, Luke, Memily, Sabé, Tia, Rouge, Celly, and the Solos met to eat together. All seven of the invited were anxious, high-strung in their wait for Han and Leia to reveal the gender of their baby. Their impatience shined like a diamond lying in dirt and the couple found it quite funny.

Everyone ordered their drinks, meals, and while they waited for their food to arrive, Leia could feel a steady, strong glare stuck on her the whole time and Leia knew it was coming from Sabé. Bail was the most patient, trying to occupy himself by sharing stories of the day's events, but Leia swore she saw his hands shaking. It made her feel bad. Just slightly. Luke didn't disguise his impatience well at all. Constantly fidgeting and shifting in his seat, he didn't know what to do with himself and a few times, it made Leia laugh aloud. Memily and Tia were torn between Bail's tactic and Luke's behavior while Aunts Celly and Rouge constantly pestered Leia, trying to get her to tell them. They had their own tricks for that.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" Rouge said, leaning toward the table. That won a smile from Leia. Such etiquette coming from her aunts . . .

"I don't know," she told Rouge with a smile. It was completely true.

Rouge shook her head, throwing her napkin at the table after she pulled her knife and fork free from it. "It's a boy," she mumbled. "I just know it is."

Celly seemed flabbergasted by this idea and she shook her head, poking at her brother and trying to get him involved too. "It's a girl, don't you think, Bail? Lelila's hands are so soft and warm."

"No!" Rouge shook her head. "Look at her! She's glowing! It's obviously a boy! Honey, what side are you sleeping on?"

Sipping her ice-cold water from a straw, Leia answered her aunt with, "I'm not telling you yet, Aunt Rouge."

Looking up from her own glass of wine, Tia smirked. "Someone's moody."

"It's a girl!" Celly exploded.

"How long past dinner are we allowed to let this continue?" Han whispered in Leia's ear. "This is kinda' entertaining."

Leia shook her head over her glass. "I have a feeling I'll be begging you to tell them before we can pay."

Their meals came shortly after and Leia was so hungry, she hardly even thought about the whole gender thing again until Sabé was washing down her last couple bites and was preparing her own assault on the expecting couple. Leia noticed, to her amusement, that everyone was finishing their meals rather quickly. Sabé just happened to finish first. "Tell us. I can't wait any longer, Leia. Is it a boy or girl?"

Han and Leia traded a look before Leia looked to everyone else at the table. "First, I want to know what everyone else thinks. Boy or girl. Aunt Tia?"

The dark-haired, dark-skinned woman smiled, quite amused by Leia and Han's own tactics. She tilted her head and considered it. "Oh, I don't know, Lelila," she said slowly.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Sabé cried. "Just pick a gender, Tia! You have a fifty/fifty chance! Just say one!"

"But which one?" Rouge shot her a dirty look. "Fine. I say boy."

Leia turned her look to Memily. The youngest of the older adults, she smiled joyously, excitedly. With a small shrug, she quickly said, "Boy."

"That's two votes for boy, zero for girl," Han kept score.

"Three for boy," Leia corrected, looking Rouge's way. "And one for girl. What about you, Sabé? Boy or girl?"

The Nabooan's expression eased and she settled back in her chair to answer with a wistful smile, "Girl. A pretty little girl just like you and your mother."

"Alright. Boy: three. Girl: two. Luke? Daddy?"

Luke answered first, smiling at his sister. "I want a nephew," he told her. "I'll love a niece too, but I really want a nephew."

"Boy: four. Girl: two," Leia recapped. "One last vote and the vote is Dad's. What do you think, Grandpa." Leia smiled widely at her father who was staring at her baby bump with a warm, loving look. Leia suddenly wished she could see how Breha would have reacted to all this news; from hearing Leia was pregnant to hearing what her and Han were having. Her heart didn't ache at the thought as much as it beat harder with a thrill. This time, this moment, was a complete opposite of the moments she'd suffered after Alderaan's attack. She could remember her mother with such love and cherished memories and now her and Han were preparing to welcome their first child rather than watch it die. Scratch that. _Children_.

Bail took a moment to answer and something in his eyes told Leia that he was thinking about Breha too. About Breha being a grandmother, perhaps? He suddenly smiled, brightly, so warmly, and he told her, "I think it's a girl. Breha would say it's a girl." Leia gave him the warm and comforting smile he needed back, then reached for Han's hand. "Should we tell them?" she asked him, tears filling her round eyes

"Oh, _please_!" Sabé screeched, pounding the table with her fist. "Just tell us already! Preferably before we die! Are you having a boy or a girl?!"

Han's face instantly split into the biggest grin any of them had ever seen him wear. He and Leia looked to each other and Leia laughed, leaning over to kiss him. "We don't know," she finally admitted to her family. "We don't know what we're having.

"No," Rouge objected. "That's not funny anymore, Lelila! Just tell us! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Honestly, Aunt Rouge. We don't know. The doctor couldn't tell."

"That's ridiculous!" Sabé exclaimed. "You don't leave your ultrasound without finding out the gender. You stay there until the doctor figures it out. That is what ultrasounds are for!"

"But the doctor couldn't tell. I'm telling you, we don't know what the genders are."

"No! That's not how this works!"

"Wait." Bail was now leaning forward in his seat, watching his daughter carefully. "Say that again, Lelila. Did you just say . . . you don't know what the genders are?"

Leia's smile turned to one of pure happiness. She nodded. "Yes, Papa."

"Yes, Bail," Celly rolled her eyes, clearly irritated. "She keeps saying the same thing over and over. She doesn't know, they couldn't tell-"

"No, Celly," Bail stopped her. "Didn't you hear her? She said they don't know what the genders are." He waited to let that sink in for his sister, but not Celly, nor anyone else at the table, understood. So, Bail repeated, "They don't know what the _genders are."_

"Yes, I know, Bail-"

"No, Celly, Rouge, Sabé, Luke, Memily. _Genders._ It's more than one baby."

 _Silence._

Their mouths fell as one and Leia snorted, thoroughly entertained by just watching them. Even her father was in a bit of a shock as the impact hit him. His mouth was working itself in different ways, searching for words he didn't have. Leia waited for the first response.

"You're having twins," Sabé said, her mouth slowly working into a smile. "You _are_ having twins! Oh, Leiá! Oh, my goodness! You're having twins, too!"

Looking back on it, Leia would realize that her response to Sabé's response probably didn't really help anything, but she did what she did. She laughed. The others saw this is a confirmation, as though she were laughing in her own disbelief _with_ them. But she wasn't. Leia was actually laughing _at_ them. And so was Han. But everyone had already erupted into full-blown cheers of congratulations and it took Han a while to get their attention and for them to calm down. Han waved a hand and shook his head, repeating inanely, "No, listen, listen, listen. Shhh!" Their cheers finally ceased, though the smiles didn't. "I would like to clarify. We are not having twins."

Leia finished for him, delivering the true announcement. "It's triplets. That's all we know. We're having triplets."


	7. Worry & Love

It was only a couple weeks after their ultrasound, and the issues of Han and Leia's bonus packages were already becoming quite problematic. No, problematic wasn't the right word. As quickly as Han had dismissed Leia's fears, they'd returned and Han was now worried too. And with their return, there were even more reasons to worry. After they'd told the family, Leia had made the nursery a priority and Han had agreed with that. They'd been planning it out for a week when Leia had another appointment and her doctor brought to light more serious concerns. While Han and Leia were fretting over the idea of caring for three children, the doctors were concerned over the babies' health. And it quickly became the prime worry of the parents as well.

The worry was building for Leia as she was beginning to understand the risks of her pregnancy and all that could go wrong. Currently, her biggest worry was how early they'd be born. Leia was quite small and it had been explained to her that she most likely would not have been able to carry a child full term before going into labor. But with three babies taking up all the space Leia had for them, the doctors had concerned her with how even earlier she'd go into labor. Then, there was every worry of what birth defects they might have being born so prematurely and if they'd even be matured enough to survive childbirth. In addition to all these worries, Leia's desire to have a natural birth was rapidly appearing unlikely to happen.

Leia took in a long, deep breath, trying to keep her fears at bay. _You worry about the fun stuff,_ she remembered Han saying, but she couldn't let him keep that weight solely on his shoulders any longer. After all, these were _their_ kids and Leia worried too. About everything.

She descended the staircase and went to the family room where her father sat watching the afternoon news. When she came in, Bail looked up from the vidscreen and smiled at her. "Hello, there, Lelila. Are you feeling alright?"

Leia rolled her eyes, sitting down on the couch beside her father. "Why is that always the first thing people say to me when they see me now?"

Her father chuckled, resting a hand on her arm. "You have too much to worry about, so we worry about you for you."

"Oh," Leia responded with a bit of sarcasm. "Well, thanks, Papa."

"Honestly, though, Lelila. How are you today?"

"I'm alright," Leia assured him, resting one hand over her belly as had quickly become some sort of natural instinct to her lately. "Tired, worried, but I'm okay, Daddy."

"I hope so, Princess. We all can see how tough things are getting."

Leia tilted her head to rest it on her father's shoulder. She told him, "I'm so scared of losing another. I'm so scared something is really going to happen."

"Oh, Leia. I know things don't look too good, but don't forget how many people are worrying over you, how many doctors are worrying over you. We won't let anything happen."

"Thanks, Daddy. I'm well aware of how many people are supporting us. Besides you all, Han has started doting on me and I'm not sure if I like it."

Bail chuckled at the thought. Boy, was he glad that his daughter had gone behind his back and gotten to know Han, fallen in love with him. Bail loved Han for his little girl. "He means well, you know. Han's going to be a father. Doting on the woman carrying his children is only natural."

"Let me guess. You're going to dote on me, too."

"Yes, Lelila. _Everyone_ is going to dote on you. It's quite big news you know, even if these little ones aren't the current heirs."

"I know. I remember even Freneá's birth being a huge deal. It's all anyone would talk about for months. But that's one thing I love about Alderaan. It's not really bad publicity we get. I don't worry about camera crews chasing me. It's going to be a really happy time when my three sweet peas come."

Bail laughed shortly, watching Leia as she pressed her hand on different spots of her stomach. "You fall in love so quickly," he said. "You get hooked so fast."

"To babies?"

Bail nodded.

Leia smiled her agreement. "I was in love before I was even pregnant. I was in love . . . before we learned about B."

Bail knew what she meant. He remembered watching her struggle through that before the miscarriage which made him all the more happier about getting his first grandchild and Leia and Han getting their first child. They needed it.

Bail's mind got caught on the thought of becoming a grandfather. He'd been nearly old enough to be Leia's grandfather when he'd adopted her and he figured it was high time he actually became one. It seemed so wrong to watch his daughter go through pregnancy, preparing to become a grandparent without Breha. He kept getting these flashes of visions as he imagined if his dear wife were still here to rejoice with everyone else that Leia was pregnant. At lunch, when Han and Leia had revealed that they were expecting triplets, Bail could almost hear Breha's squeal of delight and surprise. He could see her clapping her hands and jumping to her feet to hurry over and hug Leia. He could imagine later in that day, Breha would be keeping him up late into the night, fretting over a gift to get their daughter. Bail could see his wife holding their grandchild, Leia watching her rock the child to sleep, so enamored with her grandchildren as she had been with Leia when Bail had brought her home. When Bail managed to tear his thoughts away, bringing his focus back to Leia as she sat beside him, he felt Breha caress his thoughts, smiling lovingly. _Help Han watch over our baby girl_ , he heard her say. _And say 'hi' to our grand-babies for me._ _Tell them how much I would love them._

 _I will,_ Bail promised her. "Is there anything I can get you, Lelila?" Bail asked. "Are you hungry-?"

Leia laughed, sitting up straight to try and push herself off the couch. "I'm fine, Daddy. I'm still capable of asking for food when I need it. . . . " Leia paused a moment. "I might be a little hungry."

Chuckling, Bail stood up and reached out his hands to help his daughter up. "Why don't you go sit at the table. I'll tell Memily you need a little treat." He caught Leia's eye and told her, assured her, "Let us worry about you."


	8. Resting Rights--r

Watching his wife as she cried into her brother's chest, Han debated if he was really ready to handle all of this. It was too late to get out of this mess, but Han had no idea how to handle Leia and her emotional outbursts. Right now, he agreed that, beyond all doubts, she had every reason to cry. On the other hand, however, Han could tell a bit of the drama was hormone-induced. He'd never seen Leia cry in front of people who weren't family, but she'd broken down quickly. She was scared and Han understood that. He was, too. She was overwhelmed; so was he. She was carrying their children and Han loved her even more for that, but it put so much stress and weight on her; Han did anything he could to lighten the load. He didn't always know what to do, though. He hated it when he couldn't help Leia.  
He was driving them home from another appointment; this one hadn't gone so well. Leia's doctor was putting her on bed rest until the end of the pregnancy. As soon as the doctor had said it, Han had known how well Leia would handle that. She was not the kind of person who wouldn't mind being confined to bed for over a day and robbed of her independence, but Leia's body wouldn't be able to ascend and descend the staircase to their room another day. With her body rented out to three smaller bodies, it took so little for Leia to work up a sweat or lose her breath. Memily was constantly worrying over her, making sure she was hydrated and getting her rest. With how big her belly was protruding, she already needed help getting to her feet and it took about ten seconds for her to seat herself. Luke had joined them for this appointment just to help Han with Leia. She'd escaped this long enough. Leia needed to rest.  
Soon, Leia turned her head out of Luke's chest and her cries quieted. Her gaze turned out the window as they headed for home and she didn't speak a word. Han didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to calm her. Above all, Han knew she was trying to cope with everything at once; her stress, her fear, her impatience, her aching body. It was getting to be too much for her. Han didn't blame her. Leia was so small and so much weight was being put on her, physically, mentally, _and_ emotionally.  
When they arrived back home and Han pulled the speeder up to the front door, Luke got his sister to her feet and she took slow, waddling steps toward the door. They walked in, both men holding her up. Bail, Sabé, Memily, Ducchi, and Tia all sat together in the mini living room just in the entryway. Their eyes wide and fearful, they watched Han carefully as he entered. Han was trying to direct Leia to a chair with the others, but she was angry now. She shook her head and turned to leave. Han caught her elbow and told her, "Leia, you need to sit."  
Leia quickly snapped her arm, swatting Han's hand away. "Stop it! I'm fine!"  
"Leia, you need to sit," he repeated.  
"I am fine! Leave me alone!"

"Leia," a voice quickly interjected and, from the corner of his eye, Han saw Sabé jumping to her feet. "Honey, sit down. Please."

Leia stopped, one hand gripping onto the top of the closest chair. She closed her eyes and the tears returned, falling down her face as she uttered quiet sobs. "I'm tired," she cried, letting Han hold onto her as he re-approached. "I'm so tired. I can't take any more of this."

Sabé looked back to Han. He sighed, pulling Leia close to him. "The doctors officially put her on bed rest." Sabé rolled her lips under her teeth and nodded, uttering a long sigh. She and Han helped Leia sit down and she kneeled at her feet to talk to her. "I can only imagine how difficult this is for you, but you have to remember that this is for the babies. This is to keep them healthy and strong, to make sure they come out as healthy as can be. I don't understand how hard this is on you. None of us do, really. Although, I can promise that all of us; me, your father, Memily, Tia, Ducchi, Luke, and especially Han . . . _all_ of us will _always_ be right here to help you. You aren't in this alone."

Han took his wife's hand, replacing Sabé in her spot at Leia's feet. He brought his other hand up to caress Leia's belly. Quickly, he received a kick in response and he and Leia smiled at each other. Han put his other hand on her stomach, too. "We're going to be alright," he promised her. "You're going to be alright. I've got you. It won't be long until this is all over and we'll get to hold the beautiful babies we made."

"I can't wait," Leia agreed with a smile.

Smiling, Han leaned in close to Leia, pressing his forehead to hers."I know you're scared," he told her "And I am, too, but we're going to figure this out. We're going to get through this and it's going to be so amazing when we do."

"Han Solo, I need you so badly. I'm so glad you're here."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Leia shrugged. "I don't know I'm just saying, I'm really glad I have you."

"Sweetheart, I'm the one who put these babies in you. Of course, you're always going to have me." Leia laughed. She leaned into Han's embrace and he immediately took her in, pouring all his love into the hug. He left a kiss on her belly, telling her, "I'm right here and I will always be holding you up. I'll always be right at your side while you're stuck in bed. I'll always be at your side."

"How about this," Memily suddenly jibed in, clapping her hands together. "Why don't we all have one last dinner together before it's time for Leia to head back upstairs?"

* * *

Carefully and gingerly, Han picked his wife up into his arms and laid her in their bed. He pulled off her dress and put on her nightgown before he crawled into the blankets next to her. "Goodnight, Princess," he said, kissing Leia on the forehead. Then, he ducked his head and kissed her belly. "Good night, my babies. Lie still so Mommy can get some sleep.

Leia wiped tears away. She said her own goodnight to her babies, stroking her belly. "You aren't going to leave tomorrow, right?" she sniffled.

Han sighed. "Sweetheart, you know I want to stay, but I've still got to go to your meetings. It shouldn't last too long, though. I'll be home before you know it." Han reached for the nightstand and flicked the alarm off. "And you get to sleep in tomorrow. How nice will that be?"

"I don't want to be by myself."

"You won't. Sabé will stay in here with you as soon as you wake up. Memily will make you breakfast and she'll stay in here with you. It's going to be alright, Princess. You know, I'll be thinking about you while I'm gone. I'm going to miss you-"

Leia interrupted him, pulling his chin down so she could hover her lips near his. She told him in a tender whisper, "We're going to miss you more."

Han closed the space between their mouths, telling her that he'd miss her just as much. "I don't want to leave without you, but I'll feel easier knowing that you're resting like you should be. You know I don't want to do this to-"

"I know, Han. You've spent the whole day apologizing." Leia managed a soft smile, holding his gaze. "It's nothing you did wrong. This is just something I have to do. We have to make sure our babies come out healthy. I'm not mad at you, Han. We'll manage. We have to."


	9. Ohana Means Family--r

"Goodnight, Princess," Han whispered one night as he and Leia were settling down to sleep. He kissed his wife on her forehead. Leia hiked up her nightgown to pull it over and reveal her humongous, swollen belly. "Where are they?" Han asked and Leia pointed to three spots around the surface. "Those are the heads. I think." Han nodded and kissed each spot Leia had indicated. "Goodnight, Solo One, Two, and Three." Han sat back and pulled the blankets over himself.

Leia still had her dress pulled up; her hands were gently stroking each stretch mark, offering comfort to the babies. She moved one hand to the bottom of her belly while the other went to the top, starting there and stroking her stretched skin partway down. "I still can't believe we're having triplets, Han," she said. Her gaze was focused on her protruding belly. "It doesn't seem entirely real."

"And we've known this for a month already, sweetheart."

Leia nodded. "I know. That part of it, too . . . it seems like some dream, like that isn't really happening."

Watching her, so engrossed by her belly and the babies within, Han smiled. He had noticed she'd been doing this more often lately, slowly losing her focus in matters of the real time and drew her own attention to herself, her body, their children. Often, Han envied her while she had these moments. Not that he envied the aching body, outrageous cravings, or any other part of the "fun" that came with her condition, but Leia had developed something of a connection to their unborn babies and that was what Han envied. They weren't even born and Leia already had a relationship with them. Han didn't want to ruin their moment, but at the same time, he longed to join them, wrap Leia up in his arms and talk to the babies as he often did. It took all his self-control to stay put.

She looked so happy and calm and serene. Han didn't dare say a word to interrupt her. Then, as she also often did, Leia started to sing. Softly and quietly, the song was meant for the triplets, a lullaby Breha had always sung to Leia. Actually, it was more than often that Leia sang this song. It had been a nightly routine since the day they'd found out she was pregnant. Han loved to just sit and listen. When she was finished, Leia looked to Han, smiling. "Everything alright?"

Han was startled. "Yeah. Of course. Why would you ask that-?"

"Because you've been staring at me for a few minutes now."

"I'm sorry. Is there something wrong with that?"

"There is when you kind of look upset."

Han shook his head. He got on all fours and leaned over her. "I'm not upset. I was just thinking about how sexy I think you look-"

Leia abruptly raised a hand in front of his face. "I'm going to stop you right there-"

Han careened his head around her hand and kissed Leia. "I think you look beautiful-"

"Mm. Han, stop it. What's bothering you?"

Han obeyed her, slowly edging back. As he sat back against the frame of their bed, he caressed Leia's stomach. His hand had found a hard spot and Han knew one of their babies was resting there. Leia's hand met his; her hold was soft and comforting, her gaze the same. She was listening. "I can't wait for our little ones. Seems you've already got a bond with them."

Leia laughed shortly. "Han Solo, are you jealous?"

Leia caught Han's gaze and he fell deep into the pools of her rich, mesmerizing, dark eyes. He lifted his head to shower her neck and jawline with soft kisses. "Maybe," he admitted, hesitantly. "Just a little." He planted a harder kiss on her lips and Leia began to relax. Han felt her muscles lose their usual tension and she shifted her position to look at him better.

Leia started to surrender to his caress and kisses, her own passion growing. She held his face in her hands and stared into his eyes, studying the swirls of faint green and overwhelming brown that mixed to get the lively hazel that they were. She left a quick peck on his cheek, watching him carefully. "You're going to be a wonderful father, Han. You know that?"

Han sighed, tracing a finger along Leia's cheek. "I don't know how to explain it to you-"

"But I think I know what you mean. Already."

Han blinked. "You're pretty impressive."

Leia laughed. She pulled herself into Han's arms and he got her into his lap. She sat back, melted into his embrace and pulled his hands down to rest on her belly. "They're kicking a lot right now. Do you feel that?" Leia went silent, moving his hands to different areas. Han could feel it. Like a rather odd, unsteady rhythm of a drum, Han felt little feet kick up against his hands, begging for their daddy's attention and letting him know they were well. Han smiled. "I don't think they want to go to bed anytime soon."

Leia shook her head, laughing. "They've been like this all day. I don't understand how they can't be tired. I know I'm tired." She uttered a small sigh, shifting her position before locking gaze with Han and telling him, "You're jealous because you think I have some special connection to our children. Han, you have as much a link to them as I do. You're always talking to them, telling them how much you love them. Han, the other day when you were talking to them, they were going crazy! Kicking and moving and . . . they love you, Han," Leia said simply, assuring him, smiling pleasantly. "They know who their daddy is, Han. Somehow. they know when you're around and they love you so much. I think they almost love you as much as I do." Leia kissed his mouth, using the Force to send him what she could only explain as "warm vibes". It was one of the few things she knew how to do with the Jedi power. Han relaxed, smiling with her. "You really think they know?" he asked her.

"Would now be a bad time to back up my claim with what Obi-Wan and Ferus told me about how our children are Force-strong?"

Han considered. "You know, it might have been nice if you just said 'yes' quickly before launching into that."

Leia grimaced. "Sorry, Daddy. But doesn't that make you feel special? They know who you are and they trust you. When we finally get to meet them, like physically hold them and meet them, I bet they won't let anyone else hold them but the two of us. They're already attuned to us."

Han nodded. "That is pretty special."

"See, flyboy? Now, don't ever do this to me again. You're supposed to be supporting me when I have emotional outbursts."


	10. Never Letting Go

It was one of those nights when the pain just suddenly returned, fresh as could be. Sabé tried to hide from it, curling up in a blanket in the Organa living room. Everyone else had gone to bed, tired with the day, leaving Sabé to face the darkness by herself. It was ironically cold despite Alderaan being in its warmest month. The dark, rolling clouds outside didn't seem to care. The darkness and cold enveloped her. Sabé curled herself up tighter.

Though months past, the effects of the Empire's attack on Alderaan still lingered within Sabé, haunting her. Her memory now stored images she'd never be able to forget. Her heart had now felt a kind of grief that would never leave her. The damage was irreversible. She closed her eyes to the world, but those images, so stuck in her mind, returned. She saw Padmé lying in her coffin as tall, white, elegant creatures marched her body to the graveyard. A serene look had been painted onto her face by the mortician, betraying the horror and sorrow that had been the last hours of her life. Her brown curls of hair were splayed out around her head with small, pastel flowers decorating the thick waves. She wore a dark blue, satin dress. At her stomach, the dress protruded with the belly that no one knew was fake. Her real skin was cold to the touch. This was how she'd been the last time Sabé had seen her. Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker- Sabé's best friend, sister, confidante- was dead. But then, this image changed. There was still the coffin. However, instead of Padmé lying inside, there was Breha Organa. And, somehow, it hurt just as much as it had with Padmé. The Alderaanian queen's hair was done up in a long, thick braid atop her head, a navy ribbon twisted along it. The dress she wore matched the ribbon, or, more accurately, the ribbon had been picked to match the dress. It was the same navy blue with a bodice appropriate of a queen, a long skirt, and baggy sleeves with slits that looked like they'd been slashed open. The calm, peaceful expression on her face betrayed nothing. Now, both of Sabé's queens were dead.

Suddenly, Sabé was jerked out of her reverie. A knock had sounded on the main entry door nearby. Reluctantly, she dropped her warm blanket and padded across the cold floor to the door. She opened the door to see none other than Ducchi standing outside, completely soaked from head to toe by the relentless rain. Her mouth dropped. "You must be freezing! Come inside. I'll get you a towel." Sabé hurried to grab a couple towels and knew Ducchi had stepped inside because she could hear the sound of water dripping on the hard-surfaced floor. Carrying a few towels, Sabé turned back to see him leaning over the doorway, wringing out his newsboy hat over the pavement. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. "Traveling in the cold?"

"I was on my way home," he said and ended the statement with a sneeze. "Speeder broke down and I had to walk a couple blocks to get here. I was hoping Han would be able to help me get it started again."

Sabé shook her head. "Leia was feeling horrible today, so Han went to bed early with her." She handed him a towel and dropped another where he was standing. "Come on in. Would you like some hot caf?"

"I don't know, Sabé. I gotta figure out what I'm going to do."

"You know, Bail wouldn't mind if you stayed the night, I'm sure."

Ducchi very suddenly looked to Sabé, so suddenly that she jumped. The Alderaanian mechanic smiled the softest smile there ever was at her. He took a step forward and asked, "Would you like me to stay a while, Sabé?"

Sabé sucked in a quick breath, turning away even quicker. Ducchi turned his smile to the ground. "I can't do this tonight, Ducchi."

"Sabé, I care about you. If you need a shoulder to lean on, you know I'm always here."

"Why do you think I need-?"

"Your eyes, Sabé. Your eyes speak for your mouth. Besides, they're shining with tears, not light."

A heavy silence settled, during which Sabé didn't dare look at Ducchi because she knew she wouldn't be able to hold the tears back if she did. Taking in a deep breath, she walked to the small kitchen and started boiling a pot of caf. "How do you like your caf?" she asked, grabbing a mug from the cabinet.

"Nothing special. Now, talk to me, Sabé. You never say what you really need to say. Sit with me. Talk to me. You can lean on me, Sabé. I've always been here, haven't I?"

Sabé braced herself against the sink, growing angry with herself. Without her own permission, tears had begun falling down her face. She hurried to compose herself, but she was losing control. All her borders, walls, layers, it was all coming undone. It terrified Sabé. "Ducchi," she sighed his name. "Ducchi, I can't do this tonight."

"Why not?" Like a Jedi, like Luke or Leia could, Sabé felt him approach. "You've been running so long, Sabé. You've been running away from a struggle Bail doesn't even know you're still having. You let me in once before, Sabé. Why can't you talk to me tonight?"

"Because I'm afraid I'll say yes!" she finally burst. Then, all was silent except for Sabé's ragged breaths. It all hit her in that moment and Sabé knew she would collapse under the weight if she didn't move. She ran for the door and collapsed there, her personal hell breaking loose. Ducchi met her at her level in every sense of the phrase, using two fingers to tilt her chin up. Sabé found herself facing things she'd been running from for years. So much pain she hadn't let go of yet. So many feelings she'd been running from. Sabé found herself staring into the eyes of a man she'd pushed away and hurt without meaning to. Sabé found herself staring into the eyes of a man she loved.

"Yes?" Ducchi asked, stroking Sabé's cheek. She couldn't help but take such pleasure in the feather touch; she loathed herself for enjoying the intimacy. "To me? Sabé, darling, you know that I love you, that I care about you. And I've agreed to leave you alone for this long, but I know how to read your eyes and I know you. I know you're hurting. Sabé, darling, it's okay to cry."

Finally letting go, Sabé fell into his arms, all her emotions flooding free. Now, she felt free.

"Sabé, I remember 20 years ago, you were so broken-"

"Everything that you know about me, I never meant to tell you. You know I don't like talking about-"

"I know you don't. I've never made you talk about anything. That night, though. Twenty years ago when you and Memily first came here, that first night when I found you, those bottles of whiskey weren't making you spill everything to me. You needed to talk to someone, to have someone listen. All these years, I've never done anything with what you told me. I've never told anyone any of it. What you told me that night is still strictly between you and me-"

"I was drunk! I didn't want to share any of that with you! Ducchi, I am broken! I am so broken, you don't need to be carrying all that. I don't want to put any of that on you-"

"Sabé, I have my own past I've been carrying. I don't mind helping you carry your load. Trust me, Sabé. Please, just trust me already."

"I do trust you. I do love you and that's just it! I can't burden you with-"

But Ducchi wasn't listening to her anymore. Quickly, he moved his hand on her face to cup her cheek and he leaned in to kiss Sabé's honey lips. Sabé's breath caught and her mind raced as she realized what he was doing. At this point, she was already in a state of shock, but Ducchi was managing to unravel her layers. Sabé had lost control and Ducchi was testing how far he could go. His hands were grabbing her, pulling her close, holding her tight. For the first time in far too long, Sabé felt loved, riding on ecstasy, and she didn't want it to ever stop. For the first time since the last time she had really let someone in. For the first time since the last time she had let Ducchi in . . .

"Sab, darling, you kill me. You kill me, but I'll never be able to get over you. Over and over again, you do this to me-"

Trying desperately to regain control over herself, Sabé hung her head, suggesting, "Then, maybe you should stop this."

"No," Ducchi said quickly. "I could never. Haven't you been listening to me? Sabé, time and time again, we have this conversation and you always push me back. You always say no- but I don't think you mean 'no'. I'm not ever going to stop. Not until you finally say what you mean. Listen to me, Sabé. Look at me. Stop lying to yourself. Stop lying to me. Just say what you really mean."

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"Give me a reason to let go."

Ducchi tilted her chin back up and dove in for another long kiss. When he broke the kiss for air, he whispered against her crown, "I love you."


	11. The Name Game

"Eissa."

"Essa."

"Eissa."

Han shook his head, repeating firmly, " _Essa_. Essa Solo. It's perfect the way it is, Leia. It flows just right-"

"Since when did you become the expert on names and 'how they flow'?" Leia retorted, cocking a brow at him. She tossed her name book aside, stifling down a sigh. "Han, seriously, it's just the difference of a single letter!"

"Then, you won't mind if we just keep the extra letter out."

For a long moment, Leia didn't say anything. Han was usually good about keeping his wits about him and remaining patient when Leia was losing herself to hormonal tantrums, but today had been a particularly long day and he was done. As was Leia. Glaring at her husband, she repeated, "Eissa."

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Leia!" Han held his head in his hands, tempted to pull his hair out. "Leia, what does it matter if you drop _one letter?"_

"Excuse me? What does it matter if we add _one letter?_ Besides, I thought you said I get final say on the names? Are _you_ the pregnant one?"

"But it's just one letter!"

"Then, you won't mind keeping it in there. What? Are five letters too long for you?"

Han sat still, fuming. "Essa."

Leia didn't respond and Han, beaming, took that to mean his victory. He lied down, pulling their bed sheets over himself. He felt Leia lie down, turned away from him. The night quiet and still, Han closed his eyes to fall asleep.

Leia tossed in bed harshly, sighing. Han silently sighed. Leia flopped again. And again.

" _What_ , Leia?"

She sighed again. "Oh, nothing."

Han growled. "Essa."

"Whatever you say, flyboy."


	12. Family Old and New: Part 1--r

Family, Old and New: Part 1

"Tired?" Sabé asked, though she already knew the answer. Crossing Leia's room to open the window, she smiled at the pregnant woman.

"Only of being stuck here."

Sabé sighed, snapping the curtains open. "You need to stop making me feel bad. I love you enough as it is, Leiá."

Leia smiled sardonically. "Oh! I'm sorry. Would you prefer I not tell the truth?"

"My, my." Sabé shook her head. "Someone is getting moody. I don't think I like you when you're pregnant."

Still joking with her, Leia narrowed her eyes. "That's a lie! Just yesterday, you called me adorable."

Sabé laughed. She opened the window to let fresh air in and joined Leia on her bed. "You know how much I hate seeing you like this. I feel awful for you and I will do anything I can for you but I also care about you enough to enforce this." She pointed to the mattress. This is for you and Babies Solo. You may not like it, but this is what's best."

"I know," Leia sighed. "I get that and I'll stay on this stupid bed, but I can't wait to get off. I can't wait until I don't have to carry these babies anymore."

When Leia had first been put on bed-rest, Han had laid out the rules as instructed by the doctors. He'd stated them clearly to Bail, Memily, Luke, and Sabé, but the Nabooan could hardly stand to watch her niece suffer so. For dealing with this all, Sabé admired her patience. She gave Leia a soft smile, telling her, "Memily's getting your breakfast prepared. She should be bringing it up in a few minutes."

"Alright. Thank you, Sabé."

Sabé headed back downstairs to the smaller kitchen. Memily was, of course, cooking breakfast while Luke and Bail sat at the counter, talking. Han was coming out of the refresher, patting his hair dry, and Sabé caught his eye. "You just checked on her?" he asked. "How is she?"

"Tired," Sabé answered him. With a sigh, she crossed the kitchen area and started a fresh pot of caf, melting to stand limply against the counter. She waited for the dark caf to finish boiling before turning the settings off and pouring some into a mug. Startlingly, she turned away from the counter with her mug to see Han approaching her. His face wore a frown. "I don't like doing this to her either," he said.

Sabé kind of laughed at that. "You're not doing anything to Leia," she told him. "If she really felt like it, she could get out of bed. She doesn't have to stay lying there. No one can make her do anything. . . . But I know what you mean. I hate watching her like this, too."

Sabé brought her mug to the table, joining Tia , Rouge, and Celly there. The three sisters shared a look of deep thought and it irked the Nabooan to see them both thinking so hard. On what, puzzled her. A few seconds after she settled into her seat, Sabé caught them turn their heads to each other and, suddenly, Rouge was smiling faintly, growing steadier, broader.

"Oh, no," Bail muttered as he caught their looks. He, Han and Luke joined the three women.

"What?" Sabé was still trying to uncloak the mystery to their smiles. "Is there something I'm missing?"

Bail gave a laugh that almost sounded worried as he took his seat, eyeing his sisters carefully. "I've seen that very same look before," he cautioned. "Last time I saw it, the three of them were planning Leia's birthday ball. Can't remember the last time something good ever came out of that look."

Rouge quickly looked away, her face clouded with guilt. Tia rested a hand on her sister's shoulder, shaking her head and telling their brother, "No, hush now. This one is Rouge's idea and I'm sure you'll love it! It's the perfect idea for Lelila!"

Sabé had gained a newfound respect for Tia, so the Organa woman's eagerness soothed her worries somewhat. Tia turned to hold her gaze and took on Rouge's bright smile. "For just one day, we should let Leia out of her room." Han stiffened. "Just one day! And we don't have to take her anywhere. After a whole month in bed, I'm willing to bet just a day out of that room would be a miracle. We'd help her downstairs and make sure she stays sitting."

"Is that it?" Bail narrowed his eyes. "Free her from her room only to confine her to a chair downstairs?"

"No, that's not it, Bail! That's not it at all! Tell them, Rouge! Explain your idea to them."

Rouge sheepishly looked back up to the small crowd and Tia and Celly encouraged her on, beaming. "I was just thinking like Tia told you, it would be nice for Leia to just get a little while out of bed. But she wouldn't be _"stuck"_ down here, too. She would be doing something fun!"

"What do you mean something fun?"

"I mean, we should throw her a baby shower!"

Without meaning to or really thinking about it, Sabé straightened in her seat, sitting taller. Tia smiled at her. Sabé looked to Han and Bail, the two who took Leia's bed rest the most seriously. They seemed to really be considering it. They looked to each other and had a silent conversation of their own about it.

"A baby shower?!" Memily suddenly appeared behind Sabé and nearly gave her a heart attack. Sabé leaned away, a hand to her chest while she recovered. "Goodness, Mem!"

"Sorry," she blushed. "It's just that I think the idea is splendid, Lady Rouge! I'm sure that would cheer Princess Leia right up."

Han and Bail still seemed to be considering, so Sabé didn't yet give voice to her opinion and tell them that she wholly agreed with Memily. It was exactly what Leia needed right now. A break. She'd still be resting, but it would feel like a break. Practically squirming in her seat, she tried to stay patient while she waited for Han and Bail to finish their "conversation". Just by their expressions, Sabé figured that Han was more open to the idea than Leia's father. That only partially surprised Sabé. She knew that Han ached for Leia as much as she and even more. She knew he hated having to be so strict on her and he wanted, more than anyone, to let her have a break. Apparently, Bail was going to play bad cop. _That_ did surprise Sabé.

After what felt like a few minutes, Bail sighed in defeat, a smile alighting his face. "I'm sure that would help Lelila quite a bit. She needs a break from the stress."

Tia, Celly, and Rouge cheered, trading quick high-fives. Memily was trying to remain calm, but Sabé knew her well enough to tell just how excited she was. Sabé silently prayed the Organa sisters had the insight to allow Memily, a mere cook and servant of the House Organa, to be a part of this. Apart from her position, she meant so much to Leia. She had all the dignity to sit at the same table as the Organa family, though she rarely overstepped the regular boundary of a servant.

Queen Breha had never treated her like just a servant.

And being on nicer terms with Lady Tia, Sabé wondered if she could communicate this to her. Catching her gaze, she raised a brow and glanced the cook's way. Tia nodded. "Well, then, the three of us plus Sabé and Memily will get to work on that. It'll be a fun project."

"And a fun surprise for Leia," added Rouge.

* * *

It was with a pang of sadness that Sabé sat on the living room floor with Memily, making different pastel paper decorations. Thanks to Rouge's remarkable organizing and planning skills, things were running quite smoothly and everything would be well prepared in time. Memily had prepared a simple menu: lunch and lots of snacks. Tia and Celly had concerned themselves with activities for the ladies while Sabé had foraged together a list of guests to invite. She looked to Leia who was sitting on a rocking chair. Her eyes were hard, her cheeks pulled up in a slight wince. "Leia, honey, everything okay?"

Leia jerked to look at her. She was quick to nod and reassure her. "Just fine. It's the braxton hicks again."

Sabé nodded in acknowledgment. "You're going to be alright?"

Leia nodded back. "Nothing I can't handle."

Smiling, Sabé gave her back a little rub. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked her for the umpteenth time.

Leia turned her eyes from Memily's table of treats to her aunt-like figure. "Is this about Pooja's family again?" She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sabé; I'm fine with it."

"But I don't want you to be fine with it," she objected, dropping aside a crinkly pom-pom. "When I asked you if I should invite them, I meant to ask if you wanted to meet them if you were ready for that. If you're not ready for that, then tell me. I'll explain it to them. They'll understand, I'm sure."

"Sabé," Leia said firmly, holding her gaze. "It's okay. I do want to meet them still. I mean, it's overwhelming, but . . . I do want to meet them."

They were talking about the Naberries, Padmé's family. While pondering her guest list, Sabé had come up with the idea of inviting Padmé's mother, sister, and nieces so they could finally meet Padmé's daughter. Leia had eagerly agreed, but, being the aunt she was, Sabé still feared how the whole situation would go. Maybe that could have been where the pang of hurt came from, but she was sure it was more of just thinking about Padmé while Leia was preparing for motherhood.

Simultaneously trying to calm herself, Sabé told Leia, "They're all nervous to meet you too, Leiá." She gave a little laugh. "You should have heard Jobal over the comm."

Leia's gaze wandered for a few seconds "Jobal," she muttered, turning the name over in her head. "Jobal . . . my . . . "

"Grandmother," Sabé reminded her. Then, she caught Celly looking over at them, her eyes glistening. Sabé silently swore. All too often, she forgot that Leia _was_ the Organas'. In Tia's, Rouge's, and Celly's eyes, Leia's grandmother was their mother Mazicia. Mazicia, who was long dead as well. To the Organas, Leia had no living grandparents. To Sabé, Leia had two living grandparents: Jobal and Ruwee. Odd and awkward as the whole thing was, Sabé always tried her hardest to respect the Organa sisters, but she'd now crossed a line where the Organas were not a welcome sight. Truly, she felt horrible about it. After all, Bail, Tia, Rouge, and Celly had all raised and loved Leia her whole life. Sabé hoped they'd be able to find a median where they could get along well with the Naberries. Sabé was aware they already loved Bail.

Soon, guests started to arrive. Aryn arrived first, bringing with her the young and pretty Freneá. They deposited gifts at one of the tables Memily had set up and moved to cheerily greet Leia. "Look at you!" Aryn squealed, leaning down to give Leia a ginger hug. "You look amazing!" Then, Beru Lars, Luke's uncle, who seemed to want to become an aunt to Leia as well.

In addition to these familial-like guests, Sabé had thought to invite several others who Leia didn't particularly know. These came in two groups; the first of which Sabé was ecstatic to see. She'd brought it up with Leia before sending invitations, but Leia had eagerly agreed how wonderful it would be to meet some women who had been very close to her mother Padmé. So, Sabé had invited a few of the other handmaidens she hand once worked with while serving Padmé. She had invited a couple of the other handmaidens who had been the closest to their queen: Dormé, Saché, and Rabé. Sabé swore no message had ever been answered faster. All three immediately, and quite eagerly, agreed to come upon Sabé explaining to them what had really happened to Padmé's child.

But then there was the second group Sabé had invited.

Distantly and faintly, she heard a knock on the entry door. Just a minute later, Memily came hurrying back to the living room. She nodded to Sabé , saying, "Sabé, perhaps you would like to welcome your guests yourself." Though the woman couldn't have known any better, Memily's word choice made her feel even worse. Kindly, though, she responded, "Of course, Memily. Thank you." Sabé hurried to the door where they were waiting. Jobal and Sola stood side by side, clinging to each other. They both wore similar outfits: long, red skirts with bleeding orange near the ends and silky, draping, red blouses that had black beads for buttons. Stunned, Sabé realized their outfits were supposed to resemble Padmé's favorite dress she got to wear as queen. Behind them, Ryoo stood shaking in her own nervousness. She couldn't even manage a smile, her lips quivering so violently. Like her mother and grandmother, she wore a piece Sabé swore was from another of Padmé's outfits. Her dress, too, was red. The red, sparkled fabric hung at her ankles. The sleeves didn't even cover her shoulders, meeting each other at a point to make a 'v', clear, net-like fabric bunched up with it. Then, around the waist was a band of plain, but bright red fabric, ending the top section just below her breasts.

Lastly, there was Pooja. Sporting her own gold leggings and dress with a skirt to it that somehow resembled a delicate leaf and matching sleeves that were separate from the dress. Looking at Sabé, she beamed excitedly, practically bouncing on her feet. "Sabé!" she exclaimed, throwing out her arms for a hug.

"Pooja!" she cried back, eagerly accepting her hug. "I've missed you! I hope your trip here went smoothly."

"Just fine," Pooja agreed. "I always love visiting. Alderaan just has the nicest weather!"

Sabé nodded and was bringing her attention to the other three Naberrie women when Memily scurried to her side. She gestured to the Alderaanian and told them, "This is Memily. She'll take your purses and things for you." Memily nodded with a smile and accepted their things. She hurried off and Sabé quickly caught Jobal and Sola's arms. "You made it!" she exclaimed to them and Sola managed a quivery smile. "Of course," she agreed. "Why wouldn't we? We always love seeing you, Sabé. We miss having you on Naboo."

"Well, I do miss Naboo, but, right now, my heart is here in Aldera. Wherever the princess is."

Joal caught her eye and practically burst into tears. "She's really here? Leia? She's really . . . really . . . "

Sabé knew what word was stuck on the tip of her tongue, suffocating her. She also knew that Jobal wasn't strong enough to finish that statement right now. So, she finished it for her with a nod. "Padmé's. Yes." A few seconds later, she released a breath because she had been sure Jobal was going to faint.

"And she's here." She didn't say it. She was so nervous, she was asking.

"Yes, Jobal. She's here. That is why you were invited."

The aging woman managed to roll her eyes in her frenzied state. Sabé laughed. "Well, of course, but . . . but this is real and it doesn't seem like it should be. Padmé's been dead for over twenty years. It doesn't make sense to suddenly have a piece of her left still."

Sabé corrected her, "Two pieces."

Jobal looked like she was going to crumble into a million tiny pieces. She gave a little sigh, tears already streaming from her large brown eyes. She looked like she had so much to say, but none of the strength to say any of it. Sabé understood. "Don't be cross or angry or anything with Bail," she spoke up for the older woman. "After what happened, it-"

"I know, Sabé," she cried. "I'm not mad at him. I can't be. I understand what he and Breha did for Leia-" she cut herself off, surprised that she had managed to say her name. Jobal fought to regain her composition. "I understand how vital it was that they protected her like they did. I'm not mad at him for harboring her like he did. In fact, I'm really thankful he did. I will forever owe the Organas for caring for her. And the . . . Anakin's family."

"The Lars." Sabé looked to Jobal's older daughter Sola. She had gained her calm and looked to be on the opposite side of things. Lightly, not all harshly, she crossed her arms, looking away. "I still don't understand why they had to keep this from us," she said. "We would have taken care of the twins! We would have loved them and fed them and given them the galaxy-!"

"Sola!" Jobal quietly reprimanded her. "If we had known from the start, Luke and Leia would have been in danger. We couldn't have. We couldn't have cared for them like the Organas and Lars have." Jobal turned back to Sabé and nodded. "So we come to see her. To see my granddaughter. For the first time."

Sabé smiled gently, reaching out an arm to guide her forward. "Come. She's waiting in the living room with the other guests." Quickly, though, she made sure to catch Ryoo's eye. "Are you alright?"

The woman nodded, her long curls bobbing with her head. For the first time, she spoke, assuring Sabé, "Well enough to continue. I've been waiting for this for years."

Sabé shared with Ryoo her reassuring smile and led them to the party room which was filled with laughter and talking and such joyful noise. Of course, Leia was at the center of it; Aryn sat right at her side while Memily and Tia stood close by. The others were clustered together on couches around the one on which Aryn and Leia sat. As Sabé entered with the Naberrie women, she caught sight of Rouge stiffening and turning away. Tia smiled in greeting, waving them in. "Welcome! Come in! It's a pleas-"

Leia craned her neck to playfully glare at Tia, admonishing, "Aunt Tia, this isn't one of Papa's formal meetings. Stop it!" Memily chuckled and it was only a couple seconds before Sabé, Rouge, Celly, and Aryn burst into guffaws. After, it was only for a second that Tia appeared embarrassed about it. Then, she laughed it off with them.

Jobal bent as if to curtsy, but Tia shook her head. "No, we will have none of that. As Leia said, this isn't a formal event. We are here together in celebration."

They all hugged before Sabé got them to approach Leia. Pooja was hugging her fiercely and Sabé saw the evident worry in Memily's eyes. "Relax," she whispered to her, smiling. "Jobal," she began as Aryn stepped aside to give the reunion party room. "This is your granddaughter Leia. Sola, your niece and Ryoo, your cousin."

The sense of bittersweet union was palpable. The air was heavy with sorrow, yet light with relief. Joy was somewhere in the mix, just hard to define as it was muted in an odd way. Sabé figured the real joy would come in a sudden burst once reality dawned and settled. No one said anything for a long time.

Jobal gave a little gasp as she took in the sight of her third granddaughter before her. Sola's knees were buckling and Ryoo had discreetly retreated to her sister's side. "Leia," Jobal whispered her name and the rest of the room went dead silent, all eyes watching the scene unfold. "Oh, Padmé," the grandmother whimpered. "You look like her. Just like her. My Padmé. You look just like your . . . _mother_." Leia visibly gulped, but she found her courage and held out her arms to her grandmother. Jobal gave a little cry before she flew into Leia's arms and even Sola laughed. She took her turn to embrace Leia, smiling proudly at her. "She's right," she managed, in tears. "You're so beautiful and you do look just like her!"

"Thank you. Aunt Sola."

Sola froze, nearly dying on the spot.

"Oh, dear," Pooja murmured, hurrying over to her mother. She took her firmly by the shoulders and pulled her back. "Naboo to Mama! Relax, Mama. Caaaalm down."

Leia chuckled. "It's wonderful finally getting to meet you. Sabé has told me much about all three of you and I've been very excited for this. I'm glad you could come here to Alderaan."

Sola managed to break free of her shock and she nodded quickly. "Of course! We wouldn't miss this for the world, getting to meet you. My niece!" Sola gave a little laugh. "You really do look just like her."

Pooja gave what almost sounded like a laugh of nervousness as she gently pulled on her mother, telling her quietly, "Yes, Mama. Relax. And be careful not to freak her out. This is new to her, too."

Leia shook her head and laughed. "It's fine."

"Sit down," Sabé encouraged. "Tia, Rouge, Celly, these are the Naberries: Sola, Jobal, Ryoo. And I'm sure you'll recognize Miss Pooja . . . "

Tia nodded. "Senator Pooja Naberrie. What a pleasure."

"I should say the same to you, Lady Tia. Thank you for having us over."

"Well, it's all for Leia."

* * *

"Two girls. Two girls are perfect."

Aryn smiled at Jobal and Sola with a bit of envy. "Is that all your family does?"

The two older Naberrie women plus Pooja all looked to Ryoo who went pink in the face. "Pretty much," she said.

Sabé gaped. "Are you pregnant, Ry?"

"Three months along and Ruwen is already swearing it's another girl. What about you, Aryn? Isn't it a boy you have?"

Aryn nodded. "Raynar. He's nearly a year old! I can't believe it. This last year has just flown by."

Leia looked away, her expression growing solemn. Instantly, Aryn felt guilty. "I'm so sorry, Leia. I didn't think-"

"No." Leia shook her head, shifting in her seat and rubbing her belly as if to remind herself that, despite the precious baby she'd lost that day, she was getting another baby very soon. And two more than that! "It's alright. I do keep thinking about Mama, though. Of course, I wish she was here."

"Ohh." Memily reached over and squeezed her knee. "You know she would have loved to be here for you. It's alright, though. Just ask your daddy and he'll assure you that Breha's still watching over you."

The comment seemed to be enough to comfort the Organa sisters since the Naberries arrived; it must have assured them that they were still Leia's first family.

"Anyway, Raynar is a bit of a handful. Bornan and I couldn't imagine having another child. As much as I may want a girl."

"You could have just done it like Leia," Sabé suggested with a smile. "Multiples-"

"I do not recommend in the least," Leia interrupted, shaking her head and biting into another cupcake slathered in thick, rich, tie-dye blue and pink frosting.

Everyone laughed.

"So," Pooja propped her chin on her hand, leaning forward as she began to ask, "What are the genders? You didn't actually think you'd be able to keep it a secret this long, did you?"

Licking a layer of frosting from her lips, Leia shook her head. "What secret? I'm not keeping any secrets."

"Stop that! Leia, honey, this is what baby showers are for. You're supposed to tell all your friends if it's a girl or a boy. Now, tell!"

Discreetly, Sabé coughed to hide her laughter, looking away so as not to be noticed. She could feel Leia's glare on her. "No secrets," Leia insisted. "I swear. We don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"The genders. We don't know."

"That's absurd!" Sola exclaimed. It seemed that everyone else was starting to get impatient too. "That's what ultrasounds are for. Did no one ever tell you how these things go?"

"No, listen. Han and I had the ultrasound. That's how we found out we're having the do-one-get-three package deal." Sabé and Memily snickered. "However, it was too difficult to tell the genders. Han and I have no idea what we're getting."

A long, astonished silence fell as the others realized that Leia was telling the truth. "You're kidding," Ryoo said, staring at her cousin. "How have you and your husband been preparing, then? What about names and clothes?"

Leia allowed a smile to flicker onto her lips and she explained simply, "Three girl names, three boy names. We have a list defined by priorities. If there are two girls, we'll use the first two girl names from our list."

Saché chuckled from her spot on the floor between Sabé and Rabé. She shared a glance with women and admitted, "I'm sorry, but I just can't get over how much she looks like Padmé. I keep thinking that we should have had a day like this with her, but we never got that proper goodbye." She dabbed at her eyes with the hem of her sleeve. "I know it's foolish, but I used to be mad at her for never telling us about everything, but, when I see Leia now, I can't be mad. I can only feel so sorry for her and then I have to wish that I could have helped her somehow, that I could have been there for her and everything would have been fine. Maybe I could have saved her. And I know that that's not really realistic, but I can't help it! I have to _think_! I have to think about her and Leia and Luke and try to imagine how things could have turned out. I hate myself for doing it, but I can't help it.

"I miss my queen so much, but, now, when I look at Leia . . . it's all okay. I'm okay now. I finally feel healed. Like, somehow, I'm getting to say that goodbye to Padmé like I've always wanted to."

Silence. Whether Nabooan or Alderaanian, Saché's words had a profound effect on everyone. The Alderaanians may not have understood the full impact having not ever known Padmé, but the bittersweetness of the moment was palpable and joined the Nabooan in their tears. Though Jobalcried with everyone else, she smiled, nodding. She cupped Leia's cheek in her hand, smiling. "I miss her," she cried. "But I get to see her again. This night." She wiped her eyes and fell into Ryoo and Pooja's arms. "And she looks as beautiful as she always was."

This time, Leia's tears were not induced by a single ounce of hormones.

Suddenly, Rabé laughed. She took one of Jobal's hands and one of Leia's, laughing. "Forget that! Try imagining Padmé as a grandmother!"

Though everyone's tears were already of joy, they all laughed together, everyone surrounding Leia and celebrating with her. Sabé fought her way back to Leia's side. She hugged her, crying along with everyone else, and said, "She would be so proud of you!"

* * *

"How do you feel?" Aryn asked Leia, bringing her another few cookies and bars. "Ready for motherhood yet?"

"Well, I did get a lot of advice. Maybe more than I'll know what to do with!"

"Oh, trust me. You're going to be begging for more advice real soon."

Leia paused. She stared at her belly, both hands resting on it. "But it's still worth it?"

Aryn beamed. "Every single second."


	13. Family Old and New: Part 2--r

"So, you do like it here?" Sola suddenly asked Sabé, glancing at her over her cup.

Sabé flashed a smile her way. "Of course, I do. I've been fortunate enough to spend the last twenty-something years watching over my queen's daughter. I love it here."

Though Sola smiled, she didn't seem quite satisfied enough with that answer. She shared a look with her mother before crossing her legs all lady-like and looking to Memily. So, Sabé looked to Memily too. The poor woman looked so bewildered that the Naberrie woman might speak to her, a mere servant. "Memily, right?" Sola asked. Memily nodded. "Well, Memily, I don't suppose there've been any handsome men around here that might work well for our Sabé?"

Sabé froze. Knowing Memily, her secret was no longer safe and her friend would be spilling every fine detail in seconds to the Naberries. Still, though, Sabé prayed. In vain.

Memily's face lit up and, immediately, Sola and Jobal leaned forward. "Are you saying there is someone?" And yet, Memily hadn't spoken a word. She sat back in her seat, smiling excitedly as she began to gather the perfect words. Sabé's breath caught. "No, Memily," she begged quietly. Memily beamed at her. "No, Memily, I'm begging you."

"Don't worry, dear," Jobal spoke to Memily, touching the woman's shoulder. "We won't let her hurt you. Now, spill."

"His name is Ducchi."

"Memily!"

"Sabé!"

Never had Sabé seen Sola smile brighter. She leaned in closer yet and asked, "Tell us everything!"

"There's nothing to tell!" Sabé quickly interjected. She'd imagined telling the Naberries about Ducchi plenty before. She had run several different settings through her head, planned every word. Sabé had imagined herself excitedly talking to them about him. After all, the Naberries were her family and she could only have imagined this as a friendly conversation that Jobal, Sola, and Sola's daughters would have taken much excitement in. But it wasn't going to go that way. No, this was going to be as uncomfortable as the parents of a teenager asking their child about some kid at school. That was how this would unfold. _Thanks, Memily!_ What Sabé had been hoping for was time; time to think, time to recollect herself, time to figure out what exactly was going on with her and Ducchi. But that time apparently didn't exist. "Really-"

Memily shook her head, saying, "I'll spare you by interrupting you at this very moment because whatever response you could come up with to defend yourself is a lie. They're dating now."

Sola's eyes practically popped out of her head " _What?!_ "

"It's not really . . . _dating_." Sabé tried to explain, simultaneously not sure _how_ to explain. What stage exactly were she and Ducchi at, anyway?

"True," Memily said, considering it. "They're courting."

"We're not courting!" Sabé quickly jumped back in, but the Naberrie women were past listening to her.

"Since when?!"

"Oh, this is somewhat new. They've had a romantic friendship going for about twenty years now."

Jobal gaped.

"Memily, I swear I am going to kill you!" The Alderaanian just laughed. "Mm-hm. Yeah. Sure."

Recovering from their initial shock, Sola and Jobal now turned to Sabé. "No, no, no! Tell us about him! Who is this guy? How long have you known him?"

Quietly, but just loud enough, Memily answered for her, "About twenty years."

"Sabé!" Sola and Jobal gasped. _Kill me, please,_ Sabé silently begged.

"Sabé!" Someone else was shouting her name now, but it wasn't Jobal or Sola or even Memily. Sabé turned to see Freneá running in, a panicked look on her face. Her eyes wide, she cried again, "Sabé! It's Leia! She needs you! Something's wrong! I think she's in pain-!"

"Freneá, where is she?"

"Aryn and Pooja helped her into the refresher-"

Say no more, she and Memily were off. Sabé could hear Memily at her heels, could somehow sense her rush and the adrenaline rushing through her veins. The two of them, her and Memily, they practically lived to serve Leia. Their niece.

Sabé practically ran into the door as she skidded to a stop and the crowd of guests took a step back. "Leia," she called, rapping her knuckles against the door. "Leia, is everything alright?"

On the other side, Sabé heard her moan before answering. "Sabé? It hurts."

"Hurts?"

Memily tapped Sabé's shoulder, telling her, "She was complaining of braxton hicks earlier, remember?"

"They weren't braxton hicks." Sabé turned back to the door and asked, "Leia? Can I come in?"

"Please!" First, though, she looked back to the surrounding crowd. Catching her look, Aryn jumped in. "Miss Kaulley," she said to a nearby servant. "Why don't you take Princess Freneá home?"

"Of course, my Queen."

Tia followed her lead, grabbing other guests and leading them back to their speeders. Sabé nodded her thanks quickly before she burst into the refresher. Leia was doubled over on the floor, kneeling on all fours. Her face was twisted with pain and tear tracks running down her face testified her fear. Sabé fell to a knee at her side. "Leia, talk to me, honey. How often are you feeling these pains now?"

Instead of answering, though, Leia repeated, "It hurts. Sabé, it hurts."

"I know, honey. I know it does. Here. Sit back." Memily helped position Leia so she was sitting and propped her up against one wall of the refresher. Sabé pulled her skirt up, checking Leia's labor progress. "She's dilating," she confirmed to Memily. "I think it's time we get her to the hospital." Squeezing one of Leia's hands, Memily nodded. Sabé smiled encouragingly at Leia. "You're going to be a mommy real soon." Then, she laughed because she could pick out both the fear and excitement in Leia's responding expression.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," Leia confided to her. "I'm terrified."

"I know. But Han's going to be right there the whole time. Everything's going to be okay, Leia. You two will do just fine." She left a kiss on her niece's forehead before she turned back to Aryn who was still there, awaiting instruction. "Call Han," Sabé told her. "Call Han and tell him to meet us at the hospital. Also. Tell him he's going to be a father very soon."

* * *

True to his word to Leia, Han hadn't had a single drink. Of course, the guys had taken this as a challenge, bringing Han to a bar while Leia had her baby shower. At first, this had been a get-together so Han could get some parenting advice. Bail had invited Bornan and, with the Naberrie women at Leia's baby shower meeting Leia for the first time, Ruwee and Darred, Leia's grandfather and uncle. Bail had also invited Luke, Chewie, and Ducchi along more as Han's close friends.

All night, Han had taken in every word of Bail's, Bornan's, and the Naberrie men as if he were extremely thirsty. With three little ones on the way, he knew he needed all the advice he could get. Lucky for him, these fathers had plenty of advice. "You're going to mess up every once in a while," Ruwee was telling him. "That's just how you learn. Just make sure you never make the same mistake again."

"Never give permission to the kids for anything without Mommy's permission. Ever."

"No late nights when there's school the next day. That never settles well with Mom either."

"Mostly," Darred said, shaking his hand to hush the others. "Just beware of Mother Bear." Bornan chuckled, reaching into his pocket as his comm rang.

Han was trying process all this information and understand it. From every tip on girls to warnings about boys, Han wanted to know everything he could. He wanted to be the very best father to his and Leia's children. He wanted them to love him as much as he loved them; he wanted them to understand how much he loved all three of them. He wanted to show Leia how great a father he could be. Above all, though, Han wanted to give them all the happiness he had. With weeks passing by and his precious children growing, preparing to make their entrance, Han was starting to realize how soon things were going to happen.

Before Han had met Leia, he'd never imagined having such a beautiful life. He'd never imagined he'd be as lucky as to win the heart of someone like Leia. And now, they were preparing to become parents to three precious babies. How had Han gotten so lucky?

His anxiety and fears still remained, though. Han understood fully well just how huge this was. He doubted he'd be so anxious if he didn't. For the past several months, he'd managed to keep himself calm to better help Leia, but it was all hitting him. Was he really ready to become a father?

"Aryn? What's . . . wait, what? You're kidding. Of course! I'll send him over right away. Han?"

Han looked up to see Bornan beaming at him. "Aryn just called me. Leia's in labor."

* * *

She was scared and panicked and exhausted all at once, but, above all else, Han thought she was beautiful. Even the beads of sweat gleaming across her face couldn't diminish the beauty to what Han saw. She was the mother of his children and the two of them were going to become parents very soon.

Han held Leia's hand tightly in both of his and kept his mouth resting in her sweaty hair, whispering comforts to her, encouraging her. She moaned into his chest as the pain became stronger and more frequent. Earlier, Bail, Luke, and Sabé had stopped by in their room to see Leia before no one was allowed in. Her body victim to the worst physical pain she'd ever felt, Leia could hardly even focus on talking to them and they'd left shortly after, leaving their well-wishes with Han. Now, it was just the two of them together and Han was thankful for the time alone with his wife before it was really time for the babies to come. He had a feeling that they were both as excited and terrified as each other. That was how Han found his confidence again. Freeing one hand from Leia's solid grasp, he caressed her cheek and she leaned into the touch, moaning. "I'm so proud of you," he told her softly. "You've been so strong even though it's been so tough. I wish I could be that strong too."

Leia shook her head, moving one hand to cover his. "I couldn't be this strong if you weren't," she corrected him.

Han smiled. "I've been running on the thrill." Han's comment managed to crack the faintest of smiles on Leia's face. She moaned in response, "Same. Partially." She didn't say anything more because a second later, she grimaced and grunted in pain, a fresh contraction slamming her. "Han!" she cried and he was instantly there, stroking her cheek, holding her hand just as tightly as she was. "It's okay. I'm here, Princess. I'm here still. Listen to me. Focus on me. I'm here, Leia. It's alright."

"Oh, Han!"

"Remember deep breaths, sweetheart."

" _Haaan!_ "

"Hey, it's okay."

"Han, I want to push!"

"I know, sweetheart. We still have to hear from the doctor, though. He has to decide if you even can do this naturally." Han didn't add that he was already pretty sure there was no way that was happening.

After a few more seconds, the contraction eased somewhat; just enough that Leia's grip loosened slightly and she opened her eyes to look up at him, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"Princess," a voice spoke up and Han turned to see Leia's doctor entering. "I hear a few new nobles are going to be born today. Is it true?" She smiled at Leia.

"I hope so," she managed to respond, letting go of Han's hand to caress her belly.

"Well, good news for you, then. You're fully dilated and I wouldn't wish to make you endure this any longer than you must." The calamarian doctor approached and folded her hands in front of her. Bad news coming, Han could tell. "Here's the thing. I took into deep consideration your wish to deliver naturally, but . . ."

"That's not happening, is it?" Leia asked.

"I'm sorry. Removing the triplets by surgery will be much safer and easier. I hate to have to do this, but, all things considered, this is what needs to be done."

Leia nodded, reaching for Han's hand again. She looked to him and he nodded, showing her all the comfort he could in his look. More tears spilled from her eyes, but she didn't cry out. She just nodded, turning her head to nod to the doctor. As she did, she gasped, another contraction sweeping over her. Han held her tight. Glancing up at the doctor, he said, "I think we're ready."

* * *

Now numbed from the belly down and an oxygen mask strapped over her mouth, Leia found herself lying flat on her back in a room much bigger than the one she'd been in not long ago. Dozens of different machines were either strapped to her or standing nearby; one proclaimed the racing beats of her heart while another was separately measuring the beats of her children's hearts. There were a few doctors in the room. They worked together as they hung a curtain over her belly to shield her view for while they operated on her. Han stood at her side, clad in his own paper-like, blue and green scrubs and mouth mask. She used his soft gaze as an anchor and held onto his dark brown eyes with hers. She pushed her own mask down. "This is really happening," she marveled, tears of disbelief pouring from her eyes. "Han, we're really going to be parents."

Han nodded. He took both of her hands in his and kissed the temple they made. "Only everything we've wanted for the last two years," he agreed. "I love you so much, Princess. I love you so much for doing this."

Leia gave him her best smile. "I love you for sticking with me these past several months. Even when I was tired and cranky and hungry, you never left my side."

"Never, Princess," Han assured her as if she needed it. He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Never ever, sweetheart. You're stuck with me."

"Good. That's the way I like my life."

Han glanced around the curtain, watching the doctors. He told his wife, "Only a couple more minutes until they're ready, I think. Our little ones are coming soon."

"Do you still remember the names or are you so nervous you've already forgotten?"

Han chuckled with her. "No, I still remember. I think you might have forgotten, though."

"Never, Han Solo. Not my babies' names."

"But which ones are we going to get to use?"

"You tell me, flyboy."

"Alright, Princess," one of the doctors spoke. "We're going to begin now."


	14. Good Cries

When Leia heard the first cry, she felt like she just might burst into thousands of pieces. Inconceivably, her life shifted dramatically and Leia _felt_ it. Nothing would ever be the same again. There were different pieces to her heart now besides the piece that had belonged to Han for three years. Now, a large part of her heart belonged to that cry. Leia lived for that cry. The rest of the world was lost to her and all she could hear was her own heart pounding in time to her baby's cries. An inexplicable joy took her over and Leia couldn't wait to see the body that belonged to that cry. She closed her eyes, trying to steel herself, trying to remain patient.

"It's a . . . " She heard Han choke on tears. "It's a boy." Leia burst into sobs and she opened her eyes to see Han's own tears running down his usually composed face. One of the doctors came around the bed to show Leia. She held out a white blanket with a little baby lying in it. Her baby. The doctor held the blanket close enough to Leia so she could reach out and touch her son. He was the tiniest little thing Leia had ever seen and his body was covered in blood and amniotic fluid, but he was easily the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. "Eile," she cried, bending her arm to touch him. His skin was slippery and gross, but so perfectly soft; Leia longed to hold him to her chest. His skin was also covered in fine hairs, tickling her fingers as she brushed them along his chest. Han reached over her to touch the baby as well. All too soon, though, the doctor took him away to get him cleaned off. Almost immediately after which, another cry snatched Leia's attention and a second doctor brought the second baby to Leia's side. "Another boy," this doctor told her through the mask over his mouth. Leia reached out her hand again and touched her bloody fingers to the second baby's chest. With the awkward angle her arm was bent at, she couldn't reach the head. "Evern," she named him and smiled even wider when he flinched under her touch. The doctor took him away and Leia took a long breath.

"One more, Princess," Han cried, stroking her forehead with a hand. "One more."

"Then I get to hold them?" she asked.

One last cry sounded and the baby was brought over. "Soon," the doctor promised her. "You'll get to hold them."

"What is it?"

Leia sensed the doctor's smile from behind her mask. She chuckled before telling her, "Third one's the charm, huh? It's a beautiful princess, Princess."

A girl. Leia's heart soared and she could barely even make out the image of her daughter through her wet, dripping eyes. Her cry was quieter than her brothers', Leia noticed, but her legs were kicking in their opened blanket. Leia brushed her fingers along her baby's chest and one of her hands shot out as if to reach for Leia. The mother's heart overflowed. Her eyes flicked across her baby girl's body, drinking it all in, trying to satisfy her hunger, but it wasn't enough.

"Eissa," Han said, smiling. The doctor disappeared with the last baby and Leia turned her gaze back to her husband who was smiling so deliriously at her. It was all too much for her. Her heart broke and she lost all control, sobbing into Han's chest as he leaned over to hug her. "You did it, Princess," he cheered her. "You did it. You gave us three beautiful children."


	15. Meeting the Little Ones--r

There seemed to be more machines and tubes in each incubator than baby. With different patches covering their bodies and tubes weaving in and out their noses (and, in Eile's case, mouth), Leia could hardly see them. It broke her heart to see them like that. It made her feel helpless. There was nothing she could do for them, but they were still alive and the doctors had assured her that they looked to be making a fine recovery. Still, Leia's heart ached for them.

Slouched in a hoverchair, Leia had one arm in one of the incubators' holes, tickling her index finger along one of the babies' cheeks. Han stood just behind her, holding her shoulders. "Look at them," he whispered, his voice sounding so marveled and amazed. "They're so perfect."

"I know," Leia agreed. "I can't take my eyes off of them." She turned in her chair to look at her husband. "Han, I want to hold them again."

"Sweetheart," Han said with a small chuckled. "You're exhausted. You need to rest, first."

"No, I need to hold them, first."

"Leia, you can wait to hold them again. First," he said and quickly scooped her up into his arms. Leia gave a little yowl in pain and he instantly apologized. "See? You need to rest so you can heal. Just like they're resting." Han gestured to the incubators. "So they can heal. Don't worry." He turned away and carried her out of the nursery and back to her room. "They'll still be there when you wake up. You'll get to go back to drooling over them before you know it."

Leia sighed. "Fine. But promise me you won't go to see them without me?"

"I swear. Now, I should go tell your dad and everyone else that they're here. They probably think you're still in labor."

Leia eyed a clock as he carried her down a hall. "Hasn't been that long."

"No. I'll tell them and then they can come see them once you wake up. Fair enough?"

"Perfect."

* * *

He was a father. How had that happened? Han suddenly found himself a father to three beautiful little babies. Already, he adored them. He loved them with such a passion, he couldn't imagine not having them. They were only half an hour old and Han was already hooked. He remembered Leia's grandfather saying something about that earlier in the night. What exactly had he said? _'It doesn't take long at all,'_ Ruwee had told Han with a knowing smile. _'As soon the doctor holds that baby up, you've found the center of your universe. At that moment, nothing else matters.'_ And now Han understood that.

Quite honestly, he couldn't wait for Leia to wake up so he could go straight back to their precious bundles. He longed to hold them again, to talk to them without the barrier of Leia's belly there anymore. How was such love even possible?

Han rounded the corner of a hallway to the waiting room. It was packed with the familiar faces of friends and family. Everyone was quite clearly tired, but when Han approached Sabé jumped to her feet and Bail was wide awake. Everyone in the room stared expectantly at Han. For some reason, he couldn't look back right away. His head fell and he caught it in his hands. Something about this almost wasn't real. It felt too good to be true.

A soft touch was placed on Han's shoulder and he looked up to see Sabé standing there, staring at him. "Is everything okay?" she asked, fearful.

Han nodded. "Everything's fine. Leia's fine. The babies should be okay-"

Sabé jumped. "Already?"

"Yeah. The doctor decided to deliver them by c-section. The triplets are in the NICU right now and Leia's sleeping." He looked over Sabé's shoulder to Bail whose eyes were wide as if he couldn't believe any of it either. Han laughed at him. "It's official," he assured his father-in-law. "You're a grandpa."

* * *

Bail, Luke, and Sabé were kind of the Solo triplets' first visitors. For sanitary reasons since the babies were in the NICU, they only got to look at them through a viewport. They'd been taken to a small hallway off to the side of the NICU where they could see Leia and Han in a small room holding their children. They watched as a nurse handed two tiny bundles to Leia and the last one to Han. For a few moments, the parents enjoyed it together, hardly noticing anything but the precious babies in their arms. Sabé wouldn't have been surprised if they'd momentarily forgotten she, Bail, and Luke were even there. After a while, though, Leia and a nurse fitted the other two babies into Han's arms and he brought them over to the window. "And here's Grandpa Bail," they could hear Han as he talked to his babies. "And Uncle Luke and Sabé. They're pretty cool."

"What are their names?" Luke asked, his eyes never leaving his niece and nephews.

"Eile, Evern, and Eissa Solo."

Sabé stood with her nose pressed to the window, smiling at the little bundles of dark hair and light skin. "They're so adorable!" she cooed.

"Are all babies that tiny?" Luke asked, studying his niece and nephews curiously. "And wrinkly?"

Leia, who had risen from her seat with help from the nurse and came to stand at Han's side, clung to her husband's arm and peered at their children around his shoulder. She looked up to glare at her brother. "They're a bit on the smaller side," Leia admitted, the expression on her face telling that 'a bit' was a bit less than honest. "But the doctors assure us that they're recovering well. We'll have to stay here a few days, though."

"Or a few weeks," Han added solemnly.

Sabé looked over to Bail to see that the grandfather had tears pooling in his eyes. Only a second later, Leia looked to him too. She smiled. "You okay, Grandpa?

Bail looked up and shared her smile. "I couldn't be better, Lelila." His gaze was drawn back to his grandchildren who slept contentedly in their father's arms. He flicked his tears away with a finger and touched a hand to the glass. "I can't wait to hold you, my grandbabies."

* * *

It was so natural, it irked Leia. The switch to motherhood had hit her so quickly, she'd considered herself fluent in baby talk. Not to mention, she found herself talking like that far too often. She would never notice it, though, until she looked up to see Han smiling, almost teasingly, at her.

Besides the switch being so comfortable, Leia was surprised with how much fuller she felt; like she'd never realized how she felt a bit empty until her babies came and filled it all up. They were her life and purpose and love. It was hard to remember how she and Han had made it through life without them.

"Ready to go home?" Han asked as he came into their room and kissed her forehead.

Glancing down at her daughter in her arms, Leia nodded shortly, though very anxious to sleep in a real bed again. "Ready and anxious," she told him. "Is everything ready so we can go?"

"Yeah," Han nodded. "Got everything packed up and in a speeder. Your dad should be coming any minute now to drive us home."

"Good. I can't wait." She looked back down to Eissa who was sucking eagerly at a bottle. "Then, Grandpa and Uncle Luke and everyone else will finally get to hold you and your brothers," she told the baby girl. "They're so excited to meet you again! They're so excited to hold you for the first time ever!"

Han kneeled by Leia and kissed Eissa's forehead, too. "There's my favorite little princess."

"I thought I was your favorite princess," Leia objected with a sly smile. Han laughed. "Well, now I've got two princesses, sweetheart, but I love you both."

"And now _I_ have two little _princes_." Leia smiled at the thought and looked to her other side where they both lay snuggled together in one cart. "I can't believe it's already been two weeks, Han. Another two weeks and they'll be a month old."

Han's arms came to wrap around her shoulders and he held her tight. "I know. It's insane. I'm just glad we finally get to go back home."

Leia shared a smile with him, following it with a yawn. "What do you think? Will Grandpa and Uncle Luke be smitten enough with them that we can take a long, _long_ nap?"

Han laughed, standing over the cart and scooping his sons into his arms. "I don't know. Maybe, if we have enough people to rotate them between. I don't think it'll take Luke long to find the joys of babies who refuse to sleep through the night."

"Knock, knock."

Leia and Han both looked up to see Bail standing in the doorway. The proud grandpa smiled at the sight of the babies in Leia and Han's arms. Leia smiled back at him, nodding him in. "Come in! Come and see your new grandbabies."

"I can hold them today?"

Leia laughed. "Yes, Daddy. You can hold them today." Leia would have paid a wealthy sum to see the look of excitement that crossed her father's face just to see it over and over again. His face lit up and he hurried over. Gingerly, Leia fitted Eissa into his arms and he held her tight, and protectively. Her eyes opened and she immediately started to wail, but Bail just held her closer and rocked from foot to foot. "Hush, _miada_. You're okay. I'm your grandpa! I know I'm not Mommy, but I used to rock her when she was a baby just like you." After a moment, Bail looked up to his daughter and gave a nervous look. "She's so tiny. Smaller than even you, I think. I'm scared I'm going to break her."

Han gave a little chuckled while Leia joked, "Please don't. We just got her."

"That's right," Bail said, turning his gaze back to the precious newborn. "A brand new fresh one."

Han frowned. "Fresh one?"

"It's what he calls newborns. Fresh from the womb."

"Oh." Han smiled at that.

Bail spoke up again. "But they're much healthier now, right?"

Leia nodded. "They're doing a lot better. They've still got a ways to go, but they're going to be alright."

"That's good. Well, are you ready to go home?"

Han and Leia exchanged a look and laughed. "Yes!" Leia exclaimed. "I am very ready to go home."

* * *

As soon as they arrived back at the Organa household, everyone was crowded around the babies, cooing over them, and completely engrossed in them. 'Everyone' included the Organa sisters, Luke, Memily, Sabé, Ducchi, Aryn and Bornan, Gram, Freneá, the Panteers, and the Jedi Masters Kenobi and Olin. Currently, it was Aryn, Raal, and Sabé everyone else had to fight for a turn, but the Nabooan woman had been holding Eissa for nearly a half hour and no one dared to try and part the two. The Thul child Raynar sat on the floor at Bail's feet, probably wondering why his parents were currently so enamored with a baby other than himself.

"Alright, Sabé," Memily admonished, daring to approach and slip a hand between Sabé and the baby. "It's time someone else gets a turn." Memily held the child up in the air and cooed, "Now Aunt Mem gets a turn! Now I get a turn to hold you, you adorable little one!"

Leia laughed. Turning to her father whom she sat beside, she said to him, "Was it such a thing when you brought _me_ home?"

Bail chuckled. "Bigger. Our older staff threw a party and foreign dignitaries came just to see you. It terrified me."

Leia laughed. "It's weird how attached to the triplets I already am. I keep watching Luke while he holds them and I'm terrified he's going to drop one of my babies."

"He's doing alright."

"I know he is, but that changes nothing." Leia watched Memily hand Eissa off to Ducchi and the man lit up as he took the baby. Her eyes opened and her mouth followed suit, opening wide and wide and wider yet. The older man laughed, tickling her nose and her eyes flicked and blinked as she tried to figure out what was going on. Ducchi only laughed harder, holding her to his shoulder.

* * *

"Look at him," Memily said, nudging Sabé with her elbow. "He's so good with kids; such a natural father I didn't know that. Did you?"

Sabé sighed. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"I like the way things are going between us, right now. The last thing I need is you trying to rush us."

"I'm not trying to rush you! I'm just saying . . . "

"Memily, that's completely irrational and that's never going to happen."

"So you think. I'm calling it right now. It won't be long. Just you watch."

Sabé shook her head. "I should know by now to leave you and your delusions alone." Abruptly, she turned the conversation. "They're so precious," she said. "The little ones are. Though, it's so insane; I feel like it wasn't that long ago Leia was so little like that."

Memily just smiled at her. "It won't be long," she repeated. "Just. You. Watch."


	16. An Unproposed Proposal

The news had caught Leia so off guard, she felt like she'd been tripped and she was still lying on the ground, trying to recover. Or, perhaps, the words 'off guard' weren't quite appropriate for the situation. _Surprised_ was better, or even shocked, befuddled, _confused_ even. She couldn't understand how this was happening. She had no idea where this was coming from. Leia had never been aware that was an actual sailing ship. As far as she'd been concerned, the two hardly even spoke to each other let alone had the chance to, but this was (apparently) very real and it was now official as Leia first became aware of its existence.

Sabé and Ducchi were engaged.

In all her twenty-two years of life and living in the palace and knowing the Organas' cook, Leia had never seen Memily more excited. She didn't show even the faintest hint of surprise which confused Leia furthermore. She'd ceased her fit of squeals from earlier, but on her face was a thrilled grin like no other that refused to fade. she stood right at Sabé's side, still drooling over the diamond on the Nabooan's hand. Stunning as the piece of jewelry was, it wasn't quite enough to switch Leia's focus. Her mind was still trying to understand how this had happened.

"Leia?"

Leia looked up to see Sabé watching her cautiously. "Huh?"

Sabé cracked a smile. "Something the matter?"

"Something the matter? No, absolutely not," Leia responded sarcastically. "I'm just sitting here, trying to remember the last time I saw you talking to your alleged fiance. That's all."

Sabé rolled her eyes and patted the stool beside her. "Come here so we can talk." As Leia came forward, Memily gave the small crowd of leering servants a look and they reluctantly floated away, leaving the three women. "Do you have something against this?" Sabé asked.

"Not exactly. I'm just trying to figure out where in this great big galaxy this is coming from! I've hardly ever seen you two talk to each other let alone show some kind of indication that you're _in love_." Leia switched her gaze from Sabé to Memily and begged, "Please tell me I'm not the only one feeling blindsided by this."

"You aren't," Memily assured her with an amused smile, putting her hands on Leia's shoulders. "But rest assured this isn't anything new, just a bit sudden. Trust me, this ship has been sailing nearly as long as you've been alive. This is no new development. Just some rapid progress."

Considering the woman's words, Leia took a long breath and calmed herself "So, you've known about this for a while?" she asked Memily.

The Alderaanian confirmed it with a nod. "I was the only one Sabé told. For a while, at least. Now, hush and listen. Let her explain."

Leia looked to Sabé expectantly. "Well? _Auntie_?"

"Alright, alright! Don't blow a fuse. Where do you want me to st-"

"The very beginning," Leia said quickly.

"Alright. So it started- how old are you now?"

"Twenty-two."

"It started twenty-two years ago. My first night here on Alderaan, to be exact. It was . . . it was a tough time for me. A dark time." At once, Sabé's gaze wandered and her look turned dark at the memories. "With Padmé dead and the galaxy falling apart at the seams . . . I was . . . I was pretty much done. I felt ready to give up, just drop off the face of the planet. Somehow. I'd find a way. Anyway, that night, I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt like I was bleeding excessively- but I could still walk. I was just hurting. And wandering. So, I had a few drinks-"

"Objection," Memily interrupted, raising a hand. "It was not 'a few'."

" _Anyway_ , I drank some and I got considerably drunk. I hardly even remember where I'd gone to, but Ducchi found me. I was so broken, I couldn't hold myself together. Out of nowhere, I just started talking to him, spilling my life story to this man I had _just_ met . . . but he didn't call me a speeder for home." Sabé laughed shortly. "No. This honest-to-goodness, down-to-earth, sweet man _sits down_ with me and listens. He sits here . . . and just listens to me."

A shock of nostalgia hit Leia and she couldn't help but think back to the earlier days of her and Han's relationship. All he'd had to do to win her heart was listen. Leia understood the power in that, but it still amazed her just hearing this tale in the case of her aunt and the lonesome mechanic Ducchi.

"And I was telling him my life story! Telling him all these things that I've never told Bail or Memily! And then, you know what he did?" Sabé laughed. "He started telling me things about himself! And we were complete strangers to each other, spilling out our stories of woe."

"And you fell in love?" Leia asked with a teasing smile.

"Well, not like that! No. After that night, once I remembered what I'd done, I was humiliated! I felt so stupid and foolish. The thing was, whenever he saw me, he kept talking to me like that night had never happened. I never got over my humiliation, it just made me angry whenever he came up to me. Thinking about it now, he was so sweet and I feel awful for how I used to treat him, but he never stopped talking to me. I think he just wanted to make sure I knew he was there. And he still is."

"So, that's it? This is what your guys' relationship has been for twenty years?"

"Not exactly. After a little while, he kind of tried to, how should I say this, pursue me. That made me angry too. He'd come to the palace in the middle of the night because he knew I'd still be up. For a while, he tried talking to me about the things I'd told him, but he learned quickly how worse that made things. Soon, he just came to talk. To me. He'd ask me simple things just for the sake of conversation. He'd ask how my day was or if you were behaving or how cute your laugh was when you took your first steps. It was always simple, everyday things like that. He didn't want to give me more reasons to push him away. . . . And _that_ was how I fell in love with him. It was so simple. He was just what I needed whenever I needed it. That was how he unraveled me because I would never surrender with how high my walls were built. So he unraveled me first."

"And then you surrendered."

"And then I was defenseless, so I did the only thing I could: I did surrender."

That was it. Leia could see the fairytale in Sabé's story. She could understand how things had happened and how they'd happened so fast, so suddenly. Even if it the whole idea had been completely new to her as of this morning. "So, had he already proposed?" Leia asked. "Was this one of those things where he asked you years ago and your surrender meant saying 'yes'?"

"No," Sabé shook her head. "All he wanted was for me to be honest and admit that I loved him. Once I surrendered and admitted it . . . everything else fell into place really quickly. Last night was the first time he'd proposed. Ever."

* * *

 _"Where can I take a lady who's been to the far reaches of space? And yet, you've never told me a word about any of it. How about Naboo? Tell me about Naboo."_

 _Sabé laughed, clinging onto Ducchi's arm as they strolled down the sidewalk, leaving the royal house of Organa behind. "Naboo is lovely. Honestly, it's almost like Alderaan. I think that made the move from there to here easier. They may not be as into the whole natural beauty thing as Alderaan is-"_

 _"No one is," Ducchi quickly put in with a smile._

 _"But we like to keep some things too. The air is really clean and pure. And our architecture kind of brings out the beauty of the planet. It's very green and we have these beautiful waterfalls at the end of the city. It's really breathtaking."_

 _Ducchi nodded thoughtfully. "It does sound a lot like Alderaan. Do you have mountains?"_

 _Sabé shook her head. "No mountains. And no islands quite like Aldera either. But it's beautiful nonetheless."_

 _"I believe you. It sounds like the perfect place to inspire a few lines."_

 _"Naboo isn't much into the arts like Alderaan either, so . . . no famous poetry like that. No, we're about politics. Politicians and diplomats. That's what we're famous for."_

 _"Politicians and diplomats," Ducchi repeated. "And Palpatine."_

 _"Don't say that!" Sabé slapped his arm. "The Nabooans are very ashamed of him. They're ashamed of themselves, embarrassed."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Too many people are aware that Palpatine was from Naboo. While all planets have always boasted about their celebrities- and we did too- we can't do that anymore. We're ashamed that such evil came from our home."_

 _"I suppose I can understand that."_

 _"We used to boast about our politicians. Sio Bibble, Jar Jar Binks, Queen Kylantha. . . . Queen Amidala. But after Padmé died and Palpatine declared himself emperor . . . we just kind of . . . sank into the shadows and kept to ourselves."_

 _"You shouldn't have. Your planet, I mean. I don't know much about Naboo, but if their culture is as beautiful as ours . . . "_

 _"It is. Most people these days, though . . . it doesn't mean much. At least, it's not enough to pull ourselves out of our own shadow of guilt."_

 _A long silence settled and Sabé turned her head to look away._

 _"But it's forever a part of you."_

 _Sabé nodded. "It's who I am. Just like Alderaan is a part of you, isn't it?"_

 _Ducchi nodded, holding Sabé's arm a little tighter now. "From my loyalty to my poetic tongue," he said with a smile._

 _She laughed. "Yes. You have a very poetic tongue. Also, your pacifism. That always catches me."_

 _"That's how we can always call out tourists. They just stare at us when we bring words to blaster fights."_

 _Sabé laughed even harder. "I wish I could do that, though. At an early age, I was trained to draw out my blaster at a moments' notice. It's habitual."_

 _"That's the problem with this galaxy. We need more Alderaanians or an Alderaanian mindset."_

 _"That would be a miracle," the Nabooan agreed._

 _"Or," Ducchi added, stopping where he stood. Reaching for Sabé's chin, he said, "More beautiful Nabooans like you."_

 _The slightest of a blush came to Sabé's cheeks and it took all her will not to turn away in even more embarrassment. "Don't tell me there are any other beautiful Nabooans you're seeing."_

 _Ducchi shook his head, leaning in to kiss her. "Only you, darling."_

 _When he broke the kiss, Sabé couldn't help but feel like he'd stepped away too soon. Her body tingled with sparks of electricity and they slowly faded away. Oh, how she was tempted to pull him back in! As she recovered, Sabé cursed herself. "I wish I'd surrendered sooner."_

 _"I don't. I want you to be happy. I never meant to push you or force you into anything-"_

 _"You didn't!"_

 _"I want you to be mine when you want to."_

 _Sabé bit back a response, leaving it in her mind instead._ I want to. _"So, you were talking about where to take me."_

 _"That's right! I think I came up with just the place. Or activity, I mean. I thought I'd take you out for a relaxing day. Have you ever ridden rauntaun?"_

 _"An old friend of mine taught me. Why? Are we going to ride rauntaun?"_

 _"Well, have you ever ridden a rauntaun carriage?"_

 _Sabé shook her head._

 _"Are you kidding?! In all your years of living on Alderaan, you've never ridden a rauntaun carriage? It's only one of the things we're best known for!"_

 _"I know. I'm sorry, but I've been busy . . . doing . . . stuff."_

 _"Ahh." Ducchi nodded. "I see. Well, we have a lot to do because I don't think you've ever really experienced true Alderaanian culture in twenty years."_

 _"It is a shame."_

* * *

"He took you on a rauntaun carriage ride? That's so romantic!" Okay, so maybe this wasn't so bad, Leia thought.

"It was strange," Sabé explained. "I'd never really seen Alderaan before. It was like seeing Ducchi, getting to really know him."

Leia nodded. "Like you were talking about with Naboo."

"Exactly. And, by the way, it was really romantic. He's so funny, Ducchi is. He's such a different person when he's around fewer people. It's not that he's antisocial. I think he just doesn't know how to casually let other people in like he let me in. See, what do you think he's like?"

Leia thought about that. Sabé was right when she called him quiet and softspoken. She really didn't know much about the man. "He seems very nice, kind and generous. I know Mama trusted him more than half her staff."

"He is, but there's so much more. Ducchi is the sweetest man I've ever met. He's caring and funny and . . . " Sabé blushed deeply, her cheeks bright red with color. "Did you know he's a writer?"

"A writer?"

"Yeah. Well, a poet. He writes poems."

"Since when?"

"I'm not sure. A really, really long time I think. He's showed me some."

Leia watched Sabé carefully, trying to unravel the meaning of her words. "And, I suppose, he's written you some?"

Her blush returned and she nodded, her gaze falling to her lap. From Sabé's side, Memily giggled. "Leia, even you weren't this giddy whenever you talked about Han. Sabé's got it bad."

Leia laughed, hugging her aunt. "I'm glad he makes you so happy. Otherwise, I might have had to hunt him down and hurt him. Now, I want to hear more. Tell me, did anything else happen on your romantic carriage ride?"

"We made fun of rauntauns."

"That's so rude!"

* * *

 _"What about the horrible man who named rauntauns?" Ducchi began._

 _"Why? What's so wrong with their name?"_

 _"Haven't you ever heard of tauntauns?"_

 _"The ice creatures that live on Hoth?"_

 _"Yes, those. Rauntauns were lamely named after them, their distant and icy cousins."_

 _"Hm. I've always thought that tauntauns were named after rauntauns."_

 _"Mm-mm." Ducchi shook his head "A common misconception. No, rauntauns are the victim in this case."_

 _Sabé laughed. "Enough jokes for tonight. What's with the special outing?"_

 _"Special outing? How do you mean?"_

 _Sabé shook her head. "You know what I mean! What's so special that you're taking me out? That we're doing all this?" With a flip of her hand, she gestured to the carriage they sat in._

 _"Is there something wrong with me taking you out?"_

 _"Ducchi, I'm serious."_

 _He sighed, taking her hand in both of his. "It's insane, Sabé. It's insane how fast things between us have moved. But I couldn't be happier with how it's going." He paused and the two shared a smile. "I just thought I should take you out. And we should talk about this."_

 _"What about this?"_

 _For a long moment, Ducchi just stared at Sabé and it scared her a bit. His expression was not reassuring and her heart leaped into her throat, fearing the worst. "I'm ready to make a jump, but I don't want to take that jump if you aren't ready."_

Oh.

 _Sabé swallowed, momentarily unable to look him in the eye. This was a good thing, it sounded like. This was a great thing. It was wonderful, magnificent, perfect, splendid._

 _And it terrified Sabé in the greatest way._

 _"Um," she began, her words lost. "Okay. What . . . kind of jump?"_

 _Ducchi drew her gaze to his lap as he reached for something in his pocket. He pulled out a small, velvet box and, instantly, Sabé felt like she was going to faint. He opened it to reveal a ring._

 _It was a thin band, but so intricately decorated, Sabé's breath caught. There were vines, vines twisted up in each other, lacing their way around the band, with small diamonds caught up in their loops. He was proposing to her._

 _"Please say something, Sabé, because I'm terrified as Mustafar and I don't know what you're thinking and that scares me and I don't know if you think I'm insane or what, but-"_

 _The poor guy, Sabé thought. He needed to just shut up already. She brought her gaze back up and practically flew into his lap to kiss him. She heard him gasp in surprise and laughed against his lips, struggling to continue the kiss. Slowly, he reacted correctly and his arms wrapped around her waist, taking her in. She crumbled in his hold, her composition falling and she started to sob into his chest. The smell of his light perfume with a hint of oil burned through her nose, making her feel right at home. This was the home she'd always been looking for. This was what she always wanted to feel like._

 _Ducchi seemed irked by this. "The last time you cried like this in my arms was . . . "_

 _Sabé looked up to him and finished his sentence. "One of the greatest days of my life."_

 _"Why do you say that?"_

 _"Because I acted like an idiot and then life gave me you. Funny how things work like that."_

 _"Yeah, it is funny. So . . . " Ducchi looked away sheepishly, afraid to ask for confirmation. Sabé laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. "Yes, Ducchi. I want to marry you, too."_

* * *

"So, now you're engaged."

Sabé looked back to Leia, but didn't say anything for a moment. Her expression hard to read, nearly emotionless, she finally asked, "Does this upset you?"

Leia was startled. "Why would it upset me?"

"You said before, you didn't understand-"

"But I do now. You just explained. Sabé, this is amazing! This is wonderful!" Leia jumped from her seat and, to emphasize her happiness and reassure the woman, she ran into her arms, exclaiming, "I'm so happy for you! I'm so happy for you, Sabé! This is so exciting!"

Sabé finally smiled. "You're really happy?"

"What does it matter if I'm happy? Are you happy?"

For only the third time ever, Leia saw Sabé blush. "Yes, Leiá. He makes me very happy."


	17. Lights, Cameras, Babies!

"Alright, Needmo. You're on in five! Four! Three! Two!"

"Good morning, citizens of this beautiful galaxy, and welcome to Perre Needmo Newshour. I'm your host Perre Needmo.

"In headlining news, the planet of Alderaan is up early this fine morning and they are rejoicing in the births of new heirs to their throne."

* * *

"Good morning, Alderaan! This is Alderaan Planetwide, Planetside News. I am your host Kivana Silter.

"Late last night, our long awaited heirs arrived. While House Thul may be our ruling king and queen as of right now, the Organas have always held our fascination since the legendary marriage treaty between Viceroy Bail Organa and our beloved late Queen Breha. We, Alderaan's people, were caught up in the adoption of Princess Leia and our expectations of her. Well, Alderaan, rejoice again. For, we now have the first heirs of the next generation of House Organa.

"It was early this morning that Prince Han Solo publicly announced the birth of his and Princess Leia's triplets. And with their birth, we now know that Alderaan has two new princes and one new princess. Join me, great people of Alderaan, in welcoming Princess Eissa and Princes Eile and Evern Solo to this beautiful world."

* * *

"See those fireworks?" Leia cooed to Eile while she fed him, gazing out the viewport of their hospital room. "Would you believe that they're all for you? Well, you and your brother and sister. I think Alderaan is almost as happy that you guys are here as Daddy and I are. Not quite, though." She smiled down at her son and his contentedness as he drank thirstily from his bottle. Leia stroked his soft hair and smiled in wonder. "No one is as happy as we are."

"That's right," Han agreed. He came to sit at her side, holding the other two babies close to himself. He leaned over and kissed Eile's forehead."No one will ever be as happy as we are."


	18. Ashes, We All Fall Down

"Alright, Evern." Han Solo strode into the small kitchen with one of his sons in his arms. "What should we eat for lunch, huh? What have we got?" Han opened a cabinet and looked around the cans of baby food. "We've got some, _yuck_ , brown mush, yellow mush, orange mush. Hm! You know, the pink mush doesn't look too bad. But I bet that'll quite a poop."

Sabé just chuckled from where she sat with Ducchi and Memily. "He likes the blammer berries."

"Which one is that?"

Memily translated. "Blue mush."

"Ah!" Han grabbed a small jar and hurried towards the table. Just his luck, Han took a step and his foot slid on a bib and he went sailing. He kept Evern close, holding him tight, and landed on his rear end with Evern still in his arms.

Then, upon landing, Han just stopped. Only his butt hurt, which he figured wasn't too bad. His eyes slowly surveyed the scene and he held up his son to check on him.

Memily sighed, reaching into her pocket and handing Sabe a credit. She walked off, muttering, "I had faith in you, Han."

Just then, Leia walked in, carrying the other two babies. Seeing her husband sitting on the floor with their third child, she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know the kitchen floor had become your guys' special spot."

Han nodded. "Yeah, well, we came up with it not that long ago, so . . . we forgive you."

"Mm, hmm. From now on, would you like me to leave you two alone while you have your . . . _time_ here?"

Han thought about it a while before nodding. "Yeah, we would both really appreciate that."

"Hm, well, I'll take that into consideration from now on."

"Thank you."

"So, I suppose Eissa is comfortable down there?"

"Eissa?" Han shook his head. "Honey, this is Evern."

"No. Han, that's your daughter. If you'd changed her diaper like I'd asked, you would know that."

Leia walked past him, but froze. Looking at the broken jar and the spilled mess of baby food, she added, "Oh. And don't forget to clean that up."


	19. Meeting the Family

"They can be . . . a bit overwhelming," Sabé admitted. "But they mean the best. It's just that they're quick to excite. And when they're excited, they can get a bit loud. They'll be all over you, 'scoping you out'. They really are my family. I'm like their daughter. That's how we all treat each other."

Ducchi glanced towards the door for the umpteenth time. He asked her, "So, they _are_ your family, your parents, your sister. Should I be worried?"

"Not at all! Don't worry. Ruwee doesn't know how to be harsh," Sabé laughed. She reached for his arm and pulled him back to her side. "It'll be fine. They're loving people. Just act natural. Be the same you I adore and everything will be fine. They'll love you; I'm sure of it."

Ducchi smiled at her reassurances. She gave him a nod and he nodded back, taking her hand. Sabé turned to the door and knocked. "Coming!" someone was quick to respond and a few seconds later, the door flew open to reveal Pooja standing there. "Sabé!" she screeched and pulled her inside as well as into a huge hug.

"Loosen up! My dear, you're choking me!"

Pooja laughed, finally letting go of her. She stepped back and spotted Ducchi standing just behind Sabé. "And there he is! Come in, please."

"This is Pooja, one of Padmé's nieces," Sabé gave a quick introduction as she pulled him inside with her. They stepped into an open room and the rest of the family hurried in to meet the guests. Jobal and Ruwee came to the front of the assembled group and hugged Sabé before turning to politely shake hands with and hug Ducchi.

"Welcome to our home!" Jobal greeted. Ducchi kissed her cheek as was only Alderaanian custom and she smiled brightly. "Ducchi, right? We were only first hearing about you at Leia's baby shower. Unfortunately, our conversation came to an early end."

"But we feel very fortunate to be meeting you now," Ruwee said.

"Thank you," Ducchi smiled back. "Sabé has told me much about your family. I've been anxious to meet you as well."

In response, the couple smiled at Sabé. "She's always too kind," Jobal laughed. They stepped aside and Sola came forward with two others.

"Ducchi, this is Sola, Jobal and Ruwee's daughter," Sabé introduced them both as well. "And this is her husband Darred and their older daughter Ryoo. Lastly, Ryoo's husband and daughter." They all shook hands and from there, Jobal directed everyone to the dining room. "I have dinner waiting," she told Sabé and Ducchi. "You came just in time. The rolls are about ready and everything else is still nice and hot. Go ahead and take a seat."

Ducchi waited for Sabé to sit down and he took the seat right beside her. She tossed him another reassuring smile.

"Do guests here always eat first?" he asked.

Pooja and Ryoo had just come in and the two sisters laughed, taking their own seats. "That's just how Grandma is," Pooja explained. "Can't let anyone leave without eating!"

"I still remember when Anakin visited us that one time," Ryoo spoke up, surprising Sabé. She was such a soft-spoken person, but to be talking about Anakin, too? Immediately, she had Sabé's full attention. "It was the biggest meal she'd ever fed us." And Sabé didn't doubt it.

Ruwen and Darred pulled an extra table over and added it to the one already there. Ducchi helped bring out more chairs and everyone took their seats while Sola and Jobal brought out the meal.

"Thank you for the meal, ," Ducchi said, wiping his mouth as he finished. "I don't think I've ever had quite a fulfilling meal. At least, it's been a very long time."

"How unfortunate is that!" Jobal almost broke into a grin as she glanced at Sabé. "Well, you'll have to visit more often." This time, Sola caught Sabé's eye and winked at her for her mother. Sabé didn't have to flush this time. She just smiled broadly back.

"Now," Ruwee began once he came back from the kitchen and dropping everyone's plates in the sink. "From my understanding, I think the women were talking a bit about you when we visited Alderaan. We got to talk, too, but, at the time, I hadn't realized that you two were _together."_

Darred chuckled in agreement, seeing where he was going. It was about time. "It seems like the two of you have a lot of explaining to do."

" _That_ development is actually . . . kind of recent," Sabé told them honestly. "We just-"

Things were about to get awkward. As far as she'd been able to tell, Sabé could find no way to fix it. She was just bracing herself.

"Complicated!" Ducchi quickly and suddenly interrupted her. "It was complicated," he repeated and half the table burst into laughs as he smiled at his own response. Sabé couldn't help but join them. She took his hand and, in just a look, she tried to convey a simple message to him: _I love you_. In response, Ducchi squeezed her hand. _Yes, Leia, he makes me very happy._

"It's always complicated," Sola muttered.

Sabé began the tale, laughing a little. "We met my first night on Alderaan," she told them. "I was struggling with . . . Padmé's death. I was vulnerable and broken, but Ducchi was very kind and caring and he helped me pull through. Whether he meant to or not, it didn't take him much to have me hooked. After that, it just took me a while to admit it to him."

* * *

"I still remember when she was very young," Darred said as he and Ducchi walked through the backyard gardens. "She was new to the family, I guess you can say. At least, newer than I was. I was only Sola's boyfriend then. I remember, though, she melted into the family pretty quickly. It helped that Padmé was always bringing her over. At first, she was having dinner with us a few times a week, then sleeping over several times a month. Until Ruwee found out about her childhood . . . He and Jobal got the paperwork to adopt her immediately. She was over so often, the only difference was that she officially lived with us. I assume she told you about that?"

Mute for a long moment, Ducchi just nodded. "She still has explicit memories from earlier in her life. It wasn't easy for her to talk about."

"I'm sure. At any rate, it felt very natural once she officially moved in. I know Sola already looked out for her like she did Padmé. She was family here. We loved her. Padmé loved her."

"She talks about her a lot. Padmé, I mean. Often, Sabé will just briefly mention her, but it's been enough that I've heard quite a bit about her."

Darred chuckled. "Yeah, well. The two of them were very close. Sabé was always supposed to keep Padmé safe; that was her job, but Padmé was always looking out for her, too. They were close like that. It wasn't all sleepovers and handmaiden slash queen business. They _were_ sisters. And Sola! Sola was always proud of her younger sister for what she'd done for Sabé. Padmé was close with all her handmaidens, but her relationship with Sabé was something else." He paused a moment, stopping where he stood and turning to smile at Ducchi. "All of us are very thankful that she has found you. We're happy for her, for both of you. You have to understand how much it means for us to see her so happy. She really still is part of our family."

"I don't doubt it," Ducchi agreed. "And I do understand. I know how Padmé's death affected her and how it still does. She likes to take responsibility for it, insist that there were ways she could have saved her . . . but, at the same time, she knows so much better than that. I've been trying to help her, do what I can to ease her suffering-"

"Ha! We can all see that! It's been a long time since we've seen her so happy. When Bail and Sabé explained to us about Leia and Luke and what really happened to Padmé, we weren't mad at Obi-Wan for lying to us or mad at Bail for not telling us sooner. No, we understood what good had been done. Not only for the twins, but for Sabé, too. I think that getting to work with Leia for so long really helped. And, obviously, everything that you've done for her. We can tell you've done a lot. Whether it may seem like it to you or not, you've saved her, brought back the old happy Sabé. She was always the serious one of the handmaidens, but she was at least happy and her mood and aura were lighter. You've brought that back to her as well as a constant smile that wasn't there before. We've never seen her so happy. What you've done for her, and still doing, is something I doubt even Padmé could have done." Darred reached out and put a hand on Ducchi's shoulder, gratefulness shining in his eyes. "Thank you for that."

* * *

"'Where can I take thee, whom has seen the stars and sailed across them all?'" Sabé recited. Once she finished, she turned a smile on Ducchi, hoping she'd impressed him. He laughed. "Sorry, that's the only Emerjinn poem I have memorized."

Ducchi shrugged at her effort. "'Where can I take thee, whom has seen the stars and sailed across them all? Where can I take thee that the horizon fades and the waters don't fall.' Not too bad, handmaiden."

Sabé laughed at herself, returning to Ducchi's side. "I thought it would be the perfect moment to whip out that line," she told him. "You showed me Alderaan and everything it meant to you. I want to show you Naboo and everything Naboo means to me."

"I would love to see more of this beautiful place."

"You think it will inspire more of those beautiful words to fall out of your mouth?"

"Do _you_ think it will?"

"I think it is that beautiful, yes."

"Then, show me, Sabé."

Sabé gave a single nod before turning out of the street and down to a busier road. She waved a hand to hail a speeder and when one stopped, she whispered something to the driver. He nodded and Sabé pulled Ducchi into the speeder's back seat with her. "I need you to help me," she said. "Can you do that?"

"Always."

"I need you to hold me together."

Confused but simultaneously mesmerized, Ducchi agreed. He watched her eyes carefully and she stared back for a few seconds, but she suddenly turned her head away and didn't say another word throughout the entire drive.

After a while, the speeder came to a stop outside a graveyard. Ducchi gazed upon all the stones, stunned. Quite honestly, he was a little scared, but he followed Sabé as she got out of the speeder and began striding straight through the area. He hurried after her and quickly realized that she was headed in the direction of what looked like a miniature room in the middle of a graveyard. And that it literally was. It was painted a deep, pastel-like purple and was covered in slanted letters of praise for brave and heroic actions, Ducchi read. It was surrounded with flowers and notes and gifts, the ground around the room littered with these things. _It must be a mausoleum_ , he realized. Sabé stopped several feet before the place and gasped. He stood beside her and watched the tears fall down her cheeks. Her chin trembled and her hands shook, but her gaze didn't falter from the mausoleum. "22 years," she cried. "It's already been 22 years and this is the first time I've ever visited her." Ducchi's gaze snapped ahead to the memorial. So, this was the final resting place of Padmé Naberrie Amidala. He asked her carefully, "Why haven't you gone before?"

Sabé actually smiled when she looked back to him. Keeping that smile, she answered, "I've been waiting for someone like you to take me. Hold me together. Please?"

He nodded. "Promise." He took her hand and held it firmly in both of his and, together, they walked inside.


	20. Wish You Were Here--r

"Just like old times," Dormé laughed, clapping as Sabé came out in another dress. Sabé had invited her old friends from Naboo, the Naberries, and Memily and Leia to help her pick out a wedding dress. They all sat squished together on a few couches, critiquing every dress they found.

Sabé smiled as she recalled the memories her old friend was referring to. "I remember. Except, Padmé made it a lot more fun. And we were still kids."

From the other end of the couch half the handmaidens were sharing, Rabé chuckled. "You were always the serious one out of all of us. Padmé used to joke that you were the hardest to please and it was her daily mission to make you laugh."

Sabé snorted. "That would explain a lot." Standing before the tall mirror, she turned to her side and studied the silky lace dress Dormé had picked out for her. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline. And the whole thing was lace. All of it. "This is too much, Dorm," she said, shaking her head. "This is way too much."

"You are so picky," she complained, half-joking as she got up from the couch and went to help Sabé out of the dress. They went back into a stall and Sabé came back out in another. "Mind me," she rolled her eyes, playfully shoving Dormé. "Just because Padmé was willing to wear anything you and Saché came up with."

"The red dress!" Fé moaned, then burst into guffaws.

Saché jumped to her feet to protest. "Hey! Padmé loved that dress!"

"They looked like kriffing eyeballs!" Sabé exclaimed. "Now, stop it! Your taste is too extravagant. Where's Leia?"

"Come here." Leia hurried to take her hand and pulled her across the store. "I think I know what we're looking for now."

"Good because I have no idea."

"Look. Why don't you try on something simpler? Less frilly, dazzling, and lacey." Leia stopped at a rack of plainer dresses. "It doesn't have to be completely boring. I think you just need something . . . less loud." She pulled a dress off the rack and held it up for Sabé to see. It had a shorter skirt, long sleeves, and a corset back. The older woman shook her head. "You're right. Too plain."

"Alright. Now we at least have a range. What do you like in a dress? A little sparkle? Bedazzled? Lace?"

Sabé considered. "I liked the lace. It was just-"

"Too much."

Leia nodded and turned back to the rack, her eyes darting back and forth as she continued the search. Just watching her, Sabé had to laugh. "You are just like your mother sometimes," she told her. "While she was queen, the other girls always said I was the serious one. And picky. Padmé would always take it as a challenge. She would spend an hour just trying to find something I'd like. She was nice like that."

Leia smiled, glancing sideways at her. "You should feel beautiful on your wedding day. And your dress shouldn't take the attention away from you. It should compliment you." Her hands suddenly stopped their dance across the shoulders of the hangers and she quickly reached in to pick up another dress, beaming. "Here we go," Leia muttered, clearly excited. She held it up in front of her to display it to Sabé. At first glance, it looked very plain. It wasn't the traditional white, but a fancier champagne or ivory color that went so well with the vines of lace that swirled up the sides of the skirt and covered the top of the dress and three-quarter sleeves.

Sabé gasped. Giggling, Leia handed it to her. "Oh, stars of Naboo, it's beautiful!"

"What are you waiting for? Go try it on!"

"Memily!" Sabé called down the aisle, holding up the gown in its plastic bag. "Will you help me?"

"Yeah, of course."

* * *

When Sabé came out of the changing stall, it almost looked as if she were gliding along with how the dress fell to the floor, hiding her feet. Its champagne color went so well with her skin tone, Leia could only describe the effect as it seemed to be a part of her, fitted to her so perfectly. Sabé looked nervous as she came out in it. Her fists were caught up in the fabric and she held it up off the floor. She took a quick breath before looking back to the other women.

At first, no one said anything. All they could do was stare. Leia, Sola, Rabé, Saché, and Dormé all found themselves leaning forward in their seats, gaping at Sabé as she approached.

"Oh, Sabé!" Jobal was the first to manage words. Her hands over her mouth, she started to giggle é flushed and Leia almost laughed aloud at how nervous she looked. She didn't seem to see what everyone else did: she looked stunning. "It's been a long time since I've worn a dress," she laughed quietly and Rabé smirked at her. "Well, don't tell me you were planning on walking down the aisle in that old orange dress, were you?"

Sabé turned to face the tall mirror and she turned, eyeing herself down. "Does it look alright-?"

Leia groaned. "Sabé, are you kidding? You look amazing!"

"Do _you_ like it?" Jobal asked her. Sabé turned to face her. A small smile spread across her face and tears began to glisten in her eyes as she nodded. "Yeah. I really do."

"Is this the one?"

Eagerly, she nodded again.

"Alright," Sola smiled. "I'll help you get it off." Sola followed her back into the changing stall and helped her carefully pull the dress over her head. "I've never seen you so nervous," she suddenly said. "It's kind of funny."

Sabé laughed shortly. "My fiancé has a funny way of doing that to me."

Sola laughed again. "I'm going to say it because I just might suffocate if neither of us says it soon already. Here goes: I keep thinking about Padmé and what she would think of all this."

Sabé didn't respond.

"I know it's still hard to think about, but I just know she would have gotten a real kick out of watching you get giddy over a man."

Still, she didn't respond.

"Sabé," Sola soothed. She turned while Sabé got out of her slip dress and put her clothes back on. "She-"

"I know," Sabé quickly interrupted her. "I know, Sola. Ducchi has helped me reach a certain peace with Padmé's death. I can talk about it now, but I've been thinking about her the same way lately. I keep thinking about when we were younger and we promised we'd be each other's maids-of-honor. Back then, it seemed ridiculous to think I could ever give someone else that honor at my wedding. Or to think that I would never get to do that for her." She sighed. "She should be here, Sola. I keep looking around, wondering where she is. But she isn't there. It almost feels wrong."

"How could it feel wrong? What part of it feels wrong?"

"The part where I came here. And found new family. And made a new friend who cares about me just as much as Padmé did."

"You've already decided on a maid-of-honor?"

"Yeah. I decided pretty quickly too. It was obvious and I'm happy with my choice. I think she'll be very honored . . . but it still seems wrong that it isn't Padmé."

Sabé tapped her shoulder, telling her she was done dressing. Sola turned around and smiled at her. "You deserve to be happy, Sabé. Padmé would want me to say this all to you. When she died, you didn't deserve to lose everything with her. Perhaps, it was Fate that understood that and had Breha Organa call you and offer you a job on Alderaan. So that you met Ducchi. So that you made new friends. So that you found all the happiness that you have always deserved and Padmé always wanted you to have. This is how things are supposed to go, Sabé. She wants you to be happy. She doesn't want you to feel bad or guilty. She wants you to enjoy all the happiness you've gained." Sola stepped forward and embraced her late sister's best friend. "She is still here and she wants you to move on and be okay. _With_ your new family. _With_ Ducchi. Let go, Sabé. Let go of all your guilt and pain. Let him heal you. And be happy again."


	21. Parallels of Fatherhood

How was it that he already loved them so much? How was it that his entire world now balanced on their hearts? How was any of it possible?

First, Han had fallen for the petite, powerhouse princess. Madly and hopelessly, he'd hit rock bottom for her, simultaneously cursing himself for ever even hoping he could be with her. But then he had gotten her and the dream was dreamt: they wanted kids. Now, they had some. _Three_ of them. What had he ever done to deserve any of this?

Han settled Evern into his crib with Eile and he turned to pick up Eissa before her cries woke her brothers up again. Leia had fallen asleep and Han wanted to make sure she got all the rest she needed. Also, he figured this was the perfect chance to work on his father skills. He would have to learn fast. "Hey, there, sweetheart," Han whispered and began to rock her. "You're okay. You're alright. There's no reason to cry. You need to go to sleep right now like everyone else is. It's bedtime. That's what everyone's supposed to do at bedtime."

Eissa didn't seem to understand this, though, and her wails continued. Han continued to rock her as he brought her downstairs. He came to the kitchen where a few of the older adults were still up and fetched a bottle from the counter. "Here . How about a late night snack, huh?" He put the bottle to her lips and moved it along her gums until she got the hint and started sucking on the plastic nipple. "There we go."

Bail smiled at the father and he told his son-in-law, "Looks like you've already got a hang on fatherhood."

"Hmph! Hardly. I'm working on it, though."

"Yes. You're doing very well. For the first night home, that is."

"Well, I had a few weeks at the hospital to practice. Ha! It's a bit different to see them out of the incubators, though." When he said that last part, Han dipped his head to kiss his daughter's forehead.

* * *

For a long moment, Bail was content with just watching the new father and so he did, smiling at the sight of father rocking daughter to a silent, steady rhythm. The memories came back to him and he could remember being in Han's place twenty years ago. What a shock it had been when life just suddenly happened and Bail, seemingly out of nowhere, found himself a father to Padmé and Anakin's daughter. Rushing home amidst the chaos of the galaxy crumbling, there had been an odd thrill rushing through his veins. He'd hardly had the calmness to record a brief message for his wife and explain as best he could that she needed to be prepared for Leia coming home. He hadn't been prepared. Just like with every other new father in the entire universe, parenthood had come with a shock and one far past the late nights and overall exhaustion. Having a child, having a daughter, that was to be his from then on, had rocked Bail's world.

It had had the same effect on Breha, too, he remembered. In the message he had sent her before arriving home, Bail had tried to explain as much as he could in vague and cryptic words in case someone was listening in or ever found the recording. Upon arriving home, Bail realized that either his words had been too cryptic or he just had been too fazed to actually explain anything. He'd entered the palace, welcomed back by all the staff. Carrying Leia in a small basket, he met his wife in the foyer where she stopped and creased her brows while she stared at him. "B," she'd said, afraid. "What has happened?"

"Something horrible," Bail told her. "Something horrible has happened to the galaxy, to dear friends of ours. But to us . . . my dove, something wonderful has happened."

Breha's frown deepened. He took her arm and hurried through the palace to the balcony outside their room. He told her to sit and she did. "First, tell me the bad news," she asked of him. "And all of it. There have been rumors about Palpatine and Padmé. Are they true?"

Taking a seat beside her, Bail nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid they are. Well, some of them. Forget what anyone has told you about Padmé. Let them think what they think, but it's all a lie. Anakin Skywalker has turned to the dark side and he hurt Padmé. That's how she died."

"She really is dead."

"But the child didn't die."

"What happened to it, then? Who will care for the child if both parents are dead?"

Bail smiled lightly at her and he held up the basket, slowly peeling back the layers of blankets. "We will, my dove." He removed Leia from her basket and held her out to his wife. "We have a daughter now."

* * *

"Was it still this scary when you adopted Leia?" Han asked, still rocking Eissa. Did he realize that she was already asleep? Bail chuckled. "Just as much," he promised Han. "Breha and I wanted to adopt a baby girl, but we hadn't been planning on adopting _that_ day. Or adopting a Force-strong child. When I brought Leia to Alderaan, we were both terrified. I don't think I handled it nearly this well. Your enthusiasm is admirable, Han. Especially considering all the surprises you and Leia have gotten."

"All the surprises are alright with me," Han said. He looked down at his daughter and smiled, taking the bottle out of her mouth. "I wouldn't want my life, my family, any other way. The surprises are well worth it. It's worth everything just to finally get our family."

Thinking of his daughter and Han's lost child whom they'd named after Breha, Bail could only nod for a moment. "I understand that," he said, thinking of all the ones he and Breha lost. "I understand the shock that comes first . . . and the relieved joy."


	22. Your Arms

"We closed our camp!" the doctor said. "I've got the body count right here." He handed Ducchi his clipboard, his expression solemn.

Sighing, his chest heaving, Ducchi asked him, "How many were identified?"

"Few," he answered. "Mostly random civilians. One body looks like this one guy . . . ohh, I don't know his name, but I think he was the Organas' chauffeur-"

"Valden?" Sabé gasped, launching to her feet.

"Yeah, him! He was one of the few that we could identify. All the rest will have to be autopsied."

"This is a joke," Ducchi said, nearly laughing. "Why don't they just figure out how to kill the rest of us already? I'm done." He shook his head. Then, the tears came. He couldn't stop them. "I'm done." It was so simple. He was so simply overwhelmed and grieved. He'd known Valden well enough to be shocked and hurt, but it was mostly the sum of the day. It seemed to be one thing on top of another, an endless pile piling up of the worst day ever.

He looked back to Sabé. Holding his gaze, sharing his tears, she stood. Slowly, she approached and Ducchi's heart beat went erratic. She didn't suddenly run into his arms, but Sabé took slow baby steps until she was close enough to fall into his arms. He held her like she needed to be, rocked her while she sobbed. He held her like that until she managed just enough control over her tears to say to him, "Hold me like this forever. Never let me fall."

Ducchi knew what he was really saying. "You don't really mean that," he said simply. "I'm not accepting that." Sabé stepped back to look at him, alarmed. "But this is what you've always wanted-"

"I love you, Sabé, and I will always be right here. But you're tired and broken and everything's a mess. You're not thinking straight. I can't accept you right now. So, let _me_ be the bad guy this time." Ducchi kissed her cheek and whispered against her skin, "No."


	23. No

"He told me no," she cried. "He denied me." She repeated these words over and over, trying to understand where she'd gone wrong. Sabé turned her head to look for an answer in Memily. "What did I do? Tell me, Mem. Be honest. Why would he do that to me?"

Memily swallowed. Sabé was her best friend. So she would tell her the truth. She would do anything she could to comfort Sabé, though she already knew her friend wasn't in the mood to understand Ducchi's reasoning. "I think he did the right thing."

"What? How could you say that? Memily, he's been begging me for years to tell him the truth. I finally do and now he doesn't care?"

"It's not that he doesn't care, Sabé, because he does." Memily grabbed Sabé by her wrist, made her look her in the eye. "Look, everyone is struggling with what happened back home. Everyone is trying to fathom it all. You're not yourself, Sabé. You aren't thinking straight. No one is.

"It's not that Ducchi is over you or anything. Sabé, he loves you enough to not use you. He knows you aren't in your right mind and he wouldn't take advantage of that. He doesn't want you to say yes to him because you're broken and fragile and you have nothing left. He wants you to say yes because you feel the same way he does."

"I do!"

"And how can he be sure of that when you don't even seem like you're lucid?" Memily stood and motioned for her to do the same. Sabé obeyed and Memily crushed her in a long hug. "Sabé, don't let this hurt you. He doesn't want to hurt you. He just wants to keep you safe. Trust me. Trust him. He only did this because he loves you so much. One day, when your thinking is clearer, you'll figure this out and you'll tell him the truth again. And really mean it. And Ducchi will gladly say yes back. For now, though, take the time to figure things out." She glanced at the main entrance door to the medcenter. "Everyone needs to."


	24. No One Could Replace You

Sabé found her in the kitchen, of course. The usual sweet, but heady aromas of her spiced buns and whatever she was making for the main course floated the long from the kitchen through the dining room and among the halls. Sabé caught herself taking long sniffs of the pleasant smells. She shook her head to refocus her thoughts and smiled as she entered the kitchen. Memily was hard at work at the counter, her hands caught in a large clump of dough as she kneaded it. Cooking flour coated her face and apron and butter was smeared along the pocket of her apron. Then, her perfumed scent seemed to be non-stick cooking spray. Something was in the works for dinner tonight.

"Sabé!" she suddenly beamed as her attention turned to her entering the kitchen. "What brings you in here?"

Sabé chuckled, running a finger along the counter as she approached. When she pulled her finger away, it came off with a thick layer of floury dough stuck to it. "To your little corner of the world?"

Memily laughed at herself. She wiped her hands on her apron, sighed, and cleaned them off with a cloth. "You wanted me to work on a wedding cake," she reminded Sabé. "So far, I have come up with two new frosting ideas. One of which I'm currently working on. I think it's going to be really great!"

"Mind sharing your ideas and plans with me?" Sabé asked, taking a seat at the counter. "And if you're working on our cake, why do I smell dinner?"

Memily beamed. "Brinner," she corrected, jerking a thumb back to gesture to the oven. "Breakfast for dinner. And it's in the oven. I'll be serving in a quarter of an hour."

"So, all of this," Sabé said, spreading out her arms and looking at the cluttered, messy counter. "Is cake."

"My cake project, yes. All the flour is cake and all the dye is for frosting. And most of the butter. And sugar. I should just stop there."

Sabé laughed. "I just wanted to thank you for all your help, Mem. I really appreciate it and you've been a huge help."

"It's no problem! Really, Sabé. I'm eager to help you if you ever need anything." She went back to her work, mixing more flavoring into a small bowl of her experimental frosting. "Especially with your wedding day menu."

"Actually, Mem."

Memily quickly looked up to see Sabé folding her hands, a look of deep thinking on her face. "I do have something else I've been hoping you'd be able to help me with."

"Of course, Sabé. What is it?"

"Well, I don't know. I'd feel awful giving you another job. I mean, I already have you working all day. On a _cake_ , Mem. My goodness, dear girl. _Calm down_!"

Memily laughed and went straight to reassuring the older woman. "No, no, no! Sabé, it's fine. I'm sure I can help."

"It's a huge job, though, Memily. I don't want to overwork you."

The cook considered. "Well, at least tell me. Or, could someone else help you? Like Leia?"

"No! Leia can't help me. Only you can."

Memily's green, almond eyes widened. "Oookay."

"I want you to be my maid of honor."

* * *

"Seriously!" Sabé exclaimed, pulling the younger, unconscious woman into her lap. She sat up her straight and slapped her cheek. "Wake up, girl!"

Memily finally woke with a start and she gasped. "What happened?"

"You passed out!"

Memily cracked a smile. "You asked me to be your maid of honor?"

Sabé nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

That caught her. She blinked. "Why not? Aren't you honored?"

"I am!" Memily scurried back to her feet and she brushed off her apron. Sabé could have laughed. She didn't mind her apron while it was covered and coated in flour and frosting and butter, but heaven forbid it become dirty with dust! "I am honored, Sabé, but I'm just curious? Why would you choose me? Why not Leia?"

This time, Sabé just frowned. "Your maid of honor is supposed to be your best friend. Leia isn't my friend. She's my niece. _You're_ my friend. My _best_ friend."

Something in Memily's eyes flashed and it distressed Sabé. Not just because she didn't know what it meant, but because there was just something to it. It twisted her guts and put her on edge. She took a step back. "Memily, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You have a look on your face. What is it?"

Memily finally met her gaze, but she couldn't hold it for long. Almost instantly, she looked away and sucked in a breath. When she let it go, her breath quivered. She was crying. Quickly, Sabé jumped back to her side. "Memily, talk to me. You can't lie to me. What is it that's bothering you?"

Memily sat down at the counter and grabbed a towel to wipe her eyes. She told Sabé, "You know you're my only friend, really. You've always been there for me since we both moved here and I never needed anyone else. You're my best friend, but I've never felt like your best friend."

"What do you mean?!" Sabé was shocked. That didn't make any sense to her at all. Of course, Memily had always been her best friend. Who else did she suppose could take that place? Who else did Sabé always hang out with? "Who else could possibly-"

"Padmé's always been your best friend," Memily whispered, but Sabé heard it. So, that's what this was about.

"You're jealous . . . of Padmé? Memily, that's ridiculous! Padmé is dead!"

"She's not dead to you," Memily said it so simply and clearly; it hit Sabé square in the chest and she could have cursed herself for just realizing how that might have always made Memily feel. She was right. Padmé had been her best friend, but she'd never really let her go. Not until most recently. Perhaps, Memily had just been living with this too long. She didn't notice the change yet. In which case, Sabé had to reassure her.

"You're right," she agreed. "I had a hard time letting her go. But you have to believe me, Memily, when I tell you that Ducchi has helped me get past that. He's helped me put it in the past. Sure, she was my best friend growing up. She was like a sister to me. But then I lost her. She's dead, Memily. I can admit that now. She died and I was grief-stricken, but then I came here and you helped me. I found a new friend in you and you have been an amazing friend and you've always been there for me, supporting me, encouraging me! Memily, Padmé was my best friend and no one could ever replace her, but she _was_ my best friend. Now you are and no one could replace you either."

Memily dropped her gaze, twisting her hands into the towel and shuffling her feet. When she looked up, Sabé could see that her continuous tears now meant something else. "You really mean that?"

Sabé nodded. "I mean, really, Memily? You know me. It's not like I have any other friends!"

Memily laughed and when Sabé held out her arms, she walked into her best friend's embrace and hugged her back.

"So, let me ask you again. Memily, would you _please_ be my maid of honor?"

Memily sniffled, then squeaked, "Yes!"


	25. Daddy's First Night Home

"I want to hold them."

Han could have sworn she'd said the exact same line at least a billion times that month. At least, it had seemed like a thousand times the first day. Every time, she said it more casually. Like she expected he already knew what she wanted and she was just waiting for him to allow it. That was true. Before she said it, she'd get that look in her eyes and Han would know exactly what she was about to ask for. And more often than not, he had given into her maternal demands. That first day, though, Han had struggled to tell her no as the day had drawn to a close and her eyes desperately fought sleep.

It was about time Leia get some sleep. The night had come and Han could tell how sleepy she really was. She wasn't doing very well at hiding it. Leia was exhausted and she had every right to be, but she couldn't care less and all she wanted to do was-

"Please. Just let me hold them once more before bed."

"Sweetheart, all you do is hold them." Han kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. "They'll still be there when you wake up. They always are. But it's bedtime and the babies are going to be up all night and you deserve some actual sleep. So, sleep while you can."

Leia sighed. Unwillingly, her eyes surrendered to Han's order and they fluttered while Leia fought slumber. "It's okay. Go to sleep and when you wake up, you can hold the babies again."

Leia moaned in protest, but it took not even a minute for her eyelids to fall heavy and her breathing to even out. She was out like a lamp.

Han sat beside her on their bed, stroking her hair and rubbing circles on her back. He just watched her during her peaceful sleep. Until one of the babies woke up. He gave a light sigh, standing up and hurrying over to the cribs before the baby's cries could wake Leia. He quickly and smoothly scooped up the crier, who happened to be Eile, and started rocking him. "Hey, there, little guy. Don't you want to sleep? Don't you think it's a bit late to be staying up? See, I was thinking maybe 14 or 15 and _then_ we can start that, but not a _month old_!"

Eventually, Eile's cries quieted and he fell asleep again. Until Eissa and Evern both woke up.

* * *

It wasn't the first light of a new day that woke Leia up, but the cries of her children wailing from their cribs. It took her only a couple seconds to wake up and decipher the noise. Briefly eyeing the time on her nightstand, Leia could have died. She sat up in bed and was about to swing her legs off the mattress when she caught sight of her husband; he was already up and working to soothe the little ones.

Han yawned, rocking two babies in his arms. "Don't you guys want to get any sleep? Don't you want me to get some sleep? Hmph. Well, at least quiet down so Mommy can get her rest. She deserves at least that much, wouldn't you agree?" He sighed. "We can't keep getting up like this. Hopefully, it won't be long before you guys actually start sleeping at night."

Leia smiled, watching her husband with their kids for a moment, thinking to herself, _and this is why I love him so much._ With one last glance toward the scene, she lied back down to sleep.


	26. Tomorrow

"Hello?"

"Hello, my beautiful darling."

Sabe smiled despite herself, biting her lip. "You need to stop that," she told him.

Ducchi laughed. "Stop what?"

"You know what. I've told you before. Whenever you say that, you get this tone to your voice and . . . "

"And what? It sends you into ecstasy? Even just the mere sound of my voice is enough to-"

"Ducchi, stop it!"

"Oh, come on. I'm just joking."

"You think you are, but you really do have a way with words. And your voice is so soft and sweet."

"And yours is mellifluous, rich and smooth like the thick honey of an arilibiscus," he drawled. "And it makes me wish I could hold you right now . . . "

"Ohh, no, honey. You need to stop. You're making me ache. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to wait."

"Tomorrow is only a day away, my love. We only need to sleep one more night."

Sabé mused that thought, making herself even more anxious for the next day to begin. "We only need to sleep one more night by ourselves. . . . I can't wait to marry you tomorrow."

"I can't wait, either, Sabé. I don't think I can sleep tonight."

"Same, but promise me you'll at least try. I don't want you yawning the entire time you're saying your vows to me. I just know you'll have a new poem of words to amaze me!" she joked. Ducchi laughed with her. "Of course not. I'll try to sleep. Then, I'll wake up and I'll be thinking of you, imagining how stunning you will look. No! I take that back! My dreams tonight will be about you. How about that?"

"Oh, Ducchi."

"It's only tomorrow, darling."

"Tomorrow. I love you."

"But I've loved you longer."

He hung up and Sabé bit her lip again, sighing to herself. He was right. Tomorrow was less than a day away. Less than a day and they would spend the rest of their lives together. Finally.


	27. From This Day Forward--r

"Thank you again, Jobal-"

"Oh, hush! Dear, it's nothing! Now, hurry up! You have a man to marry!"

Sabé turned to the back of the room to see all of her bridesmaids smiling at her. They were all clad in dresses of brown with an extra layer of white underneath that hung just low enough to show an inch or two beneath the brown skirt along with a waistband of white. Memily held up a hand and motioned for her to come back. "She's right. We're behind schedule and I think you've kept poor Ducchi waiting long enough."

"I agree," Sabé laughed and sat in front of Memily so she could curl her hair.

"I have been waiting for this," Memily continued. "For over 20 years. It's about time this day finally comes! The last thing I'd want to do is drag it out and make your handsome prince wait." Catching Sabé's eye in the mirror before them, the younger woman grinned. "Don't you agree?"

Sabé repeated, "I agree."

* * *

It was so odd because he was always a patient and composed man, but today Ducchi's usual calm had escaped him. He sighed as Han straightened out his tie and dusted off his suit. Suddenly, he was impatient. He could hardly wait a second longer for the music to start and the wedding party to start their parade down the short aisle. He couldn't wait to see Sabé and for the ceremony to start . . . and then she'd be his wife.

His wife. His _wife._ How beautiful that sounded, Ducchi couldn't help the smile that began to break across his face. In less than an hour, he'd be a married man. Forget that, he'd be the _luckiest_ man with Sabé as his wife. It still sounded too wonderful to be true.

"You ready?"

Ducchi jerked out of his delirious thoughts and nodded to Han. "I think so."

Han chuckled. "Good because it'll be any minute now. She'll come out, walking down that aisle, and everything else around you just suddenly vanishes. And there's only her. Then, she becomes your world."

"Just like that?"

Han nodded. "You won't be able to look away because she's just so perfectly stunning. Few moments will ever be able to rival this one."

Ducchi started. "That's possible?"

Han glanced at Leia who sat with Sola and Dormé, holding the triplets. "I know it's hard to imagine, but she'll make your world so beautiful. Hang on to her and never let your eyes wander away."

* * *

Han was right, Ducchi realized as the burning sensation quickly left his eyes and tears flooded his vision. He quickly wiped them away to get a clear view of Sabé as she came up the aisle with Ruwee Naberrie, but at the sight of the wet path streaming from both her eyes, his tears returned.

Ducchi could swear he was watching an angel. She glided up the aisle in a gorgeous ivory and lace dress with her hair done in subtle curls. A birdcage veil hung over her eyes, but he could still see that her smile flooded her dark irises. Her face had never been so bright and Ducchi was just waiting for a magnificent pair of wings to spread from her back.

She stopped just before him and turned to hug Ruwee. He whispered something to her and she nodded, smiling. He left to sit with his wife and Sabé lastly handed her pink and blush bouquet of peonies to Memily and turned back to Ducchi. "I love you," he quickly blurted out. She dropped her head for a second before responding, "I've love you longer."

She took another step forward and Bail, who was the officiator, began. "We are all here today to join together in celebrating the legal union of this couple. For, today is merely a confirmation of a love and relationship everyone already knows is there. From this day forward, though, they shall walk their own path of life together.

"Before today, Sabé and Ducchi, you both could imagine creating a life together. You both imagined this day over and over. All those conversations that were held riding in a speeder or over a meal or during long walks – all those sentences that began with "When we're married" and continued with "I will" and "you will" and "we will" – those late night talks that included "someday" and "somehow" and "maybe" – and all those promises that are unspoken matters of the heart. Now, today, the two of you can begin to make them come true. Today, your lives become one.

"The symbolic vows that you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, 'You know all those things we've promised and hoped and dreamed – well, I meant it all, every word.' These vows are the next step into your brand new lives together as husband and wife. These vows are what will bond you and start you both on this new life. These vows are your sacred promises to each other and they are not to be taken lightly. Now, go ahead and take each other's hands."

Sabé slipped her delicate hands into Ducchi's and he held them tightly. But not too tight. From behind them both, Han and Memily stepped forward, each carrying a ring in the palm of their hand.

"Ducchi, you may now take the ring and prepare to give it to Sabé before you offer your vows as a sign of your dedication and fidelity to her."

Ducchi took the ring from Han's hand. It had a single square diamond framed with what were supposed to look like leaves. It was a flower. He turned back to Sabé and began to give his vows, her hand still caught in his. "I, Duchanan Evillarde, take you, Sabé Tinings, for my lawful wife, that I will love you and hold you forever. Whether we be in times of good or bad, whether we be rich or poor, sick or healthy, I shall uphold these vows. I will always support you. I will always love you. I will always watch over you. I will always do everything I can for you. From this day forward, you are my life, the other half to my soul, the other side of my heart. You are everything I love about my life and I will always hold you close. For you are mine to treasure forever." He slipped the ring onto her finger and Sabé practically squealed with delight.

"Now, Sabé," Bail turned to her. "You may now take the ring and prepare to give it to Ducchi before you offer your vows as a sign of your dedication and fidelity to him."

Memily came to her side for just a moment so Sabé could take the ring from her. It was an extra thick band with three layers of a vine-like design twisting across the band. She adjusted her hand so Ducchi's was in hers and she took her turn, then slid the ring onto his finger.

Bail smiled, giving their joined hands a brief squeeze. "With your vows exchanged and a ring of promise and fidelity upon each other's hands, I can name you both husband and wife, lawfully married. I now pronounce you Mister and Misses Duchanan Evillarde. Ducchi, you may kiss your bride."

* * *

"Congratulations, ," Leia winked. Sabé laughed and threw her arms around her niece.

"Thanks for all the help," she said. "And the support."

Leia shook her head, pushing back. "Stop it. You owe Memily one. Not me."

"That's true. I owe Memily a _huge_ one. For the past whole 20 years! I guess I'm just thankful for you for helping me heal, too."

"Aww! Your welcome, Aunty." Leia hugged Sabé again, then took Han's hand and left her.

"That's all of them," Ducchi told her, suddenly sweeping her into his arms. She gasped, but relaxed in his hold and laughed. "I think it's near time someone turns on the music and we get to the dancing portion of the evening."

"That sounds wonderful right now, but I have something else in mind. Don't worry! Just for a couple minutes, why don't we sit down and talk?"

Ducchi arched a brow. "Talk?"

"Yes." Sabé pulled him to one of the tables set up and reassured him, "Yes. We need to talk so I can tell you how much I love you." Both sitting down, she pulled herself into his lap, grabbed his face, and kissed him. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered against his lips when she broke the long kiss for air. "Thank you for loving me."

"Oh, my darling, it's nothing."

She laughed again. Holding her waist, Ducchi smoothly stood up with her and pulled her to the designated dancing area. He moved one hand up her back and held the other out to take hers. She followed suit and rested her head on Ducchi's chest. "This feels so right, Ducchi. Everything about today feels so perfect and so right."

"Well, I would hope so." He pulled her closer and put his lips to her crown. "I've spent a great many years chasing after you."

"Oh, Ducchi! You have me! You have me forever and I will _always_ be yours."

"That's another relief."

"Hush. Don't say anything more."

"Can I say one more thing?"

"Fine. One more thing. But you better make it good."

"Alright. Here it is: I love you, Sabé, and you are far more precious than anything I've ever thought I could possibly possess. I have loved you since your first night here and then I loved you even more for loving me. I used to be lonely, but then you came and joined me in my little, dark world and I could have kissed your feet for that."

Sabé giggled. "You made that very good. Now, I have something to say. I love you more than anything and everything I have ever loved. You found me and I was hurting and you did something so stupid-" At once, Ducchi joined her in laughing. "Only you could do that for me. You were there for me before you even knew my name. You supported me, chased away my ghosts. You assured me that nothing would ever hurt me again. And you're still here. Thank you, Ducchi. Thank you for loving me before you even knew me."

"You are welcome, darling."

For a long moment following, neither said anything. They just swayed together, their bodies resting heavily against each other. They supported each other, kept the other up. For a long moment, it was just them and the music, a soft, flowing melody playing, sending them into relaxing peace. A tranquil, pleasurable peace filled them both and, suddenly . . . they were whole.

"Sabé?"

"Yes?"

"Can we just stay like this forever?"

A smiled spread across her face and she nodded her head against his chest. "Yes, please."

"That means no honeymoon."

"This will be our honeymoon."

"That sounds perfect."

"Remember before Han and Leia were married and we were teaching Han to dance?"

"Yeah."

"Remember when we were dancing together to show him?"

"Yes."

"I hated myself for enjoying it so much."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, too. _Wife_."

"Wait! No one has called me with my new last name yet. I want to hear it from you."

"Yes, you did. Remember, Leia called you-"

"I mean with my first name and then your last name."

"Ah. I get it, now. I'd be lying if I told you I've never at least said it to myself before."

"Then, say it to me."

"I love you," Ducchi told her first, leaning back in to kiss her. "Sabé Evillarde."


	28. Monkeys Out of Bed

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-6b72-5b83-aa84-1dccb0c491aa" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; vertical-align: baseline;" "Mmmmmm," Leia groaned into her pillow. She was not ready to get up yet. She was not even ready to turn over because then she would see that it's light outside and then she would have to admit that it was morning and an appropriate time to get up and then she wouldn't have an excuse to stay in bed. That and the kids would never let her off the hook. "I don't want to wake up."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; vertical-align: baseline;" Han snickered, turning over in bed to grab her waist. "I'm afraid. We don't have a choice. The kids are going to start terrorizing the staff and it will only get worse."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; vertical-align: baseline;" Another shrill scream echoed down the hall and Leia shook her head. "Can't we just give them a few more minutes to play?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; vertical-align: baseline;" Han didn't respond./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Georgia; vertical-align: baseline;" Leia growled. "You're right. Someone's gonna' die." She quickly sat up in bed, smacked her pillow at her husband, and said, "Come on, flyboy. You said it yourself. They're up, we're up."/span/p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-6b71-9a96-8c11-a6206b484806" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 11pt;" Reluctantly, Han followed her out their bedroom, through the hall, and down the staircase. The kids were wreaking havoc just outside the small kitchen. Poor Memily. "Alright!" Leia called out in a strong tone. "Who doesn't want snack tonight?"/spanspan style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 11pt;"."/span/p 


	29. Adopting Alderaan--r

"Princess," the woman smiled broadly, reaching both hands out to shake Leia and Han's. "Captain. It's wonderful to see you here." Walking stiffly in her tight, black skirt, and coral blouse, she moved to sit behind the desk in her office and Han and Leia both took seats before her. "I am so excited to be able to work with you both. It's an honor."

Leia smiled respectfully but shook it off. "Thank you, but we'd like if we could just forget the titles while we're here. This is important to us, but we wouldn't like to be treated differently than any of your other clients."

"Of course . . . "

"Leia."

The woman nodded. "Leia." She reached out her hand again and told Leia her own name. "Bethema Noradder. So." She folded her hands atop her desk. "You're here to adopt, correct?"

* * *

Leia finally stopped biting her lip for just a moment to sigh and toss her head back. "I hope that went well," she prayed aloud.

Han rolled his eyes at his wife, laying his hand over hers. "Sweetheart, we live in a palace and we already have kids. _Six_ of them. I think it'll be fine."

Leia, on the other hand, was not feeling as optimistic. "You never know. There are plenty of other families that don't have any kids at all. We're probably not a huge priority on the agency's list."

"That's not even close to true. It doesn't matter if we ask to be treated normal; we're royalty and that's how we're going to be treated. If you want normal treatment, we can always go to one of Coruscant's agencies."

Leia's eyes bulged. "No! No, going to Coruscant would just be a huge headache. Besides, you know why I really want to do this here."

"I get why this is so important to you and you know I want this _for you_ -"

"Han, this isn't just for me. It shouldn't be-!"

"I know and it's not like that." Han took both of her hands in his. "At first, it was, but we talked about it and I want this as much as you do. Or, at least, almost. This is important to me, too. For you, it's because you want to have the chance to do what Bail and Breha did for you. For me, I want to have the chance to do what no one ever did for me."

Leia's gaze, already soft, practically melted and Han knew that she understood him too. They understood each other and how deep this went. It had been started by Leia, though. Already having six kids and sealing the cap at that, Leia had started saying that they should have one more, that they should adopt their last one.

Leia had been adopted, of course, and it had only seemed natural to do for an Alderaanian child what the former Alderaanian queen and viceroy had done for Leia. They had taken her out of a precarious and dangerous situation and taken her into their loving home for a better, happier, and steadier life before she was to take on the destiny assigned to her. That had always meant the world to Leia even before they'd told her the truth about her parents. Bail and Breha Organa had adopted her, loved her, raised her, cared for her just like parents. Despite the lack of common blood, Alderaan had accepted her as a princess and as a senator. They'd supported her and admired her and held her in the highest regard even though she'd passed the title of queen to Aryn. Leia longed to return the favor the planet that, along with the Organas, had adopted her.

"We're going to get this," Han assured her, shaking and squeezing her hands. "We got the family that we have today. We're going to get this, too. You know how I know? 'Cause I'm not going to give up until we do and you better not either."

Han's miniature speech won a smile from Leia and she got up to move around the table and fell into his arms. He took her in gladly and held her tight, chasing away all her doubts and anxieties. "I love you so much, flyboy," she said, her voice muffled as she spoke into his chest. "For holding me up."

"I'd never let you fall, Princess," he promised her. "We'll get this, Leia. Have faith."


	30. Watching From the Outside

The night air was cold, freezing. He'd forgotten his jacket. This was higher up the tree than he'd ever climbed before. No one had come for him yet. None of this bothered Eile. His mind was too cluttered with thoughts of grief and sadness; it was too busy to process the little details about his surroundings. That was just what he wanted: to be left alone to his thoughts.

It all came in steps and Eile knew exactly where he was at in the process of grieving. He'd already fathomed the situation and how it was happening a couple months ago. This new stage he'd most recently reached was not something Eile could so easily describe. There wasn't a perfect word for it, only a meaning which he understood. He felt like he was watching it all go down from the outside. He was the only one that understood what was going on, that could even admit it was happening. Everyone else kept painting a new smile on their faces each morning and going about their day like it wasn't really happening. Eile felt bad for them. If they hadn't dealt with it already, they would have to deal with it after it happened. Then, what would he do? How could he comfort them? He wouldn't be able to handle that. That was just too much.

"Hey," a soft voice spoke in the quiet night and Eile started. He twisted his body to see Romé making her way up the tree. Her hair was still in its customary braid and she was still wearing her training outfit. Eile had to debate whether he was happy to see her or not. Romé was his best friend, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to her or not.

In the middle of climbing, she paused and glanced down. " _Whoo!_ This has to be a record for you." he smiled up at him. Eile just turned back, drawing a disappointed sigh from Romé. She made it to the branch he had perched himself on and swung her legs over to sit beside him. Gently, she nudged him. "What's up, Eile? Your family's worried about you."

Eile sighed. "Tell them not to. I'm fine."

"No! Tell them yourself. Eile, look at me. What's wrong?"

Eile obeyed her. He always listened to Romé. When he did meet her gaze, tears glistened in his eyes. "He's going to die," he said so simply. "He's going to die, Rome, and I'm the only one who can see it."

For a second following, Romé looked away, but she gathered her words and took him into a hug. "You aren't the only one, Eile. Everyone knows. It's just hard for your mom to admit. After all, this is her father."

"He's going to die soon and everybody is acting like he's fine."

"She also had to watch her mother die. You know that. Trust me when I tell you that she knows he's dying. It's not easy for her. She's trying to be strong."

"Being strong is overrated."

Despite the solemn mood to the night, Romé laughed. "No, it's not. If you don't think she should have to be strong, then be strong for her."

"How?! Romé, I can hardly bear this as it is-"

"It's so simple! She needs you, Eile." Romé poked him in the chest and he blinked. "Leia needs you and your brothers and sisters. She needs you guys to remind her that she has so many people supporting her. She needs you to support her. Look, Eile, I can't imagine how tough his must be for you considering this is your grandfather. I don't have grandparents. I just know your grandfather really well."

That made Eile chuckle. "Of course you do. You know him as well as I do. You've lived with us your whole life!"

She chuckled with him. "True. Your grandfather is a great man and he's lived a long and fulfilling life. He gave my parents jobs here. Dad has always liked to thank him for that. He says that if it weren't for your grandparents, he and Mom would never have met."

"If it weren't for my grandparents, my mom would probably be dead. And my dad too. At least, he wouldn't be living on Alderaan, married to a princess. . . . Rome?"

"Yeah, Eile?"

"I'll support my mom, but I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Will you support me?"

Romé smiled softly, but brightly at him. "Forever." She gave his arm a little pat. "Now, come back inside with me. Aunt Memily's almost done preparing dinner."


	31. Faith and Lack Thereof

"Why aren't you happy?"

Sabé jumped, startled, and craned her neck to see Memily coming up from behind her. "Hi," she said.

Memily frowned. "Hi," she responded. She took a seat beside Sabé and followed her gaze to the wide window in the small kitchen where they sat. They could see Han and Leia sitting in the grass with the babies, holding them close and laughing at them, trying to get them to crawl. Sabé seemed to be studying the scene. She sat hunched forward, one hand cupping the side of her neck and a small part of her cheek and chin. Her other hand held her elbow. Her eyes were unfocused, dreary and dark and sad.

"Sabé . . . " Memily spoke her name to get her attention, but the woman didn't respond, refused to. "Sabé. . . . Why haven't you told Ducchi yet?"

Memily's question was enough to jerk Sabé from her reverie and her body slowly shifted, her eyes widening as she sat up straighter and pulled her hand down to her lap. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice too quiet.

Memily smiled sadly at her. "You know what I'm talking about, Sabé." She reached out and rested a hand on her knee. "Why haven't you told Ducchi yet?"

"Told him what?"

Memily glanced outside at the Solos, then turned back to her friend. "Stop it, Sabé. Answer me. Why haven't you told him yet?"

A single fat tear fell from each of Sabé's eyes and she asked Memily, "How do you know?"

Memily sighed, a tear now leaking from her eye. "Ferus felt it. He was worried about you and he told me. Now, _I'm_ worried about you. Sabé, why aren't you happy? Why haven't you told Ducchi? What's wrong?"

Despite her efforts at remaining strong, Sabé's chin trembled. She shut her eyes and fell into Memily's arms, sobbing. Fearing even more for her friend, Memily embraced her with all the warmth she could and tried fervently to hush her cries. Sabé's bawling continued, though. Her shoulders shook with each sob, starting a short round of hiccups. She sniffled.

"What's wrong, Sabé?"

Calming herself, Sabé pulled the curtains over the window and dragged Memily upstairs, almost running with Memily's arm caught in hers. She brought her to her room and shut the door. "When did Ferus tell you?" Sabé asked her, tears still running down her face.

"Hold on. Let's take a step back here." Memily pointed to her. "How long have you known?"

Sabé froze. She looked up, licked her lips, looked down, answered, "Two weeks."

"Sabé!"

"How do you know I haven't told Ducchi?"

Memily could have laughed. She brought up a hand to rest on her hip and told Sabé, "If Ducchi knew, everyone in the palace would know! He would be ecstatic! Why _haven't_ you told him yet?"

Memily let Sabé gather her thoughts and words for a moment. The older of the two women walked into the bedroom's refresher. She opened a drawer and shuffled through it until she got to the bottom. From that hidden spot, she pulled out a little baggy that contained one thing: a pregnancy test.

Sabé held the baggy close and cried over it until Memily came to her side, took it out of her hands, and hugged her again. "Sabé Evillarde, why in Aldera's blessed heart are you not happy?"

"I'm scared."

Now, Memily did laugh. She stepped back and gave Sabé an amused look. "Well, you could have fooled me! Of course, you're scared! Who wouldn't be-"

"No, Memily. I'm not- it's not like that. I'm not just scared in general- " Sabé sighed. "We watched Leia after she lost her baby. We had to watch her deal with that and grieve over this child she'd never known . . . "

Understanding dawned on Memily and she swallowed. "You're scared of miscarrying."

Sabé wrapped her arms across her midsection. "Terrified," she corrected.

"Why are you so worried about that? This is amazing news, Sabé! You should be happy! You should be telling Ducchi so the two of you can share that joy together! Why aren't you happy, Sabé?"

Sabé's brows rose and she gaped at Memily. "I'm in my forties, Memily! Things like this aren't supposed to happen to forty-four-year-old women! It's not normal!"

"Since when do you care about being normal?"

" _Memily!_ " she shrieked.

"Alright. You need to relax."

"I can't!"

"Well, you have to. Otherwise, you're going to hyperventilate! Sabé, chill out!"

Sabé pulled back her arms so both of her hands rested on her stomach. "This shouldn't be happening," she cried, vigorously shaking her head. "This shouldn't be happening. This shouldn't even be possible."

"Sabé, it's not impossible It's just not common."

"No. This is past uncommon. This is risky. It's unlikely. It's rare. This isn't going to last, Memily. I already know that. I don't want to have to deal with that like Leia had to."

"Maybe you won't! Where's your faith, Sabé? Who says it's impossible for this baby to make it?"

"I can't just stand here and wait to lose the baby-"

"Then don't."

"But that's what's going to happen."

"See, this is what you need Ducchi for. You need his optimism and his cheerfulness. You need to tell him so he can buoy you back up and feed you hope. Don't sit here and wait to lose this baby. Tell Ducchi so you two can celebrate."

"I can't celebrate when I know this isn't going to end well."

"That's what you think."

"And Ducchi and his optimism . . ." Sabé gave a choked-off laugh. "He would get too excited and it would only make it worse when I-"

"That's what you need, Sabé. There's a reason why he's so perfect for you. It's at moments like this one that you need his optimism, his faith."

"Or, maybe, he needs my lack of it."

I'll Be Your Faith

"Tell Ducchi," Memily begged Sabé. "Tell him today or else I'm telling Leia."

"You wouldn't do that," Sabé said, shaking her head. "Not to me."

"Yes, I would. I would, Sabé. _For you."_

 _"_ Memily, you have no right to be telling anyone! This isn't your business to be messing around-"

"Then tell your husband today and Leia won't be hearing a word from me. You have my word. If Ducchi doesn't come up to me by the end of the day and tell me that you told him you're pregnant, I'm telling Leia first thing tomorrow." Then, swiftly, Memily left before Sabé could object.

* * *

Memily stayed up late that night, giving Sabé all the time she could. She sat in the living room with a good book and watched the clock constantly. By ten in the night, she was starting to question her own tactic. Maybe Sabé was right. This wasn't any of her business and Memily had no right to force Sabé into such a situation. She was traumatized enough. She didn't deserve it to have Memily going around and telling everyone. At eleven in the night, she sighed, shutting her book, and got up to head for bed. In all truth, she was debating whether or not she would really tell Leia tomorrow. It would be betraying Sabé's trust and Memily couldn't do that to her. She couldn't do that to her best friend. Even if someone needed to know.

Memily was walking out into the hall when she saw Ducchi running down the staircase. Irked by his presence, Memily stopped and watched him. It took him a second to realize she was at the bottom of the staircase, but when their gazes met he froze. There was a frantic and desperate look to his eyes and it startled Memily. It was surprising enough to see him up at night, but running down the staircase looking so anxiously excited . . .

"She told you," Memily realized and said aloud. Immediately, guilt consumed her and she wished she could apologize to Sabé and take back her ultimatum of a threat. It was too late, though.

Ducchi released a breath, his shoulders relaxing as he looked at Memily. "Thank you," he said.

"No." Memily shook her head, taking a step towards him. "No. You shouldn't be thanking me. What I made Sabé do-"

"Needed to be done. She knows that. She's scared and she needed you to call her out. She needed a friend who was brave enough to call her out. Thank you, Memily."

Memily considered his words, looking away while she thought it over. "Okay, but . . . you shouldn't have had to find out this way. I ruined that for you and I'm so sorry."

Ducchi smiled softly at her. "You don't need to be sorry, Memily. My wife just told me that we're going to be parents. Nothing could have ruined that moment."

Memily nodded slowly. "You know, she's too scared to have that optimism."

"I know and I understand why. I'm not like that, though. I'm happy about this. I'm thrilled about this. I know she is too. She's just too scared to let herself enjoy it. I'm going to make forget her fears. Thank you, Memily."

* * *

 **1 hour before**

Sabé couldn't sleep. Memily's threat echoed in her head, but it didn't sound like a threat like it had when she'd first spoken it. Now, it sounded almost like a warning. It sounded like help. ' _If you don't tell Ducchi and get his help, I'm going to tell Leia so she can help you.'_ That was what Memily had meant. She'd meant good as she always did. She only meant to help her, to help her find help. Memily would never do something in spite of her. She was doing everything she could to help her.

Lying on her side, Sabé rolled over so she was facing her husband. He was deep asleep, his soft snores testifying that much. Sabé reached out a hand and gently touched his shoulder, whispering his name, "Ducchi. Ducchi." Ducchi still sleeping, Sabé shook his shoulder. "Ducchi," spoke his name just above a whisper. "Ducchi, wake up."

He woke with a start and jumped, startled to see Sabé wide awake and staring at him. He brought a hand to his chest. "Darling, you want to give me a heart attack?" He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Sabé's cheek. "Why are you still awake? Aren't you tired?"

Sabé sighed, closing her eyes a moment. "Exhausted," she muttered. "Listen, Ducchi, I think we really need to talk."

For a long moment, he didn't respond. It took him a while before he finally said, "Okay?" He said it like a question, not imagining anything good coming out of a conversation after Sabé's first line.

"Something happened and I should have told you awhile ago, but I- I'm really scared."

Ducchi's concern jumped another five notches and he reached out an arm to envelop Sabé and pull her closer to him. Swiping strands of her long hair past her ears, he asked, "What's wrong, darling?"

" . . . Ducchi . . . I'm so sorry."

"Sabé, honey, relax," Ducchi soothed. He moved one hand to her waist, his fingers dancing across her flat belly to one of her hips. "I won't be mad at you. I promise. Now just tell me what's bothering you so I can help."

His fingers halfway through their dance, tickling the area around her bellybutton, she told him, "Ducchi, I'm pregnant."

Silence.

Even in the dark, Sabé could see his gaze as it suddenly dropped to where his hand was resting against her midsection. Slowly, in a dazed sort of fashion, he pulled her shirt up and pressed his hand against the skin of her stomach. He looked back up to her, his eyes asking. She nodded. "I took a pregnancy test. Three, actually. I'm . . . I'm pregnant."

Ducchi's eyes lit up and he quickly dove back in for a kiss, but Sabé stopped him with her hand. Ducchi hardly thought twice about it, though. He was already rambling. "Sabé! Sabé, this is wonderful! This is a miracle! This is amazing! Darling, I can hardly believe it!" He laughed. "I'm so happy. Sabé, you make me so happy."

She took his hand and pulled it away from her stomach, squeezing it. "Stop, Ducchi, please."

"What's wrong, my love? Aren't you happy, too?"

"I want to be happy. Trust me, Ducchi, I really do, but you have to realize that this pregnancy can't last long."

Ducchi sat up in bed and pulled her with him, all the while holding her gaze. "You're going to let that overshadow this news? Sabé, don't you think it's already a miracle you're pregnant?"

"Exactly! Look, I was happy about this, too, but just think about this realistically. I'm old, Ducchi. This shouldn't be happening. Yes, it's a miracle that this happened at all, but I can't let myself get too excited over this. It's only going to hurt worse when we lose this."

"Let yourself be happy, Sabé! It would hurt either way if we were to lose this baby. At least enjoy it as long as it does last."

"How could you think like that? Enjoy something we're going to lose?"

Ducchi shook his head, taking her head and cradling it to his chest. "You don't know that we're going to lose this baby. Sabé, you're carrying our child. If we do lose this, do you really want to only have memories of waiting for it to end? Don't you want to have memories of us smiling together over our baby?"

"I'm sorry, Ducchi, but I can't trick myself like that."

Ducchi nodded, still holding her close. "Alright. At least answer me this: how long have you known?"

"That would be the part I'm sorry about."

"How long, Sabé?"

"I've known for two weeks."

* * *

Sabé cried into his chest and Ducchi just held her, letting her get it all out. He didn't try to hush her or calm her. She needed to cry.

Truly, he understood what was going through Sabé's mind and why she didn't want to celebrate this. Maybe he didn't understand how a person could do that, but he understood why. Sabé was a realist, pragmatic, and Ducchi was her faith. While she cried and waited for everything to crumble, he would hold her up and cherish every moment. He would celebrate for her.

"Ducchi," she spoke up after a long time of just sobbing.

"Sabé?"

"I don't want to tell anybody about this yet."

"Okay."

"I mean anybody, Ducchi. Memily and Ferus already know, but that's it. I don't even want Leia or Han to know."

Ducchi nodded. "Whatever you want, darling."


	32. I'll Be Your Faith

"Tell Ducchi," Memily begged Sabé. "Tell him today or else I'm telling Leia."

"You wouldn't do that," Sabé said, shaking her head. "Not to me."

"Yes, I would. I would, Sabé. _For you."_

 _"_ Memily, you have no right to be telling anyone! This isn't your business to be messing around-"

"Then tell your husband today and Leia won't be hearing a word from me. You have my word. If Ducchi doesn't come up to me by the end of the day and tell me that you told him you're pregnant, I'm telling Leia first thing tomorrow." Then, swiftly, Memily left before Sabé could object.

* * *

Memily stayed up late that night, giving Sabé all the time she could. She sat in the living room with a good book and watched the clock constantly. By ten in the night, she was starting to question her own tactic. Maybe Sabé was right. This wasn't any of her business and Memily had no right to force Sabé into such a situation. She was traumatized enough. She didn't deserve it to have Memily going around and telling everyone. At eleven in the night, she sighed, shutting her book, and got up to head for bed. In all truth, she was debating whether or not she would really tell Leia tomorrow. It would be betraying Sabé's trust and Memily couldn't do that to her. She couldn't do that to her best friend. Even if someone needed to know.

Memily was walking out into the hall when she saw Ducchi running down the staircase. Irked by his presence, Memily stopped and watched him. It took him a second to realize she was at the bottom of the staircase, but when their gazes met he froze. There was a frantic and desperate look to his eyes and it startled Memily. It was surprising enough to see him up at night, but running down the staircase looking so anxiously excited . . .

"She told you," Memily realized and said aloud. Immediately, guilt consumed her and she wished she could apologize to Sabé and take back her ultimatum of a threat. It was too late, though.

Ducchi released a breath, his shoulders relaxing as he looked at Memily. "Thank you," he said.

"No." Memily shook her head, taking a step towards him. "No. You shouldn't be thanking me. What I made Sabé do-"

"Needed to be done. She knows that. She's scared and she needed you to call her out. She needed a friend who was brave enough to call her out. Thank you, Memily."

Memily considered his words, looking away while she thought it over. "Okay, but . . . you shouldn't have had to find out this way. I ruined that for you and I'm so sorry."

Ducchi smiled softly at her. "You don't need to be sorry, Memily. My wife just told me that we're going to be parents. Nothing could have ruined that moment."

Memily nodded slowly. "You know, she's too scared to have that optimism."

"I know and I understand why. I'm not like that, though. I'm happy about this. I'm thrilled about this. I know she is too. She's just too scared to let herself enjoy it. I'm going to make forget her fears. Thank you, Memily."

* * *

 **1 hour before**

Sabé couldn't sleep. Memily's threat echoed in her head, but it didn't sound like a threat like it had when she'd first spoken it. Now, it sounded almost like a warning. It sounded like help. ' _If you don't tell Ducchi and get his help, I'm going to tell Leia so she can help you.'_ That was what Memily had meant. She'd meant good as she always did. She only meant to help her, to help her find help. Memily would never do something in spite of her. She was doing everything she could to help her.

Lying on her side, Sabé rolled over so she was facing her husband. He was deep asleep, his soft snores testifying that much. Sabé reached out a hand and gently touched his shoulder, whispering his name, "Ducchi. Ducchi." Ducchi still sleeping, Sabé shook his shoulder. "Ducchi," spoke his name just above a whisper. "Ducchi, wake up."

He woke with a start and jumped, startled to see Sabé wide awake and staring at him. He brought a hand to his chest. "Darling, you want to give me a heart attack?" He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Sabé's cheek. "Why are you still awake? Aren't you tired?"

Sabé sighed, closing her eyes a moment. "Exhausted," she muttered. "Listen, Ducchi, I think we really need to talk."

For a long moment, he didn't respond. It took him a while before he finally said, "Okay?" He said it like a question, not imagining anything good coming out of a conversation after Sabé's first line.

"Something happened and I should have told you awhile ago, but I- I'm really scared."

Ducchi's concern jumped another five notches and he reached out an arm to envelop Sabé and pull her closer to him. Swiping strands of her long hair past her ears, he asked, "What's wrong, darling?"

" . . . Ducchi . . . I'm so sorry."

"Sabé, honey, relax," Ducchi soothed. He moved one hand to her waist, his fingers dancing across her flat belly to one of her hips. "I won't be mad at you. I promise. Now just tell me what's bothering you so I can help."

His fingers halfway through their dance, tickling the area around her bellybutton, she told him, "Ducchi, I'm pregnant."

Silence.

Even in the dark, Sabé could see his gaze as it suddenly dropped to where his hand was resting against her midsection. Slowly, in a dazed sort of fashion, he pulled her shirt up and pressed his hand against the skin of her stomach. He looked back up to her, his eyes asking. She nodded. "I took a pregnancy test. Three, actually. I'm . . . I'm pregnant."

Ducchi's eyes lit up and he quickly dove back in for a kiss, but Sabé stopped him with her hand. Ducchi hardly thought twice about it, though. He was already rambling. "Sabé! Sabé, this is wonderful! This is a miracle! This is amazing! Darling, I can hardly believe it!" He laughed. "I'm so happy. Sabé, you make me so happy."

She took his hand and pulled it away from her stomach, squeezing it. "Stop, Ducchi, please."

"What's wrong, my love? Aren't you happy, too?"

"I want to be happy. Trust me, Ducchi, I really do, but you have to realize that this pregnancy can't last long."

Ducchi sat up in bed and pulled her with him, all the while holding her gaze. "You're going to let that overshadow this news? Sabé, don't you think it's already a miracle you're pregnant?"

"Exactly! Look, I was happy about this, too, but just think about this realistically. I'm old, Ducchi. This shouldn't be happening. Yes, it's a miracle that this happened at all, but I can't let myself get too excited over this. It's only going to hurt worse when we lose this."

"Let yourself be happy, Sabé! It would hurt either way if we were to lose this baby. At least enjoy it as long as it does last."

"How could you think like that? Enjoy something we're going to lose?"

Ducchi shook his head, taking her head and cradling it to his chest. "You don't know that we're going to lose this baby. Sabé, you're carrying our child. If we do lose this, do you really want to only have memories of waiting for it to end? Don't you want to have memories of us smiling together over our baby?"

"I'm sorry, Ducchi, but I can't trick myself like that."

Ducchi nodded, still holding her close. "Alright. At least answer me this: how long have you known?"

"That would be the part I'm sorry about."

"How long, Sabé?"

"I've known for two weeks."

* * *

Sabé cried into his chest and Ducchi just held her, letting her get it all out. He didn't try to hush her or calm her. She needed to cry.

Truly, he understood what was going through Sabé's mind and why she didn't want to celebrate this. Maybe he didn't understand how a person could do that, but he understood why. Sabé was a realist, pragmatic, and Ducchi was her faith. While she cried and waited for everything to crumble, he would hold her up and cherish every moment. He would celebrate for her.

"Ducchi," she spoke up after a long time of just sobbing.

"Sabé?"

"I don't want to tell anybody about this yet."

"Okay."

"I mean anybody, Ducchi. Memily and Ferus already know, but that's it. I don't even want Leia or Han to know."

Ducchi nodded. "Whatever you want, darling."


	33. Faith Would Look Good On You

It almost felt awkward when Memily was working in the kitchen early the next morning and Sabé came in. Memily froze where she stood, a carton of eggs in her hand. Sabé didn't even look up to acknowledge her at first, but she came to sit at the counter and smiled lightly at her. "Morning," she said.

Immediately, Memily put down her carton of eggs and skipped to an apology. "Sabé, I am so sorry. You were right. It wasn't in my place to do that to you and I feel awful-"

"Whoa, there! Memily, chill out!" Sabé furrowed her brow and made a funny look. Realizing that she wasn't angry with her and was joking, Memily laughed, dropping her hands on the counter. "It's okay. I get that you were trying to help me and you were right. I needed to tell Ducchi."

"And you did."

"Mm, hm."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Just wait, I guess."

"Are you guys going to tell anyone else?"

Sabé shook her head. "Can you respect that?"

Memily threw her hands into the air. "Hey! You told Ducchi! I can't get on your case anymore. I understand that."

"Thank you."

Memily nodded. "Can I just ask you something? How did you manage to hide this from Ducchi for two weeks? He dotes on you like a little pittin. How on Coruscant did you keep this from him?"

Sabé smiled proudly, patting her stomach and eyeing the nearest clock. "Perfect timing," she answered. "Every day at about an hour after Ducchi leaves for work. That's when the morning sickness kicks in."

"Okay. How did you keep it from the rest of us?"

"Uhhh, acting normal. That, and Leia is far too preoccupied with her own little ones. Funny how that works."

Memily laughed, returning to her work. "Well, it won't be long until Leia starts to notice. You can't expect to just pass under Leia's radar."

"I know. I plan on doing the same thing I did with Ducchi: never tell her until I'm forced to."

"Ah! What a brilliant plan."

"I figure that, by the time Leia starts to notice the little things, I will have already miscarried and it'll be over before she knows it."

Memily sighed, setting a pan on the stove and cracking open a couple eggs. "Alright. Let me try to explain my thoughts to you in a way that you understand. So, say that you do miscarry soon like you assume you will. Don't you think it would be nice to have Leia there to help you through that? I mean, that's something she understands. Don't you think it would be different if you didn't tell Leia until you actually miscarried?"

"Memily, I don't want to talk about this right now."

" . . . Okay. I'm sorry." She turned to the medicine cabinet and dug through Leia's prenatal vitamins. She dumped a couple into her hand and held them out to Sabé. "At least give this baby the best chance you can, though."

Sabé rolled her lips between her teeth, but accepted the pills and swallowed them. Her gaze wandered for a moment. "Is this how you're always going to treat me now? Baby me like this?"

"I'm not babying you. Have you been babying me for the last twenty years? I'm doing the same for you as you've always done for me. When I came here, you watched over me. You took care of me and taught me things to help me out. I'm going to help you now. Is that alright with you?"

At first, Sabé didn't respond. Her eyes flicked to the pill canister in Memily's grip and she asked, "If I resist you, you're going to tell Ducchi, aren't you?"

Memily, seeing how Sabé was twisting her words and making her out to be the bad guy and saying she was taking on a pattern of horrible behavior, considered. After a short moment, she shook her head. "It's as simple as this: don't make me tell Ducchi."

"But you're not going to tell Leia, right?"

"No. I promise I won't tell Leia."

* * *

True to the apparent schedule, Sabé was bent over the refresher bowl the next day roughly an hour after her husband had left for work at his shop. Her energy drained, she sat on her knees with her head and arms sprawled over the bowl's lid, absolutely willing to fall asleep right then and there.

At the sound of the bedroom door's knob jiggling, though, she pushed herself up with her hands and lazily looked to the refresher door. "Hello?" she called out in what almost sounded like a drunken slur, but was really just a tired drawl.

Then, hurrying into the refresher came Ducchi, his facial expression reading alarmed and worried. "Sab," he said in a moan upon seeing her in this state. At once, he fell to his knees by her side and she made a vain effort to convincingly shake her head and bat him away. "I'm fine, honey. Just fine. Just . . . tired. I'll be out . . . soon."

Not so reassured, Ducchi put an arm around her back. "How soon?" he asked.

Sabé considered. "Eh . . . a few minutes. If I'm lucky." Immediately following her response, Sabé's stomach rolled and she fell back over the bowl to resume emptying her stomach. Sabé found comfort in Ducchi's embrace as he rested his other hand on one of her shoulders and his first arm tightened its grip on her. "Has this been happening frequently?"

"Honey, I'm pregnant. What do you expect?"

Ducchi helped her sit up against the wall when she was finished and grabbed a cloth from the counter, dampened it, and used it to clean off Sabé's mouth. "Was this how you realized?" he asked her, his voice soft. Curious. For once, Sabé could not detect an ounce of worry. He was just asking to ask. He was curious. Him and his optimism, he was just excited and he wanted to know. _He's so good with kids; a natural father? Did you know that about him?_ Memily's voice echoed in her mind and Sabé almost smiled. She bit her bottom lip to keep from doing such a thing.

Taking the cloth from him to wipe a trail of vomit from her hand, Sabé told him, "Actually, no. It was my missed period. And the constant cramps. This came a little later." She eased herself up and walked out of the refresher albeit a little shakily. Ducchi was quick to follow close behind. She sat on their bed and he joined her. Scooting over to close the space between them, he revived their conversation by suddenly asking, "I've been thinking, Sabé, do you want me to start cutting down my hours yet?"

Sabé eyed him carefully. "What do you mean?"

"You know." He switched his position so he sat beside her legs so was looking straight at her, then moved forward a bit. He held his hand on her hip. "Now that we're expecting a baby, I should cut down my work hours to be here with you."

"Ducchi!" Sabé shook her head and he leaned back in disappointment. "You don't need to do that. . . Wait. You said you've been thinking about this. I told you just last night. It's not even the afternoon yet!"

"I couldn't sleep. Now, stop trying to change the subject."

"Fine, but really, Ducchi. We talked about this last night. You and I both know that it's a miracle enough this happened. You can't start counting on it lasting over a month."

"You always have to remind me," Ducchi smiled sadly. "Something wonderful has happened to us, Sabé. Something so perfect and wonderful, it could change our lives forever. I love you, Sabé, but don't you want to rejoice in this?" He paused a moment, staring deep into her eyes as if he was looking for something. "You, my dear, are so gorgeous and perfect. The only thing that could make you more beautiful," Ducchi started, reaching out and tucking a curly lock of chestnut hair behind her ear. "Was if you just had a little faith."

Sabé took his hand and pressed her own cheek into it, soaking in its warmth. She leaned into his embrace, trying to focus on him in hopes that it would chase away her coming tears. It didn't help but made it worse. With Sabé sitting in his lap, her back against his front, Ducchi dropped his hands so they landed in front of her stomach. Gently, gingerly, he laid one hand flat against her shirt there and stroked the area. Sabé's head lolled to the side and it took all her strength to hold in the tears.

"You aren't the bad guy," Ducchi whispered in her ear, "for being afraid. I know how excited you are, how happy this makes you. I know you're so amazed by this. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so afraid. It's okay to be afraid, Sabé. You shouldn't let it control you, though. You shouldn't let it ruin these moments for you."

He left her with those words, grabbing his comm from the nightstand and pulling his arms through a coat. Halfway out the door, he told her, "Comm me if you're not feeling well. Please, Sabé. I'll be home in a jiffy." He came back to give her a kiss, then left. "Love you, darling."


	34. Faith Like a Dam

She caught herself caressing her flat belly. Quickly, she stopped herself there, sighing aloud at herself. She couldn't get attached. She just couldn't. That was the last thing she needed, but she supposed it was too late for that. Sabé had forbidden herself from doing all the little things Leia had used to do early on in her pregnancy. No talking to the bump, no stroking it, not even silently talking to it. But what was the point anymore? With another sigh, Sabé dropped her datapad on the nightstand beside her and joined her other hand with the first, rubbing the skin of her abdomen. She hated herself for it, but she loved her child. Already. She'd quickly found that she couldn't help it. Padmé, Aryn, Leia. They'd all been right. Sabé was attached and she couldn't bear the thought of losing her baby. But she forced herself to, dropping her hands to her sides.

"Hey."

Sabé turned her head to see Ducchi coming out of the refresher, drying his wet hair with a hand towel. "Hi."

"Are you alright?"

"Why is that always the first thing you say to me, now?"

Ducchi chuckled, coming to join her on their bed. "You look sad. I don't like it when you look so sad, Sab."

She moaned, her head falling to the side to rest on her husband's shoulder. "I'm not sad. I'm tired."

"Something tells me that's a half truth."

"Oh?"

"I think you're sad _and_ tired."

She moaned again. "It bothers me that you know me so well."

Ducchi chuckled. He raised a hand to stroke her head, his fingers combing through her long tresses. "Well, _that_ I cannot apologize for. Listen, Sab, I think it's time we talk about the baby again."

"Oh, Ducchi, please . . . "

"You know you're pretty lucky that Leia hasn't noticed yet."

Sabé brought her head back up, thinking back. She could almost smile at her own success. "I know. It's surprised me."

"Now, with that in mind, I think you should tell her soon. It's not going to be long now until this," he said, covering her stomach with a hand, and continued, "will get hard to hide."

"You know that I wasn't expecting it to last this long-"

"So, do you have faith yet?"

Sabé didn't say anything, at first. She just held his gaze for a second, then shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ducchi, but I can't let my borders drop like that. Not yet."

Ducchi sighed, lying down and pulling her with him. "Just one day," he said, "I would love it if you could just enjoy this with me."

Almost at once, the tears started to trail down her face.

"Oh, Sabé!"

"It's hard, Ducchi! This is too kriffing hard and I hate it! I'm sorry, but I can hardly take this!" She sobbed into his chest and he held her there, nearly overcome by the force of her emotions. Like a sixth sense, Ducchi had always been sensitive to her feelings and emotions. After all, one of her breakdowns had been the foundation of their relationship. Like that was a normal foundation for a relationship. Feeling her fear and pain crash over him like a tidal wave, instinct drove him to hold her closer until he'd pulled her into his lap and had her cradled in his arms like a child. It felt so natural. She wept into his chest and cried and cried for minutes. He hated seeing her like this. Sabé was such a strong woman and it always felt odd now whenever her hormones got the better of her and she broke down bawling. "There, Sabé," he spoke softly to her. "It's okay. I'm here. We're alright. We're going to be just fine." After a while, her cries quieted and she sniffled. Her head slowly turned up and she said softly, "I hate hormones." Ducchi laughed. "It's alright, darling. I'm still here."

* * *

"Need some help?" Sabé laughed as she descended the staircase, seeing Leia hurrying about with two of her babies in her arms.

Looking horribly scattered, Leia nodded, immediately reaching out to hand off a child to her. "Please! Luke will be here soon and we don't have a room ready for him."

"Luke's coming?"

Leia nodded quickly, spinning around to grab a couple pacifiers from the floor. "Yes. In an hour. I think. Could you help me?"

"Of course!" Sabé laughed. "That's what I'm here for." She winked at Leia, turning to head back up the staircase. "Don't worry. I got this. You just relax." She hurried to another floor, away from what she'd once heard Bail call the "Married Corridor", and chose a random room. She closed the door and set the babies down on the floor out of her way. Sabé turned to the closet, pulled out a few blankets, and started making the empty bed. Halfway through her work, she heard quiet giggles and looked over the bed's edge to see Eile laughing. Inevitably, Sabé burst into laughter and picked him up, cuddling him to her chest. "Is something funny? Huh, Eile? What are you laughing at that's so funny?" She tickled a finger across his chest and his gurgles of laughter grew louder and stronger. Then, Eissa joined him. Still in Sabé's arms, Eile grabbed her finger and started swinging it in his inexplicable joy and Sabé felt her heart lurch. Quickly, she set him back down. "Alright, you two. I'm almost done. Then, I can give you both back to your mommy and daddy."

When she was done, Sabé carried the two babies downstairs just as Leia was inviting her brother inside. The Solos, Bail, his sisters, and Memily all stood crowded around the door, welcoming the young Jedi in. Cheers went around as Bail and Han clapped the young man on the back before Leia got the chance to hug Luke. "And your other nephew and niece should be around here somewhere," Leia said, her eyes flicking around the foyer until they landed on Sabé at the foot of the staircase carrying her babies. "There are my babies!" she squealed in her now-typical baby voice. She took them both into her arms to show Luke.

Ducchi snuck in a quick hug first, though, and moved to join Sabé, slipping an arm around her waist. As Leia presented Eile and Eissa to their uncle, Luke's gaze flicked between them and the Evillardes, distractedly. Finally, he settled his gaze on Sabé as Leia tried to push Eile into his arms, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, a beam lit up his face and it was directed straight at Sabé. With Leia's focus still trained on Luke, Sabé quickly shook her head, a silent dread creeping into her system. Simultaneously, Ducchi's hold around her waist tightened. But Luke didn't stop. He spoke to her excitedly, "Sabé, congratulations!" Sabé's body went rigid.

Leia's gaze swung to the single Nabooan as did all of the Organas' and Han's. The startled look on Sabé's face must have been a hint enough for Luke because his grin quickly disappeared and he looked to see the expressions of the others. Nervously. Luke had really messed up.

"Congratulations?" Leia asked curiously, keeping a steady gaze on her aunt. "Congratulations for what?"

There followed a long moment of silence and all Sabé could do was watch everyone stare at her, panting for no reason other than that Luke had caught her by surprise and now there was no way of escaping.

When Sabé still didn't respond to Luke's cheer of congratulations, Leia looked to him. She asked again, "Congratulations for what?" Sabé could see the guilt on his face and he just shook his head, dropping his gaze to the floor. Leia turned back to Sabé. "Congratulations," she repeated, "for what? What's he congratulating you for?"

"Noth-"

"No!" Leia laughed. "You know what he's talking about. I can see it in your look. What did he say 'congratulations' for?"

Sabé held a hand over her stomach and clenched it. All but Memily and Luke gasped. "Sabé?" Leia croaked, but Sabé fled from the foyer.

* * *

She could hear the thumping on the stairs of Leia following her. They both made it to the top and Leia reached forward to seize her wrist. "Sabé Evillarde!" she exclaimed.

Sabé spun on her. "That's not fair! I only get to call you by your full name! . . . Leia Organa Solo!"

At once, Leia's features softened and she let go of Sabé's wrist. "You're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me? How long have you known?"

"Leia, it's been hard-"

"How far along are you? Sabé, this is amazing! This is so great, so exciting! Why didn't you want us to know?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter-"

"Yes, it does! Actually, it matters a lot! How long have you known?"

Sabé looked away as she murmured her answer. "Three months."

Leia gaped. "Are you kidding?!"

"Look, I didn't expect it to last this long, okay? I figured that it would have ended a while ago."

"You've been expecting yourself to miscarry. That sounds miserable, Sabé. Is this what you've been doing for the past three months? Just waiting?"

"Leia, the past three months have been so hard for me! It's been a lot to think about and I've barely managed to stay sane. But telling everyone else-?"

"You're really that scared of losing the baby?"

"Weren't you?"

"Oh, Sabé!"

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's been hard enough. Ducchi couldn't be more excited and I don't want to get my hopes high."

"You've made it this far," Leia pointed out, her voice hushed and gentle. "Couldn't you take that as a good sign? I mean, one whole trimester-!"

"Really, Leia, I don't want this to be a huge deal."

"But it is!" Leia sighed and threw her arms around Sabé. "You're scared of hurting from loss and that's something that I understand, but trying to keep your hopes low isn't going to make a difference. I should know that, from the moment you find out, you're hooked. And then there's no going back. It's too late, Sabé, and I know that you already know that. It's too late, Sabé. Let go and let yourself feel. Let yourself be happy."


	35. Leap of Faith

"Sabé," Ducchi crooned in her ear, holding her up by her hips. She stayed standing only with his help, her body lying limp against his. She soaked in the feeling of his heart beating against her back and his body warm up against hers, holding her close, protecting her. She felt safe there, warm, and protected in his arms. She felt at home, peaceful, relieved, _happy._ Everything was okay. Everything was going to be just fine. Ducchi's arms drew up her sides, his fingers dancing along their length, coming to wrap around her belly. "Darling, I think it's time to have a little faith."

Joining his hands with her own, Sabé nodded slowly, opened her eyes. Standing before the mirror, her gaze fell to her stomach in the reflection. She stroked her bump lovingly, an odd and overwhelming joy beginning to swallow her. A smile overtook her lips and it lit up her face as the joy consumed her. Sabé wrapped her arms over Ducchi's, their arms, together, caressing her belly with their child. She couldn't help but laugh aloud in her delirium, standing stronger now. She turned in Ducchi's arms and fell into his embrace, on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry," she cried into his shoulder, repeatedly, her tears creating a wet spot on his shirt. "I'm so sorry, Ducchi. You were-"

"Don't say it," he quickly put in, interrupting her. "I don't want to hear an apology. You have nothing to be sorry for." His hands found her belly again and he stroked it with just as much love as she had. He pulled his gaze back up to her, telling her with a broad smile, "But you see, now?" Sabé nodded eagerly, tears running down her face. "It's okay. You've made it this far, darling." He raised a hand to touch her face, stroking the front of his hand along her cheek. "We're going to make it, Sab."

Sabé took his hand in one of hers and pressed it to her cheek. "We're going to be parents!" she cried.

Ducchi's hand returned to her hip with the other and his own excitement came out in a burst of speech and squeals. Sabé laughed at him. "I told you, Sabé! I told you everything would be fine! This is going to be so amazing!"

Sabé kissed him back, then slowly disentangled herself from his arms, switching which arm she had slung over her swelling belly. She crossed the room to the calendar and marked another day off, adding a special note around where her marks crossed. _'One trimester left!'_ it now read.

"You know what this means," Ducchi said from behind her and Sabé could practically _hear_ his smile. She turned back to see him lounging on their bed, her lips cracking into a smile. "What? What does this mean? What are you thinking about?"

"Well, our baby, of course." When she sat down with him, Ducchi took Sabé back into his arms, snuggling her close. With a slight roll to his eyes, he added, "Naturally."

"Of course," Sabé agreed. "Obviously."

"And I was thinking about everything we have to do to prepare now."

Sabé threw her head back and groaned, but started laughing. "I made this really difficult on both of us, didn't I?"

"Hey!" Ducchi was quick to soothe, smiling with her. Nothing could take away their smiles today. "I have patience. It's fine, Sabé. We'll figure it out. Although, we do have a lot to figure out. We haven't even picked a room to be the nursery, yet."

"So, we need to choose a room, prepare the room, buy everything for the room, for the baby . . ."

"And on the list goes. But you know what part I'm really excited to start thinking about?"

"What part, dear?"

Ducchi pulled Sabé's shirt up just enough so that he could trace a finger along one of her stretch marks. "Picking out a name."

"And do you have any suggestions for a name for our beautiful baby?"

Ducchi held her gaze for a long moment, searching her face, smiling, not responding.

"Are you going to answer me?"

Ducchi jerked. "I'm sorry, but I was just distracted with how beautiful _you_ are looking today."

"Oh, yeah? Now that I have a little faith?"

"Yes, my dear. You look just stunning today."

"Alright, Easy-To-Swoon," Sabé smirked at him. "But I've already got a name."

"Yes, you're so beautiful and perfect, I gave you _my_ name!"

"Oh! Well, would you listen to yourself? Your flirts today are . . . " She touched her thumb and index finger together, holding up the other three fingers on that hand, and winked. "Top notch."

"Why, thank you. Now, I believe we were discussing names for our baby?"

"Um, actually, I think we were discussing everything but."

"Right. Right, now I remember that."

Sabé chuckled. "So? Any ideas?"

Ducchi didn't respond.

"I thought you would been spending the last few months planning this out?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't," he explained. "I was too busy worrying about you."

Sitting in his lap, Sabé ran a hand up his front, then danced her fingers around his neck to settle her hand there. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasted our time, but I'm here now and I'm with you. And we've got a lot to consider."

"You got that right."

"So, help me out. . . . Now, is this a boy or a girl we're having?"

Ducchi chuckled, looking back to her. "Does it really matter?"

Sabé shook her head. "Just wondering."

"Do any of the details matter?"

Again, Sabé shook her head. She took Ducchi's hand and laid it, with hers, over her belly. As she leaned forward to kiss him again, she told him, "Only this matters."


	36. Worth the Faith--r

Ducchi was tired. He suppressed a yawn, gazing out the window of his and Sabé's room to see the sun starting to peek out amidst a mass of orange and yellow illuminated clouds. With such a beautiful start to the day, Ducchi didn't dare doubt the rest of the day's capabilities. Something of equal or greater value was destined to come out of the day and Ducchi was sure he already knew what.

Pressing his face to the refresher door, he called out, "Sab, darling, are you doing alright?"

"Honey, I need help!"

"Alright. I'm coming in." Ducchi entered the refresher. Sabé was standing in front of the sink, still dressed, leaning heavily against the counter. There was a small bench and Ducchi first helped her sit down. He found her shirt on the floor and set it in his lap, sitting with her. She leaned into him, moaning. Gently, Ducchi pushed her back, leaving a kiss on her temple. He pulled her brown nightgown over her head and tossed it aside.

Sabé's moans returned and she leaned into him again, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and clenching her fists. Her mouth opened and she finally cried out in pain. Ducchi dropped his hands to her hips and muttered into her ear, "Easy, Sab, easy. Breathe. Just breathe. Take a nice, long breath, honey, and blow it out."

"Kriff that!" she sputtered, clenching her fists tighter.

"Sabé, calm down. I'm right here. I've got you."

As the contraction started to ease its grip on Sabé, Ducchi took the big shirt and put it on her. Then, he took her hands and, steadily, rose with her. With much of Ducchi's help, she waddled out of the refresher and back to bed.

Memily and Tia Organa sat on the floor of the Evillardes' room by a birthing pool they had set up for Sabé. Memily handed Ducchi a hair tie and he quickly pulled her hair together in a sloppy bun at the back of her head. "Ready?" he asked her and she nodded, her teeth ground.

Ducchi and Memily helped her into the inflatable pool one leg at a time. Forcing her legs apart, Memily checked her dilation progress. "Well, I think you're almost there, Sabé."

Sabé cried out in what they all figured to be an equal mix of pain and frustration.

"Eight centimeters," Memily elaborated to Ducchi. "Nearly there."

"Ha!" Sabé shook her head. "Nearly there. I've been in labor since yesterday. Right?"

Tia glanced at her own chrono, raising her brows. "About 38 hours." To reassure Sabé, the Organa woman squeezed her knee, telling her, "But you've made a lot of progress in these last few hours. Any time now, I'm sure."

* * *

After another hour, Sabé noticed it when Ducchi's verbal assurances ceased. He sat just behind her, his hand encompassing hers, stroking affectionately whenever she squeezed in sympathy with her intensifying contractions. He still kept an arm wrapped comfortingly around her shoulder and she would often recover from the pain to find her husband's chin resting on her shoulder and his cheek pressed up against hers. But she longed for his honey sweet words to roll over her like a hypnosis session. She wanted him to mesmerize her with his beautiful words and handsome voice, to distract her from the grinding pain that was currently overwhelming her body.

Just as she was thinking this, the pain returned and she gritted her teeth at the agony of the baby's head crunching against her spine. "Ducchi!" she growled through her teeth, her muscles nearly too tight to allow her to speak. At once, she felt him stroke his thumb over her shoulder and she vigorously shook her head, the pain slowly subsiding. "Talk to me!" she begged, gripping his hand with all the strength she had. "Please! Tell me . . . something! I need to . . . hear your . . . voice."

A small current hurried through the pool and Sabé looked up to see her husband standing over her, stepping over the pool's rim to join her. First, he sat beside her, but then slipped a leg behind her and pulled her into his lap. "How about this?" he asked her, readjusting his hold on her. Except, it wasn't a hold. It felt like an embrace. He took both of her hands and held them out to their sides. He sighed shortly. "I was going to ask how you're feeling, but I don't think you need that right now."

Sabé actually laughed. "You'd be right."

"Well, then, what do you want me to talk about?"

She considered for a moment, running a long and varying list of discussion topics through her head. _Hurry,_ a voice seemed to whisper to her and Sabé somehow knew another contraction was on the way. "The future," she quickly decided.

"The future?" Ducchi sounded intrigued.

"Uh-huh," she nodded, brushing her sweaty, messy hair against his chest. The next tidal wave of pain was starting. She waited impatiently for Ducchi to start.

"Well, why don't we start with the near future," he suggested. Bringing Sabé's hand with his, never breaking that embrace, Ducchi started to stroke her enlarged belly. "When we finally get to see our baby girl? I'd bet you anything she's going to be just as beautiful as you. She's going to have your gorgeous long, dark curls and your deep, brown, almond eyes . . . "

"I hope she has your smile," Sabé added in a moan, her head lolling back and forth against Ducchi's chest. "And your faith."

Ducchi smiled and brought her hand to his lips to gift with a sweet kiss. "I hope she has your strength and loyalty and excitement."

Sabé's breath hitched with the arrival of a new contraction. It tore through her body, but Ducchi didn't stop. He held her close, continuing. "She's going to grow up to be a beautiful woman and she'll be strong, fierce, loyal, and loving just like you. I reckon she'll be a heartbreaker, too."

A cry escaped from between Sabé's lips and she cried, "I wanna' push, Ducchi! I need to push!"

"Shhh, it's okay. Soon, Sabé. Soon, my darling."

Memily looked up from checking Sabé's progress and smiled at Ducchi. "Now."

* * *

Her long wails and screams echoed through the corridors, followed by an impressively vulgar string of curses, then more yelling. Her nails bit into the skin of his hand and he gave a small wince, using his other hand to pry her fingers open. "Easy, darling," Ducchi tried to calm his wife, planting soft, feathery kisses along her crown. "Calm down. I'm right here. I've got you, Sabé."

Sabé gasped as another wave of pain slammed down on her and her deathly grip on Ducchi's hand returned. Tia tossed him a hand towel and Ducchi used it to wipe back Sabé's hair which was glued to her forehead with beads of sweat. Sabé screamed another string of rich curses and Ducchi could have laughed, pretty sure she'd learned half of them from Han.

"Ducchi!" Sabé screeched and he responded to her cries of agony by squeezing her hand tighter.

Memily had Sabé squatting in the pool and if he looked over her shoulder, Ducchi could see their daughter's head crowning. It hardly seemed real. Suddenly, the untouchable, invisible joy he and Sabé had spent the last several months talking about was an actual living person. And they were this close to meeting her.

While Tia talked Sabé through another push, Ducchi had to get another look. Anxiously, he peered over his wife's shoulder to see Memily easing the head out.

"She's beautiful."

Sabé stopped her pushing and Tia and Memily smiled at Ducchi. It took him that long to realize he'd said it aloud.

"You can see her?" Sabé asked.

"Yes, darling. I can see her. But that's no reason for you to stop. She's almost here, honey. You're almost done. Keep going."

Tia nodded. "You heard the man," she smiled. "Get ready to go again."

* * *

She was the perfect size and shape with ten fingers and ten toes and a cry loud and sharp enough to drive a grown man to tears. The second the rest of her body slipped into Memily's waiting hands, the younger woman gathered her up and laid her on her mother's chest. Ducchi's eyes couldn't leave her. They were stuck on her scrunched up face and her tight fists and he immediately reached a hand out to touch her as soon as she was lying in Sabé's arms. She squirmed and screamed in her mother's arms, but both parents reached to put a finger near her fists and she seized them, latching on like nothing else mattered.

Sabé craned her neck to look at him and share his smile. He squeezed her shoulder and kissed her cheek, telling her, "You did it. Just like I knew you would."

Sabé turned her gaze back to their daughter and she held her close to her chest. Ducchi rested a hand on the baby's back. And tears fell like rain down his face.

"Hello, there, baby," Sabé cried, running a hand over her soft hair. "I'm Mommy and this is Daddy." Her shoulders started to shake and she sobbed, "We love you so much!"

Ducchi held his girls close, pulling Sabé closer into his lap. Looking at his precious daughter, an idea occurred to him; an idea that only made perfect sense. "Sabé."

"Hm?"

"I know we picked a name for her already- but I think she deserves a middle name."

"What are you thinking?"

Ducchi whispered his thought in her ear and, in response, Sabé's face lit up.

"Well?" Memily beamed at the new parents. "What's her name?"

Both parents could only stare in awe at their daughter as Sabé found the words to answer. "Romé Faith Evillarde."


	37. Baby

"Three," Leia counted, unfolding another finger from her daughter's fist. "Four." She paused, smiling at the little girl. Her daughter smiled back, then flicked her gaze back to her fist, waiting for her to finish. Leia unfolded her thumb and squeezed her hand. "Five. Well. Would you look at that? A whole fist."

Samé's smile transformed into a wide beam and she sat back, leaning into her mother's hold. "How many fists are you?"

"Me? . . . At least six fists."

Samé gaped jokingly, laughing at Leia. "That's a lot of fists."

Leia poked her daughter in the side, sending her into a fit of giggles. "Hey! Memily is more fists than me! Sabé is even more fists that both of us!"

"I'm going to tell her you called her old."

"Hmph! Yeah, you tell her that. You just called _me_ old. I'm not old. In fact, I'm kind of young."

"Kind of?"

"Well, am I young like you?"

Samé scrunched up her nose, almost laughing, and shook her head.

"And do you think I'm old like Sabé?"

Samé considered this. "Mmm . . . nope."

"Then, I guess we can say I'm in between. Now, enough about _my_ age." She took her daughter's hand into her own again, fawning over it and her baby-soft skin. "I don't know if Daddy's going to be okay with this. You know, he has a hard time with his little princesses getting older." Leia stopped for a second to really look at her daughter; her big, round eyes, little lips, button nose. Oh, where had the last five years gone? "Especially when it comes to his baby." Leia stroked her hair back, then kissed the crown of her head.

Samé sat on her knees and hugged her. "Just Daddy?"

"What?"

"Is it just Daddy that has a hard time? You look like you're having a hard time, too."

Leia chuckled, pulling Samé into her lap. "You caught me, Sammy. I am having a hard time. You're getting so big, but Daddy and I forget that you're not a baby anymore."

"Maybe you forget all the time because you and Daddy call me a baby."

"Sammy, honey, we don't mean anything bad by that. When we call you baby, we just mean that . . . you're our last little one. This is the last time we're going to have a five-year-old-"

"It's okay, Mommy. Sabé told me that I'm always going to be the baby."

"And are you okay with that?"

"Does that mean I get to be the youngest forever and you and Daddy aren't going to have any more babies?"

Leia nodded.

"Then, I guess that's okay with me."

Leia laughed again, hugging her. "Good because that's what you are to me and Daddy; you're our baby. Happy birthday, baby."


	38. Hermit Life

"Well?" Luke beamed at his sister, patting the stone exterior of the structure. Around his hand, dust flew. "What do you think?"

"Umm." Leia put on a smile, trying to appear enthusiastic. "It's sure got space like you wanted!"

"Exactly!" Luke practically jumped in his excitement. He grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her inside. "I know it's a little dark, but I'll get some lights for this place. Look. Down there are some rooms and beds-"

"Actual beds?" Leia interrupted as she cautiously peeked around. "Or rocks?"

Luke didn't answer her. "Alright, it's a fixer-upper, but it's gonna' be great, Leia. You just have to look at it differently. "It's exactly what Masters Kenobi and Olin and I need! High Command kept it in good shape during the short while they were using it."

"Luke! This is in the middle of nowhere! There is no one living on this planet-!"  
"There will be."

"There are no medcenters! No doctors! No restaurants! No refreshers!"

"You should stop there before you really start to sound like a spoiled princess," Luke chuckled. "Have you never been camping before?"

Leia sighed, firmly planting a hand on her hip. "Luke, all I want to know is if you have a plan."

"Yes! Of course, we have a plan!"

"And what if you don't find Jedi to train?"

"We will."

Leia sighed, frustrated, but she smiled at her brother's optimism and enthusiasm. "You're so hopeful, Luke," she commended him. "I just don't want you to get disappointed."

"I know. You're a great sister like that, but you don't need to worry, little sis. I'm learning to be patient. I'm ready to spend some time waiting."

"First of all," Leia cocked a brow and held up a finger at his way of addressing her. "A couple minutes means absolutely nothing!" Luke laughed. "You can watch over me all you want, but you still need some supervising, too. That's what I'm here for. Brother."

"Big," Luke added.

"What?"

He grinned. "Big brother."

Leia just rolled her eyes. "Look, I'll ask you again, though I've asked you already. Are you sure that you're really prepared for this? I'm not going to get to stay here with you and help you out-"

"I know that, Leia. This is what Ben and Olin have been training me for: to train others. Do you think we could talk about the whole thing with your kids-"

Leia's face twisted into a glare and Luke immediately stopped, his courage vanishing and he dropped his head. "Luke!"

"I'm sorry!"

"We talked about this already!"

"Leia, do you have any idea how strong they are-"

"You're the Jedi of the two of us and that's great-!"

"Do you have any idea how strong you are?"

"But I'm a leader, a princess! My kids are going to have to deal with that, too! I'm sorry, but-"

"But my family does not have the time for all that 'Skywalker', 'Jedi', 'Sith' nonsense." Luke nodded, walking away. "Got it. Comm me when you get back home."

Leia nodded. "Good luck."

He stopped midstep for just a second before continuing on. "May the Force be with you, Leia."


	39. Number Seven

The wall of the condensed office was painted bright orange and Leia could already feel a headache coming on from the color, but she hardly paid it any attention. Her nerves were too busy, racing. The desk was tan. The flower vase was blue. The flowers in the vase were orange. They were tullulas. The bookshelf made of fine wroshyr wood and was unpainted. She looked at her shaking hands which she had folded in her lap. She'd painted them just last night with Eissa, Memily, Sabé, and Romé. They were light blue.

Leia sighed, throwing her head back in her fight to remain patient and optimistic. Han sat beside her in front of a desk and he laughed at seeing her so stressed. He held his arms out to her. "Come here." Leia was quick to jump from her seat and sit in her husband's lap. He held her tight. "What's wrong?"

"Why did they call us in?"

"Because they have good news," he quickly answered her.

"How do you know that?"

Han shrugged. "I don't. But why would they waste their own time calling us over here to tell us things aren't going to work out?"

"It's a formality, Han."

"Exactly! Why waste time with such formalities?"

Leia could only sigh.

"Hey, Princess! Why do you always have to doubt? We're going to get this and our lives will be better because we did."

A small smile managed to take over Leia's lips and she leaned back in his embrace. "And this is why I love you."

"I thought you loved me because-"

Leia knew where he was going with his objection by the tone of his voice and Leia quickly stopped him with a sharp jab to his ribs. He groaned and she laughed, but he caught her hand and hid it under her own leg. "You like me because I'm a scoundrel," he whispered enticingly in her ear. Leia did her best not to smile. "I happen to like nice men."

"Well." Han moved his hands to her hips. "Then, what happened to that?"

Leia laughed.

"There's that beautiful smile I love."

Leia calmed herself, staring him down. "You really are confident."

"Well, it feels a lot better than the alternative."

"You're right. It does."

Not a minute later, the door to the office opened and the Solos' agent entered, wearing the same coral blouse she'd worn at their first meeting. She composed herself at the door, then smiled broadly at Han and Leia as they stood to meet her. "Welcome back, Mister and Missus Solo."

"You called us here?"

"I did." She took a seat behind her desk, her smile never fading. She set down a folder of documents and folded her hands together atop her desk. She paused for a moment, letting the dramatic effect sink in before telling them tersely, "I found you two a baby."

Han nudged Leia, but she seized his arm and forced it back down. "You're kidding!" she exclaimed.

"Absolutely not," the woman assured her, still beaming. "I'm completely serious."

Han leaned forward in his seat and it was only then that Leia realized she had too.

"There's a mother who just came to us. Only this morning, actually. She's expecting and due soon. With babies, we don't like to keep them in an orphanage long. I was hoping you two would want to take this chi-"

"Of course!" Both Han and Leia exclaimed immediately and simultaneously, leaning even closer to the desk. The agent's smile turned to one of amusement. "So . . . is that a yes?" Han and Leia exchanged a single, quick look and both nodded vigorously. The agent laughed. She opened her folder and pulled out a couple of the documents. "Just a couple things. When I said the baby is due soon . . . " She looked up suddenly. "I meant _soon_."

"Okay," Han nodded. " _How_ soon?"

"Soon as in . . . any minute now."

Leia's eyes widened. "That is . . . soon. We weren't expecting that you'd find us a child so quickly."

"I'm guessing you aren't prepared to take in a baby right now."

"No! It's fine! We're fine. Right, Han?"

"Oh, yes! This is . . . " Han put his index finger and thumb together, holding up the other three fingers. "Perfect timing."

"Well, that's just perfect! I'll send you a comm when the mother goes into labor."

* * *

"Baby?" Anakin asked, poking Leia's stomach. The mother laughed, looking to her son. "No baby in there," she explained to the one-year-old. "Baby in a different mommy's tummy." Leia knew he wouldn't understand, but she let him try and turn that around in his head. It seemed to keep him busy as he sat down beside Han's pile of crib parts and stared at his mother's flat abdomen. Leia chuckled to herself as she finished hanging up a baby mobile and stepped back down the ladder.

"I think we're almost done with the basic necessities," Leia told Han, watching him work on the crib.

"That's good," Han responded, pausing his work. "Pretty impressive for very last minute preparations."

Leia smiled, giving her husband a high-five. "Nice work, flyboy. We just might be ready after all. Once the crib is finished, we just need to put the baby clothes back into the dresser. And we need to make a run for diapers. And formula. But that's all."

"Maybe we should make your brother go get them," Han suggested.

Leia frowned. "Honestly, we might have to. That is, if you need help with that crib like I think you do."

Han playfully glared at his wife. "I think I've got it, but thanks, sweetheart."

"Anytime, flyboy. You know, you don't have to be ashamed.

When Han was just about done piecing the crib back together, with Leia's help, his comm rang and Leia's arm shot out to grab it. She was on her feet as soon as the comm was in her hand and she accepted the call. "Hello?" She was silent for a second, then turned to Han and whispered excitedly. "It's our agent!" She turned her focus back to the comm. "Yes, you were saying? . . . You're kidding? . . . Right now? . . . Of course! We'll be there right away! . . . Okay. Thank you so much." Leia turned back to Han, tears standing in her eyes. "We're going to have a baby!"

* * *

"Just in time," the nurse smiled as she came out of the nursery, gingerly holding a newborn in her arms. "This little one's hardly even half an hour old." The nurse carried the baby to them, swaddled up in a green blanket. Leia took the child into her arms and used one hand to peel back the blanket from its face. There she saw a dark-skinned face with big brown eyes and, under the cap, a head of thick, dark curls. Cuddled into the crook of Leia's arm, the baby cried and screamed, but she rocked it gently, from foot to foot, and shushed away the child's cries. Soon enough, the child calmed, lying content in its new mother's arms. From behind her, Leia felt her husband's arms wrap around her to hold their new child with her. His arms bound tight around hers, his hand cupping the baby's head, Leia felt tears surface in her eyes and she didn't bother to try and calm them. They fell down her face like a gentle rain and she smiled down at her new baby. This child, it was hers and Han's. A Solo. Another sibling for their older kids. It was theirs.

 _It._ Leia didn't like that. "What is the gender?" she asked the nurse who smiled warmly at the sight of the parents and answered, "It's a boy."

"Our son," Han whispered in Leia's ear. Her smile brightened. If possible.

"Our last little baby," she cried in response. She stroked her index finger along his chubby cheek and he opened his mouth to yawn. Instinctively, Leia held him closer. "Han, what are we going to name him?"

"Mm," Han hummed. "I've got an idea or two."

Leia turned away from Han to look at him. She raised a brow. Han smiled. "Come on. I'll tell you on the ride home."

"Home," Leia smiled again, returning her gaze to her new son. "Home. Ready to go home? Want to go home and meet your brothers and sisters?"

* * *

"He was a good friend of mine," Han told her with a fond smile. "From a long time ago. He worked as a mechanic and gunner for me for a while. We were good friends. . . . He used to call himself Solo and I just let him because . . . Well, I thought he'd earned it. He died about a year before I met you."

Leia smiled thoughtfully, her gaze locked onto the baby in her arms. She tried the name out on her tongue. "Jarik. I like that, Han. Jarik Solo."

Fresh tears sliding down her face, Leia held her baby boy close, soaking in the warmth of holding him and the joy that came with it all. He was theirs. He was their baby boy. Their son. Their precious little Jarik to raise and care for and treasure and love like their own. Like Breha and Bail Organa had done all those years ago for Leia. Never had she thought for a second that Bail and Breha weren't her parents. They'd raised her, cared for her, treasured her, and loved her. They'd done everything for her just like any other parents. They'd given her the galaxy and done their very best. They'd raised her up to be the best she could be. Leia wanted to do the same for Jarik. She and Han would raise him, care for him, treasure him, and love him with every fiber of their being, as much as they did with Eile, Evern, Eissa, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin. Jarik was their child. A Solo. He would always be part of their family. A Solo. His whole life, he would always be Jarik Solo.


	40. Happy Accidents

Sabé flicked off the lights so all was dark in the small kitchen beside the flickering of the candles on Samé's cake. Stuck in the thick, green frosting coating the two-tiered cake were two candle numbers '1' and '6'. The birthday girl sat at the head of the table, the cake sitting before her. She smiled excitedly, happily. Her mother's smile, though, was one of bitter joy. At old memories, Han knew, because his smile was born of the same thing.

It seemed like just last week his youngest child was born, a petite little thing that seemed to be mostly made of the thick, brown locks of hair on her head. But, in reality, that had been years ago. Sixteen years ago, to be exact. Now, Han's baby girl was 16 and he could hardly take it. She was beautiful like her mother, like her sisters. She was smart, quick, witty, and tough and Han couldn't be prouder of the fine woman she was becoming. Looking at her now, Han tackled his brain to try and figure out how the years had gone by so fast.

Leia, ready with a holo-recorder in hand, started them off in singing to Samé who flushed, her face illuminated by the candles' light. She looked around the table at everyone, family, friends. Her face was alight with happiness. When they were finished singing, Samé licked her fingers and stamped out the tiny flames between them, causing everyone at the table to laugh amusedly.

Han leaned forward with the knife and began cutting slices to put on everyone's plates. As Leia helped him lay the first slice on their daughter's plate, Han snuck in a kiss on Samé's cheek. "Happy birthday, Princess," he said to her.

Sabé laughed. "I thought Mom was your princess," she pointed out with a smile and Han turned to see his wife playing with them, frowning, a fist planted firmly on her hip. "I can be your . . . " Samé pondered for a better nickname.

"No," Han interrupted her thoughts, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "You're one of my princesses, too."

"You're our baby," Leia told her, giving her another kiss on the cheek. "Whether you like that or not, you're always going to be our baby."

"The baby of the family," Samé said more to herself. Then, she grew a smile and said to her parents, "It hasn't been too bad."

Leia laughed. "No, I suspect not. Not when you've got all of us wrapped around your finger."

"Always have," Han agreed with a smile. "And to think we almost didn't have you."

Samé gave a little frown, trying to understand her father's last statement. "What do you mean?"

"Huh?"

"You said you guys almost didn't have me?"

Immediately, Leia slapped Han upside the head. "Ow!"

"What did you mean by that? 'We almost didn't have you'?"

"I think," Evern said, coming to his sister's side and squeezing her shoulder "What I believe that means is . . . you were the accident of our family."

Her arms crossed, Leia fixed a deadly glare on her son. "Evern!"

Evern, smirking, gave an innocent look. "Well, there has to be one in every family."

Slowly, Samé turned back to her parents. "Is it true? I was an accident?"

Leia's expression melted and Han slowly turned away.

"It _is_ true!"

"Do we have to use the word 'accident'?" Leia asked with a sigh. "How about 'surprise'? Yes! You were a surprise! That's all."

"So, basically, I was an accident."

"Sammy," Leia shook her head, slipping a comforting arm around her daughter's shoulders. "If it makes you feel any better, you weren't our only 'surprise'."

"What?!" six other voices cried. From where he stood beside Jaina, Jarik laughed. "It's good to know I'm not one of them."

Snuggling close to her youngest child, Leia told Samé, "You don't think your dad and I were planning on triplets, do you?"

"Ha!" she laughed, turning to her oldest siblings. "That means _two_ of you were accidents too!"

Leia took her shoulders and turned her back around. "It doesn't matter if you were an accident," she told Samé. "Maybe we weren't planning on having you, but we were really glad we did."

* * *

Jarik cast one more look towards the building before turning back to his mother, his big eyes filled with fear and hesitation. Leia smiled encouragingly at her five-year-old, nodding him on. "Go on," she told him. "It's alright. I bet you'll make a lot of new friends today."

In a meek and quiet voice, Jarik objected. "But I want to stay with you, Mommy."

"Ohh," Leia moaned. She squatted beside him, taking his hands. "Don't say that to me! Look. I know it can be scary, but it'll be so much fun. Just remember what Jaina and Jacen told you yesterday. And when school is over, Daddy and I will both come to pick you up. Then, we can celebrate your first day of school!"

He sniffled, shrugging his backpack straps to readjust them. "Promise?"

Leia held up her pinky. "I swear." Reluctantly, Jarik took it. "Okay. Now, give Mommy a hug before you go." Jarik threw his little arms around her and she squeezed him tight, quickly drying her tears before her son could notice. He backed away and walked towards the school. "Bye, Jarik! Have a good day! I'll miss you! I love you!"

"Okay, that's enough," Sabé chuckled as she took Leia's arm and dragged her back into the speeder. "The kids are gone. The husbands are at work. It's time for us to catch a break."

"But I don't want to take a break," Leia whined.

"Come on. I think you'll change your mind when you see what Aryn and I planned."

"A girl's day?"

"A little something." Sabé winked and began pulling her along. "Relax. Today, we get to relax. And you need it."

* * *

"Seems like someone's having separation issues," Aryn noted with a sad smile as she surveyed Leia. Lying lamely in a chair across from the queen, Leia only acknowledged her assessment with a groan. She pulled herself into a proper sitting position with a sigh. "I can't take it, Aryn. Even my little prince is gone to school."

Aryn shared a smirk with Freneá for a second, then moved to approach Leia. "It's tough, but it gets easier."

Sabé threw her arms out, frowning at the air in front of her face. "I still don't get why _we're_ trying to comfort _Leia._ She's the one with seven kids."

With her usual bounce to every movement she made, Freneá tossed her head to the side, considering. Her ebony curls bounced with the quick nod, sending ripples through her cascade of long hair. "Perhaps, it's because she keeps forgetting how this works. The rest of us have had some time to get used to it with _one_ kid."

Leia moaned again, dragging her hands down her face. "The years fly by," she complained. "I don't get how it just goes by like that."

"Nobody does," Aryn agreed. "But I think you can make it a few hours without seven little ones demanding your attention." Aryn grabbed Leia's arm and yanked her to her feet. "I hadn't realized you needed a break this bad. Honey, all you had to do was call!"

"I! Don't! Want! A break!" Leia grunted, yanking her arm, then fell to the floor when Aryn finally released her. All three of the women looked down to Leia, their arms crossed and their looks expectant as they waited. They waited for a count of five before Leia sighed, throwing up an arm for Sabé to help her up. "Holy tauntaun, I need this."

But she didn't want it. There was something about motherhood that Leia was addicted to. Leia tried to put her finger on it, but when she considered, there were too many possibilities. She loved it all. It ached her heart to think that all her babies were no longer babies. Especially Jarik who was already five. _How can that be?_ Leia boggled her mind to understand. _I swear it was just yesterday . . . It was just yesterday that life somehow escaped me and I can't cope with the fact that I can't always have a little baby who is completely dependent on me and needs me to carry them around. They're not babies anymore and I need to get on with life, enjoy them where they are now. Enjoy watching them grow up._

But there was something so confusingly wrong about the thought. It bothered Leia to no end as she tried to think what it could be. Something was missing from the bigger picture, but Leia couldn't look past the portrait of her little Jarik, five years old and off to school. Maybe Aryn and Sabé were right. She needed to move on. She still had the rest of her children's lives to enjoy. Why couldn't she just be content with that?

* * *

"Mommy? Mommy?"

"Mmmm. Not now. Mommy's tired."

The mattress shifted and rattled under the pressure of Jarik's jumping, sending Leia's stomach rolling.

"Mom! We're late! We need to go to school."

. . . School . . . school. Leia considered the word and pushed herself up to catch a glimpse at the chrono.

They were late.

"Kriff!" Leia threw herself out of bed. Like blood rushing to the head, the effect was instant and her stomach lurched. She slapped a hand to her mouth, running for the refresher.

"Mommy!" Jarik yelled after her, but Leia was already emptying her stomach into the 'fresher bowl. "Ew."

"Leiá!" she heard Sabé call and she was grateful.

"Sabé!" Jarik called back, running off. "Mommy's sick!"

"Sick?" Sabé hurried in and came to an abrupt stop in the doorway of the refresher.

Leia looked up, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. She could hardly care. Weakly, she told Sabé, "I can't take the kids to school."

Sabé laughed, taking Jarik's hand. "Hang on," she said. "I'll send Memily in. Don't worry; I've got the kids."

"Thank you." Slowly, Leia moved herself so she could sit against the tub and sat there, her hair and face a mess, while she waited for Memily to help her.

 _Sick_ , she considered, dropping her gaze down her own body. She picked up a hand and placed it over her stomach. What were the chances . . . No! Leia prayed she was wrong. That wasn't in her and Han's plans. Jarik was their baby and that was that. They'd purposely waited to adopt Jarik so he would be their last. The decision was supposed to have been final. And it had been final. For five years. How could this suddenly happen?

Why would this happen?

And why now?

* * *

With a majestic wave of his hand, Han pulled out a single, plump and blue fruit to show the older kids at the kitchen counter. "There's only one left," he said. "Who gets it?"

Romé, who definitely had the fastest reaction time of the four, shot out a hand to pluck the fruit from Han's hold, but he'd been expecting her to do that. She was cunning and fast and tricky, but, over the years of living with her and her parents, Han had learned. "Ah, ah, ah! You cheater," he accused.

"Oh, come on! That's right up your alley!"

Dumbfounded, Han paused their game to closely inspect her. "How did such nice, loving, caring parents end up with you for a daughter?"

Romé just smirked. Giving up, Han tossed her the fruit and his own three oldest kids erupted into complaints. He ignored them, turning his attention to the door as his wife entered. She finished twisting her hair into an outspoken braid as she came in. When she dropped her arms, Han caught her by her waist and pulled her body to his. "Morning, Princess," he drawled in her ear, then moved his mouth to capture her lips. Leia boldly accepted his invitation and kissed him long and hard. Nearby, Anakin, Jarik, and the twins all cried, "Ewww!" Leia pulled back and smiled up at him, one delicate hand resting on Han's chest. "What do you think, flyboy?" she asked with a mischievous smile. "One more just for show?" Han answered her with actions, kissing her once more, then laughed.

Leia separated herself from him, but grabbed his arm and dragged him to the corner of the kitchen with her. "We need to talk," she whispered to him. Her simple statement gave him pause. He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned down to ask her quietly, "Is everything alright?"

Leia inhaled as she prepared her answer. "I think we should go talk in our room." Her gaze flicked to the counter where the kids sat. "Away from them."

"Oookay."

Leia led him out of the kitchen. When Han closed their bedroom door behind him, Leia stood in front of their bed and she stared at him with such a nervous look. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's not that something's wrong," she assured him. "Not as much as it's just a surprise-" She interrupted herself, her gaze locking with Han's. "Han, what would you think about having another baby?"

First, Han's brow furrowed, then those wrinkles disappeared and he broke into a laughing grin. "You're kidding, right?" Han took her elbows and gathered Leia up in his arms. "Sweetheart, we had this conversation five years ago. We agreed that Jarik was our last one for good."

"The last time we had this conversation was five years ago," Leia agreed. "So, maybe it's time to have it again."

Han sighed and pulled Leia to their bed with him. "Sabé told me you've been struggling with the fact that our babies aren't babies anymore."

"That's not what this is-"

"It's okay, Princess. I know it's tough. Jarik is getting a little too big to carry, now, but none of this means-"

"Han, that's not what's bothering me right-"

"We just have to enjoy the rest of our kids' li-"

"Han, I'm pregnant!"

* * *

"New bottles, new crib, new clothes . . . "

"Because we got rid of it _all,"_ Leia said, freshly frustrated with herself and Han and things that they had done five years ago. Shoving the empty boxes back inside the closet, she sighed aloud. "Why did we do that?"

"Because we swore this wouldn't be happening again . . . "

"Well, a lot of good that did us."

Sticking his head out from behind their bed, Han objected. "Hey! I wasn't the one who originally swore it!"

Leia stifled back another sigh. As had grown into a habit for her, Leia pressed a hand to her flat abdomen and used her Force skills to check on the tiny, new fetus planted somewhere deep within. This had been a habit since her pregnancy with the twins when she'd first really learned of her own capabilities and Luke had begun teaching her however informally. And, just as it had been every time since then, the rapid progress of cells growing and clustering to form a new person that was part her and part Han astounded Leia. She offered a welcoming and loving feeling to the fetus before returning her focus to her husband. "Well, I was wrong," she said quietly. She stood up and began to walk around the bed.

"What?! Please speak louder. I'm not sure I heard-"

"You heard me plenty fine, flyboy," Leia said, comically frowning as she sat herself in his lap. "But can't we just forget about that for now? This is real and it's happening, Han. Are you ready to go through this again?"

"I have a better question," Han said and reached out a hand to wipe a stray strand of chestnut hair past Leia's ear. "Are you? Are you ready to have another baby? Your body rented out to someone else for nearly a year. Months of sleepless nights following. You know, it's been a while."

"It has," Leia agreed. "Too long. Now, I don't think you need to worry about me. Remember that I've done this a few times before? I was the one you knocked up with triplets."

Han froze, pretending to think about it. "You know, something about that does sound familiar."

Leia punched Han in the shoulder. Turning serious, though, she took his face in her hands and leaned in close so their noses touched. "All joking aside, though, Han, I'm really happy about this."

"Yeah," Han said, smiling back as he wrapped his arms around his wife's small frame to hold her. "I know you are. I know how much you love being pregnant."

"I do, don't I? Han, for a while now, I've felt like something's really wrong. It drove me insane trying to figure out what it was, what was missing, but I think I figured it out. Something about this feels so right, Han. Something about being pregnant again . . . I don't know, Han. All I know is that I feel so much better. It's like something's been missing from our family and this is it. I really think this is it, Han. I think this is what we've been waiting for."

Han considered Leia's words of fulfillment and began to realize how familiar that sounded. Adopting Jarik had been the exact move he and Leia had needed to make. That, they'd been sure of and they still were. Jarik had filled in a spot in their family that they'd always known they wanted. Of course, they'd planned on adopting him as their last child, but Han felt like Leia had perfectly described things he'd been feeling for a while now too, but hadn't been able to explain to Leia. That was mostly because he hadn't been sure what he felt was needed. But now he knew. He wanted another baby, too.

"When Jarik was four," Han started to tell Leia, "And the couple from House Ulgo had their second child, Jarik came up to me and said he wanted to be a big brother like Ramson Ulgo."

Leia smiled. "I think he'll be a great big brother. Do you think this might help blend him in?"

"What do you mean?"

"You remember we wanted to adopt Jarik last so things weren't messy and we had kids younger than him to deal with."

"Yeah."

"Well, everyone's older than him. Maybe it will be really good for him to have a younger sibling. That way, he's in the middle of our family, not adopted last on purpose."

"Yeah, I think that will be good for him."

"I think this will be amazing for everyone," Leia added.

* * *

She was the talk of the family when she was born the night before Winter Fete. All of the seven other Solo children sat on their parents' bed, clustered around their mother who held their newborn sister in her arms. Arms stretched over little bodies as they reached out to touch her and Leia laughed, passing her daughter over a few heads to her husband. Eissa and Jarik both jumped off the bed, hurrying for a good spot next to their father. Han, too, chuckled. "Alright, kiddos. Calm down. Eissa, you already got to hold her. How about we let Jarik have a turn."

Jarik's jaw dropped and he stared at his father. "Why are you so surprised? Go sit next to your mom."

Quickly, Jarik hauled himself back onto the bed and sat up straight with his arms folded weirdly in an imitation of how he'd seen Eissa fold hers. Leia smiled and adjusted his arms as Han laid Samé there.

"What do you think, buddy?" Han asked his son. "Are you happy about being a big brother?"

Jarik nodded vigorously, his gaze never leaving his baby sister. "Now I'm a big brother just like Anakin and Jacen and Eile and Evern."

"Exactly," Leia agreed. "That's a big responsibility, but I bet you'll do just fine, won't you?"

Jarik nodded again.

From the nearest wall, Sabé laughed, watching the Solo family. Romé, Ducchi, Memily, Luke, and Bail stood back at a respective distance, allowing the siblings some time. "Look at that thick hair," the Nabooan woman marveled at the baby's thick curls.

Bail smiled with her. "That is definitely her grandmother's hair."

Leia looked up to her father who sat in a repulsor chair at her brother's side. "Padmé, you mean."

Bail nodded.

Han grinned at Leia. "What a coincidence," he said to her and she beamed back.

"Sabé," Leia said. "We picked out a name for her a while ago and we want to tell you the first time we tell anyone. We're naming her Samé. After you and the mother I never knew."

Sabé slowly looked up to Leia, tears already filling her eyes. "Oh, Leia," she managed, shaking her head. "No, honey-"

"No, Sabé! Come here."

Jarik looked up and, when Sabé came close enough, he smiled up at her, lifting his baby sister to her. Sabé shared his smile and carefully took the baby girl into her arms. "Hi, there," she cooed quietly, rocking Leia's new child. "Hi, Samé. Aren't you just adorable? You look so much like your mother and your grandmother." She ran her fingers through the dark locks. "Samé. Samé Solo. Isn't that beautiful?" She took one last look at the baby before she handed her back to her niece. "Congratulations, Leiá."

"Thank you."

Han picked up Jarik and sat beside his wife with him in his lap. The kids returned to crowding around each other and the other grownups smiled brightly at the sight.

"We got our family," Han told Leia with the brightest smile he had. "We got it all. And I love you for giving it to me."

"I know," Leia agreed, then leaned over to kiss him. She sniffled through tears and looked back down to the precious child in her arms. Her last. "We got our family."


	41. We're Okay

It was ten in the afternoon and she wasn't getting up. She'd been in bed all morning. She hadn't gotten out of bed since she'd gone to bed the night before. She was still in bed and she wasn't getting up. She wasn't going to and Han was okay with that. He glanced at the calendar with a sigh, then laid back down and wrapped his arms around his wife. Leia's body shook with quiet sobs, but she relaxed just a little it when Han held her. "Hey, sweetheart," he soothed quietly. "It's alright I'm here."

Leia sniffled. She sat up in bed, keeping the blankets wrapped around herself. She leaned into Han's embrace and ended up lying down again, in her husband's lap. He drew her close. "Han?" her voice, unusually small and sad, squeaked. "I miss our baby. Even though we never got to meet him or her . . . I miss . . . "

Han stroked a hand through her hair, combing out the knots. "I know. I know what you mean, Princess. I miss our baby, too."

This day, this horrible awful day on which they woke up, was the tenth anniversary of Leia's miscarriage.

Han didn't have much to say to his wife because he knew the exact same thoughts he was having were running through her head too. What was it? What would it have been? Their first daughter? Their first son? Breha or Breham? What would they be like? Look like? How would things be if that child was still with them?

So, instead of talking which was so difficult, Han just held her, reminded her that he was there. She knew. They stayed like that for hours, cuddled comfortably in each other's arms, until a soft knock sounded on the door and Leia and Han looked up to see their kids standing in the doorway, watching their mother with cautious and sad eyes. "Mommy?" Anakin asked, leaning into his parents' bedroom. "Mommy, are you okay?"

Leia, wiping at her eyes, laughed lightly, nodding. "Yeah, honey, I'm okay. You just reminded me that I'm okay." She peeled back the blankets and patted the bed mattress. "Come here. All of you." The kids giggled and all seven of them jumped into bed with their parents.

"But you're crying," Eissa pointed out. The nine-year-old had beaten the rest to sitting right at Leia's side and she wiped the tears from her mother's face. "Why are you sad?"

"Daddy and I were just thinking about your big sibling."

"The angel baby?"

"Yeah. Our angel baby."

"I'm sorry."

"No, baby!" Leia pulled Eissa into her lap even though her oldest daughter was way too big for that. "We are sad about what happened, but you know what? After we lost the angel baby, Daddy and I were really blessed. And we got you and Eile and Evern." The two boys fell into their parents' embraces, then Han reached out to kiss Jaina while Leia reached for Jacen. "Then you two."

"And, finally, our little boys." Leia swept Anakin and Jarik into her arms and the two brothers laughed as their mother tickled them. "We still have you guys. So, we're okay."


	42. Looking Back

With plenty of practice and the skill that came along with it, Leia neatly and loosely tucked Eissa's blankets around her. Nearly done with her work, Leia paused, frowning. "Don't you think you're a little too old for me to still be doing this for you?"

Eissa narrowed her eyes at her mother and frowned back. "Would you like me to "act my age" and, like a true teenager, tell you that I don't need you anymore because I can dress myself just fine, thank you very much?"

Leia chuckled, finishing her work quickly and bending over to kiss her sixteen-year-old daughter's forehead. "I love you, too. Good night." She stood and went to give Samé one last kiss before leaving the bedroom.

"Wait!" Eissa sat up in her bed. "I thought you were finally going to tell us the story."

"What story?"

Remembering exactly what her older sister was talking about, Samé beamed and pulled on her mother's arm. "You and Daddy's wedding story!" she explained, still tugging on Leia's arm.

Jaina shook her head once. "No. The story of how you and Dad got together."

Leia pretended to glance at the chrono hanging on the wall and she shook her head. "Oh, no, sweeties. We don't have the time for that."

Eissa just smiled. "But you and Dad promised! Remember? This morning? Sabé was going to tell us, but you said you'd rather tell us than her."

Leia laughed. "I think Daddy and I were joking. That's not a story you guys need to hear."

"Why?" Jaina challenged, raising a brow. _Oh,_ she was a fierce one. Just like her mother. "Is it inappropriate?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why won't you tell us?"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" All the girls looked to the door at the sound of their father's voice. Han Solo stood in the doorway, bringing up his arms to cross them. "You guys better not be causing Mom trouble. It's bedtime. Time to lie down and go to sleep."

"They want a bedtime story," Leia told him. She stood and he came to her side.

"You and Mom promised you'd tell us how you met and got together!" Eissa reminded him. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her parents' arms to pull them over to her bed. Leia looked to Han, giving him a look, but he just smirked at her. "We did promise them, sweetheart."

Their daughters cheered and Leia gave up with a sigh, but was still smiling. Jaina and Samé hurried to join their parents and sister on Eissa's bed and they all squished together.

"I met your mom here on Alderaan," Han began. "Near Crevasse City. She held me to a sign post and threatened to have me arrested."

"Well, to be fair," Leia jumped in. "You _were_ stalking me."

Han rolled his eyes. "I was not stalking you."

"Ha! Yes you were. You were the one that started climbing up to my window."

"Fine! Maybe, I was. A little. _Anyway,_ I had seen your mom around and she was sharp and fierce. And beautiful. And she intrigued me."

"So you started stalking me," Leia said with a smile.

" . . . Ah, yes."

"It was kind of nice," Leia took over, smiling softly and adoringly at the old memories. "Though he annoyed me to death, your father used to invite himself to my window and would sit there for hours."

"To talk to you."

"And, eventually, we had talked with each other enough that we knew each other better than we wanted to."

An adoring smile overtook Han's face and he reached over to take his wife's hand. "And when we knew each other so well, we became like friends. But it didn't long for us to realize that we didn't want to be friends."

" _Ohhhh!"_ Eissa cooed from her spot at the head of the bed.

"But, first she asked me to teach her to fire blasters

* * *

"What are you doing out here, Solo?" Leia asked, smiling at her husband who sat just outside the window of their room. Han turned to look at her and smiled back. "I was just thinking . . . talking to the kids about when we first met, it brought back a lot of old memories."

Leia laughed shortly in agreement. She joined him on the patio and sat in his lap. "You know what one of my favorite memories with you are? It was only about the third time you visited me in my room. It was just after Prince Isolder proposed to me. We were sitting on my bed-"

"And you were staring up at the ceiling and I asked you what was so entertaining about the wall. You told me that you liked to look for pictures in the paint bumps. You said that you saw a girl and she was surrounded by hundreds of other bumps. It made her feel claustrophobic and she wanted to scream."

Leia nodded, settling back in his arms. "Guess what?"

"Hm?"

"She doesn't feel so claustrophobic anymore."

"Oh, really?"

"Mm, hm. In fact, since that day when we were talking about her, she got married to a wonderful man who made her feel very happy and free."

Han chuckled in her ear and Leia laughed. "And she's still happy?"

Leia turned in his arms to look at him and she nodded, a pleasant and peaceful smile playing on her lips. "Yes. She's still very happy. . . . You know, Han, I'm really glad we did all those stupid things to each other when we first met."

"So am I," Han agreed. "And I did a lot of stupid things."

"Like stalking me?"

"And crawling into your bedroom window and visiting you late in the night and taking you out behind your parents' backs."

"But they were okay with it. After they got to know you a bit better."

"I was going to say, your father was _not_ okay with any of that."

Leia laughed again. "But he's okay with it now. He knows you were exactly what I needed at that time in my life. And you still are."

"And you've always been exactly what I need."

"Han? When we started to know each other better, could you have imagined us being here? Married? Parents?"

Quickly, Han answered her with a shake of his head. He said to her, "No. It seemed too amazing to be possible."


	43. Playdates

Watching the girls from the doorway of the room, Leia couldn't help but smile at the scene they displayed before her. Eissa, Jaina, Samé, Joce, and Romé all sat playing on the floor together. Eissa and Romé, being the older ones, were leading the other girls in a classic game of House, but Jaina, as old as she was, much more fancied playing with her miniature model X-Wings and making them win a battle against the tyrannical baby dolls. The dolls, however, were right up Joce's alley and she was seemingly in her own little world, holding her own and one of Eissa's old dolls close to her chest.

"I'm glad we get to live with you guys." Leia looked up and to her side to see Sabé's gaze stuck on the girls, a fond smile on her face. "It's nice that Romé gets to play with her best friends whenever she wants to."

Freneá too kept her gaze on her daughter, watching her play and laugh with the Solo girls and Romé. "And I'm glad that my own daughter has such good friends. You know, she really likes it when we arrange these little play dates. She gets so bored when Raal and I are gone. I really do hate that she has no one to play with."

"Well," Leia smiled at her. "Joce is welcome to come over whenever she needs a playdate. I know my kids can only play with each other for so long before somebody gets hurt."

"I think _we_ need a playdate soon," Sabé decided aloud. "Us plus Aryn and Memily."

"Agreed!"Freneá practically cried. "What do you say, Leia? Next week?"

"I'm in," she said with a nod. "First, we should see if we can get the husbands to join together and babysit."


	44. Night Out

Sabé could have sworn she was missing something as she checked through her bag again, but nothing was amiss. She shook her head, blowing a sigh out through her nose. She glanced up. Leia was still trying to wave the out. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked for what had to be the millionth time. "Because that's a lot for just the two of you-"

Leia was almost glaring at her as she planted a hand on her hip, the other directing her out the door. "Sabé, we already have three kids. One more is hardly going to make a difference. Besides, it won't be anything different for her. Just that you two will be gone."

Sabé's gaze, inevitably, sought out Han who was now the one holding her daughter. Romé twisted in his arms, enjoying the view of the floor and walls from her new height advantage. Her arms swung aimlessly, grabbing at Han's hair, smacking him in the face. _Just one more kiss,_ Sabé promised herself. Cautiously, she grabbed one of Romé's hands before she could slap her and leaned in to steal a kiss. In her own imitation, Romé reached for her cheek and spit on it.

Leia, Han, and Ducchi laughed and Sabé quickly wiped it away. "Mommy and Daddy are going bye-bye," she explained and Romé immediately remembered the correct response, raising an arm and flapping it. "Ba ba!" she started chanting.

"Bye-bye, baby!"

"Ba ba, Mommy!"

Sabé felt her husband take her hand and he whispered comfortingly in her ear, "Come on, darling. It's time to go." She suppressed a sigh and nodded, following him out the door. At his side, she stiffened.

"Are you okay?"

"I think you know very well how much I hate this."

"You promised Leia you'd try it for a day."

"And you promised me you wouldn't make me do it alone. That doesn't mean I'm okay with this."

Ducchi chuckled, squeezing her hand. "Darling, we'll only be gone for a couple hours."

"I know. But that changes nothing."

"I know. But I think you need it."

"Of course I need it! That doesn't mean I want it!"

Quickly, yet gently, like a sharp wind, Ducchi had seized her wrist and he took her into his arms, silencing her with his touch. "I miss our little girl already, but I think a couple hours of relaxation will be worth it."

At first, Sabé couldn't respond, but when she did, she said, "Leia told me it would be hard, but I didn't realize how hard it would be."

Ducchi smirked, drawing her closer. "Hey! You managed to hold this off for quite a while, darling. Truly, I'm impressed."

"Well, I never leave the palace much, do I?"

Ducchi reached for her hand, then steered her for their speeder. "Come on, darling. It's time for you to take a well-deserved break."

"Then, we get to come back home and I can snuggle with my daughter again?"

"If there is to be any snuggling when we come back home, you'd better be planning on sharing."

"Sharing? Me? Or your daughter?"

Suddenly, his grip on her hand tightened. "Well, I plan on getting my fill of _you_ before we come back."


	45. The Definitive Definition of 'Family'

Bail had to pause, striding only halfway through the kitchen, when he saw a small figure sitting at the counter by herself. At once, he recognized the little girl as Romé, Sabé's daughter. The youngster looked perplexed, frustrated as she sat there, a writing utensil teetering up and down between her lips and papers strewn across the counter before her. Puzzled, and worried, Bail started towards her. Noticing him, Romé looked up, spitting out her writing pen. "Good afternoon, Miss Romé," he greeted with a small smile.

"Good afternoon, Viceroy," she responded very proper-like, straightening her posture and smiling just as her mother had taught her. Bail could have chuckled. He sat down on the other side of the counter, facing her, and began, "I couldn't help but notice that you looked quite lonely sitting by yourself over here. And troubled. Is anything the matter?"

Romé gave a little shrug, her gaze returning to her papers and notebooks. "I'm just working on homework," she said. "That's all."

"That's all? Some simple homework should not be so troubling, I like to believe. Perhaps, I could help you. I consider myself to be a very educated man."

Romé smiled lightly at his joke, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. "I don't think you can help me with this homework, though."

"Why not? Don't tell me they've changed the curriculum again! Ahh. There will never be a Minister of Education like Breha ever again."

Again, Romé shook her head. "No. It's just that . . . " she sighed, holding up a tall piece of thick and sturdy paper. "We're supposed to make our family tree for class."

"That's always a fun project."

"Unless you don't have much of a family."

Bail raised a brow at the young girl's statement, but it didn't take long for understanding to sink in. "I see what you mean, Miss Evillarde. I can see how that would be quite troubling."

Romé showed Bail her paper, telling him, "I already put down my parents' names and that's all I can do."

Bail looked at her paper and how neatly the seven-year-old had printed her parents' names with the accent in her mother's name and everything. She was such a smart girl, but Bail realized that he could still teach the girl something. "Well, if this is all the family you can think of, I am quite disappointed in you."

Romé's brows quickly rose and drew together, her posture straightening even more as she gasped, "What?"

"Romé! Is this really all the family you think you have? Don't you care about any of the rest of them?"

"I just told you! I don't know who my grandparents were! My parents hardly even remember!"

"Well, then, why would I be talking of them? No, Miss Evillarde. I'm talking about your true family. The family that you see every day. Tell me something, Romé. When someone says 'cousin', who do you think of?"

At once, a smile flitted onto the girl's face and she answered, "Jaina, Jacen, Eissa, Evern, Eile, Anakin."

"Exactly! What about when you hear the word 'aunt'?"

"Memily!"

Bail nodded. "You got it now? Do you need any more help?"

Beaming, Romé shook her head, her hand and pen getting right to work. "Thank you, Bail!"

"You're welcome, Miss Evillarde."

* * *

Sabé glanced around anxiously, her sacred patience quickly disappearing. She hadn't realized that her daughter was going to be the _very last_ in her class to present. Though, when she thought about it, she knew that even if she had known, it would have been horribly rude to enter the classroom in the middle of the presentations. Mostly, she'd spent the whole time watching Romé who wouldn't stop wriggling in her seat. She seemed so excited, though Sabé couldn't fathom why. Honestly, she didn't know what to expect from her project. With their family being as big as three people, she'd asked Romé if she needed help, but her daughter had smiled happily, shaking her head. What to make of that, she had no idea.

Eissa was finishing her turn and Leia and Han clapped enthusiastically as she ended her presentation with a smile. From the corner of her eye, Sabé saw Romé preparing to get up from her desk, a clear beam plastered to her face. When the teacher called her name, she jumped from her seat and skipped to the front of the class. The Solo triplets, from their seats, snickered. The teacher helped Romé stick her paper to the board with magnets, then returned to her desk, leaving Romé to do her presentation. She stood up straight and tall, her hands folded nicely at her waist like she'd seen Leia do whenever she made speeches. Her shoulders spread, she began.

"Good afternoon! My name is Romé Faith Evillarde and this is my family." It took all of Sabé's strength not to laugh aloud. She exchanged a quick look with her husband who's face was red. Meanwhile, Romé had turned back to her paper. "My parents are Sabé and Ducchi Evillarde. I don't have any siblings, but I've got _lots_ of cousins. The Solo kids are my cousins. And their mom Leia is kinda' like my aunt. Except, I think she's more of my big sister. Yeah, that sounds right."

From beside Sabé, Leia was shaking with laughter, though she knew Leia didn't find it as hilarious as she found it heart-warming and touching. Sabé thought the same and she was starting to wonder what had started her daughter on this idea. Not that she had any problem with it because she actually loved it. She just wondered. Then, as Romé launched herself into an explanation of how great an aunt Memily was, Sabé caught sight of Bail who just sat watching her, his arms folded, with a proud smile on his face. Suddenly satisfied, Sabé sat back, smiling her own grateful smile. She was glad he'd got her started on this. Romé deserved her own satisfaction within that. Besides, it was so close to the truth, it hardly made a difference. Romé and Bail were right. Just like Leia was her own niece, the Organas and company were like extended family to the Evillardes.


	46. An Affair of Innocence

Raal refused to let go of her- his hands still tickled her stomach and his lips danced tirelessly across her chest, shoulders and back. Freneá giggled with delight, slowly pulling herself away and dragging herself out of the bed sheets. "Raal," she moaned when he didn't let her go. "Raal, I really need to go. My parents will be expecting me back by the afternoon."  
Disappointed, his hands slowly slid off her body, sending a few last thrills and tingles up her spine. "I wish we had longer."  
"This is the longest we've managed."  
Raal nodded, resting his head against her back, his hands gliding down her curving hips one last time. "I wish we had longer."  
She smiled. "I'll see you in a few days at the gala. After my parents sell Senator Sifas a dance with me, I'm sure we can sneak one or two in." She retrieved her black and white polkadot dress on the floor and threw it on the bed while she searched for the rest of her clothing. Raal took her shoulder and turned her around, her bra hanging from his other hand so he could put it back on her. Her smile returned, brighter. He clipped it in the back while she stepped into her dress and pulled it back on. A quick glance in the hotel room's tall mirror sent her into a fit of laughter and she complained, "My hair is a mess! Would you like to fix that for me too?"  
"Oh, no. I'm sorry, angel. I'm afraid my hair and cosmetic skills are inadequate."

Freneá laughed, her head tilted back. Such was the delight that finally pulled Raal out of bed as her sunny smile and songbird laugh called his attention. Like an alpha male thranta attracted by a lovely female, he followed her to the bathroom and pulled his clothes back on. "You ought to straighten out your colors, Prince Raal," she teased, glancing at his uniform as he haphazardly threw it on. "Have you any decency?"

"Very little," he joked. "I believe you robbed me of all my decency, Princess."

"Why, that's quite the accusation, Prince Raal. I don't think anyone would believe that. I'm too innocent."

Raal didn't laugh and, just like that, the lightheartedness of the morning was gone.

Freneá paused before the mirror, her disappointment showing on her face. She set her makeup brushes down on the counter. "You always have to do this," she grieved in a whisper, her tone distraught and heartbroken.

"Fré," Raal sighed her name. He reached out to take her hip but she slid away smoothly.

"I know, I know," she laughed bitterly, gliding past him as she absentmindedly dragged a brush through her hair. Raal could already hear the tears in her voice. "We shouldn't be doing this because I'm young and innocent and I don't know what I'm doing-"

"Freneá, I'm trying to protect you."

She spun on him and Raal forced himself to continue looking at her while angry tears spilled down her cheeks. "I don't need your protection! I'm not that young and I'm not _this_ stupid!"

"I know that-"

"I don't need you to be a big brother looking over me. I've already got one of those. This affair is happening because _I want you._ So don't play babysitter with me because that isn't how I need you."

"Freneá, as much as you don't want to hear it, you _are_ innocent and I don't want to see you get hurt."

She stopped to look him up and down, studying him. "I trust you not to hurt me. In fact, I know you won't."

"You're being naïve."

"And you're being hypocritical. Raal," she spoke softly as she stood toe to toe with him. "If you didn't love me, if you didn't want to be with me, you wouldn't be here. But you are here."

"I made a mistake."

"Don't expect me to believe that. I know you enjoy this as much as I do. You're just trying to pretend that you can be responsible about things." She turned to the side and took a step around him, running a finger around his waist. "That's not necessary here, my love. We only need to play pretend in front of everybody else."

"Freneá, what's the point if we have to keep this a secret from the houses?"

"With true love, nobody needs to know." She completed her lap around Raal and stood before him, snaked her arms up his biceps and chest, then looped them around his neck. "Just a boy and a girl."

"No, Freneá. _I_ am a man. And you're still a girl."

"I'm an adult!"

"According to Alderaanian law, yes. But in here?" He pressed a finger to her temple. "And here?" Then, her chest. "You are a very young girl."

Her tears started again. "You're lying! You're making up excuses to break up with me."

"No, I'm not."

"You love me! I know you love me! You tell me all the time. You always say that you are in love with me- you're just afraid of people finding out!"

"Alright," he admitted, his heart heavy in his chest. "But you are still young. You are naïve and innocent and you're going to get yourself hurt!"

"Then, stay with me! Protect me from this dark world! I am yours, Raal! Just please don't make this stop." She softened her voice to a quiet purr and brought her hands down from Raal's shoulders to his chest. "If we keep this up just a little longer, I can convince my parents to approve of you. And then we can get married like we talked about."

"Angel, I don't know if you're ready for marriage."

"I am." She pulled his head closer to hers. "We talked about this. Remember? It'll be in the Cortess gardens and all the houses will be there. My father will have approved of you and he'll give me away, and my mother will pass the Cortess tiara down to me. I'll wear it with my dress and glass slippers. We'll dance to the Panteer anthem. There will be a _huge_ cake and we'll have our favorite cake flavor. And you can lick the frosting off my lips."

While Freneá expected a flaming commencement of the early morning, Raal left her with only a brief and tender smooch. "Raal?"

"I should go. And you should be returning home soon." He carefully stepped back, gathering his jacket from the floor and putting it on, then taking his service cap and tucking it securely on his head. Marching to the door, dressed in his full royal colors, Raal turned, one hand on the door handle, to look at Freneá. "I'll see you at the gala, Princess. Right?"

She folded her arms over her chest and nodded. "Of course, Senator Panteer."


	47. The Lighter Side of the Force

"We are not doing two separate parties," Leia clarified quickly before either of the twins could even think of suggesting it. Party planning for Life Days already gave her a headache and she did not need to add to that. "The triplets have to share their day and so do you two. No 'buts' or there will be no party at all."  
"We weren't going to ask for two parties," Jaina swore.  
"Good. Because you aren't getting it."  
Leia's daughter rolled her eyes. The twins sat on the corner of the table next to their mother who had taken the head. Leia was bent over a notebook with a pen between her fingers, ready to write whatever the twins suggested and Leia thought might be acceptable. Normally, planning her children's Life Day parties wasn't so tiring, but the twins had been handed the shorter stick, having their birthday come the closest after the triplets. This meant that Han and Leia were still recovering from planning a party for three children, then having to plan another for two shortly after. Leia just hoped Jaina and Jacen understood.  
"Well?" She dropped her pen and turned to look at them, resting her head on her hand. "What do you guys want?"  
Her son and daughter turned to each other to exchange a look of their own and Leia feared what extravagant idea they'd come up with. "We want to go to Yavin," Jacen told her meekly.  
Leia actually sat up and leaned back. "Yavin? Why? What do you want to do there? You want to see Uncle Luke?"  
"Well, yeah," Jacen agreed. "But there is something more-"  
Jaina, who had significantly less patience than her brother, rolled her eyes, this time at him, and burst, "Stang, Jace! Mom, when will you let us finally go to the Academy?"  
"Jaina, sweetie, if you guys want to go the Academy for your Life Day, we can do that! Your uncle will be thrilled. Of course, I'll have to let Aryn and Bornan know first-"  
"No. Mom, we want to go the Academy. I mean, we want to _attend_ the Academy."  
That stopped Leia. It froze her. A deep chill suddenly set into her bones and she looked back to her kids, shocked, horrified. "You want to stay on Yavin. And train."  
Both of the twins nodded. Leia couldn't respond. She could only stare at Jaina and Jacen in near horror. One of her worst fears was coming true.

* * *

"It's not fair! We're not little kids anymore! Even Raynar gets to go!"  
"Dad, please! This is all we're asking for!"  
"Why can't you at least listen to us?"  
"We've been thinking about this for a while."  
"Hey, hey, hey! Alright! Quiet, both of you."  
Jaina and Jacen went silent at their father's command. Leia found the air to breathe a little.  
"Now, what on Coruscant are you two complaining about? Didn't your mom answer you?"  
"But she didn't even think about it!" Jaina objected. "She won't let us and it's not fair!"  
"What's not fair about it? You asked and your other gave you an answer. What more did you want?"  
Leia could sense her daughter's anger coming to a hard boil and her chest restricted with guilt.  
"It's not fair! Just because Mom doesn't like the Force doesn't mean she has to punish us for it! Uncle Luke said that we could be the most powerful students at his Academy!"  
"Is that what you care about?"  
"No," Jaina quickly assured him, completely genuine. Her voice turned suddenly soft with a passion that Leia had recently begun seeing strengthen just behind her eyes. "I want to be a Jedi."

* * *

"Leia," Han sighed, turning to look at her.

"No!" They were sitting in bed and Leia grew herself onto her side to flip off the lamp at her side and tug the blankets up to her shoulders. "It's late, Han. Goodnight."

Han sighed again. He reached over her and flicked the light back on. "Leia, we need to talk about this."

"What is there to talk about? We went over this when Luke first set up the Academy."

"That was a long time ago. Maybe we need to talk about this again. None of the triplets have ever come up to us to talk about this. Maybe it means something that Jaina and Jacen are."

"What do you expect it to mean? I told them that they can't train at the Academy. That's it. That's what I told them and that's all that matters."

"Leia, I know you would love for them to go-"

"No, I really wouldn't."

"Because it would mean the world to your kids. You're just afraid." Han said no more, waiting for her to respond, but she didn't. She couldn't even look at him. "Yeah, I know you even better than you think. There's nothing wrong with being afraid, but you know it's not right to just deny the thought without considering it for a second."

Leia finally threw off her sheets and flipped heavily into her other side to look at her husband, her eyes alight with furious flames. "They don't understand the Force! They don't know what it's capable of! The dark side of it!"

"But they would learn under their uncle's direction. Look, Leia. Don't think I don't know what this is really about. I get it, Princess. This is about B."

Never had the mere mention of her and Han's first baby failed to make Leia wince- even after over a decade.

"This is about the miscarriage and how it happened. Leia, did you understand the Force then? Did you have any idea the capabilities of the light side or the dark? No. Because no one ever taught you. The kids want to learn. Luke will teach them- about the light. Leia, there's nothing to fear. If they learn to use the Force, we both know they're going to do amazing things with it- things that will make us proud. They'll learn about the side of the Force that heals instead of hurting. Leia, it will be absolutely nothing like what you felt. This is completely different. This is good. It's light."

* * *

It had been decided that- since Raynar would be leaving for Yavin again soon- Jaina and Jacen would leave Alderaan with Bornan who would deliver all three of them to Luke's academy.

Now, Leia was finding that it didn't even bother her anymore that two of her children wanted to be Jedi; she'd had time to get used to the idea and be excited for them. Han had assured her over and over again that their kids' experiences with the Force would be completely different than the one she'd had so long ago. Now, the hardest part was realizing how long she wouldn't see them. They'd be gone for months, so far away from home, away from their mom. Leia couldn't bear the thought. She'd needed a distraction and now she was already halfway through packing two lunches when she realized how ridiculous that was. They didn't need a packed lunch. She shook her head and finished anyway.

The kids were upstairs with Han, going through their bags one last time to be sure they had everything they would need. If they didn't go soon, they would be behind schedule. "Han!" she hollered. "The kids need to hurry!" She was quickly answered by a hard thumping as the twins came pounding down the staircase. "Hey! Over here!" She pulled them in for hugs, then grabbed their lunches. "Alright. I made your favorite sandwiches with chips and fruit. What flavor juice do you guys want?"

The twins traded a look. "Mom," Jacen said softly, "we don't need lunches."

Han nudged the kids and told them, "Take them."

"You might get hungry on the trip," Leia tried to recover. "I just thought-"

Jaina smiled and stood on her toes to kiss Leia's cheek. "Thanks, Mom."

"Of course, sweetie." She looked to Han for help but still nearly fell apart. He squeezed her shoulder and took her hand as they walked outside to where Bornan and Raynar were waiting. Jaina and Jacen fell into their mother's arms and Leia repeated, with stinging tears in her eyes, the mantra she'd been repeating to them for the last few months. "Be good, please. Listen to your uncle. Don't go wandering off. Jacen, there are a lot of different animals on Having. Not all of them are nice and cuddly. Jaina, don't mess with your uncle's X-Wing. Listen to the other Knights. Do as they instruct you. Make new friends. Practice hard. Do your best. And please comm us. Leave a comment message whenever you miss home."

"We will, Mom," Jaina promised. "We'll do all of that."

"You better. I told Uncle Luke he can send you Kowakian monkeys back home the second you put a toe out of line."

Jacen hurried for the transport ship. "We have to go, Mom!"

"Okay. I love you both!" She stole one more hug and kiss from each twin before they broke away and followed Raynar aboard the transport. The landing ramp rose and sealed shut with a hiss. She leaned into Han and he held her firm. "They'll come back to us, right?"

"Sweetheart, they want to make you proud. That's why they're running away. Do you have any idea how hard it is for them to leave?"

"Did they cry?"

"Almost as much as you."


	48. To Support Her

The ballroom in the Thul palace was packed with fine ladies in large ball gowns and royal sirs in fine suits. A quartet played on gold and white strings, filling the room with the pleasant notes of traditional waltzes and other Alderaanian dances.

Every year, Alderaan's ruling house hosted a gigantic ball, inviting the nobility of dozens of planet systems for the purpose of making friends and settling peace. Often, some of the Alderaanian houses tried to marry their heirs to wealthy foreign nobles at the event. Raal's heart thudded with the knowledge that Elsie and Thieron Cortess had already started arrangements with Daimar's prince-senator Rondar Sifas. They'd have Freneá married by the end of the standard month. Raal couldn't watch that happen to her. It was an odd kind of protectiveness that controlled Raal when it came to the young woman; Freneá was right- he didn't need nor want to be her big brother of a guardian. The way he wanted to be her protector went far beyond that. He loved her, as a man loves a woman. So Freneá was a bit naïve, young in spirit but it was what he loved so much about her. She wasn't so much younger than him but she was carefree as a child but nevertheless held the maturity of an adult, somehow. Others thought her guileless, or even stupid, but Raal envied her innocence and wished he could wear such a genuine, bright smile in a dark world like she did.

The affair had started months ago. Considering it, Raal realized it had been much longer than he'd thought. What felt like maybe half a year had really been just over a year. Two annual Equinox Days ago, he remembered with a fond smile. Han and Leia had hosted a party at the Organa palace and it had been that night that this had begun. Both had known how well the Cortess parents would take it- they despised half the Noble Houses since Houses Organa, Thul, Ulgo, Alde, Baliss, Killesa and Panteer had confronted Elsie and Thieron for their try at an extreme power grab. The Cortess couple doubly hated House Panteer out of envy for their long-held high position of power over Alderaan. Therefore, the two had decided to let their relationship remain a secret. In his utmost honesty, Raal hadn't predicted that their relationship would continue this long but he had surprised himself every day when he fell just a little bit more in love with her. He hadn't wanted it to end. He'd come to love and cherish her so that the day had come when _he_ had first brought up the subject of marriage a few months before now. He'd been working to assemble a proper dowry since.

Raal was searching for her in the ballroom amid a hundred other women adorned in glittering jewels and makeup and poofy dresses. He'd been looking for half an hour, however, and he still hadn't found her. Spotting her parents nearby, Raal forced his way through the crowd and across the floor. He bowed to the patriarch of the House Cortess, then Elsie. "Good evening, my lord and lady."

"Prince Raal," Thieron said responded with only a nod. "Enjoying the festivities?"

"I am. I don't mean to bother, but, sir, I was looking for your daughter. I'd heard she just returned from her trip to Bakura and I wanted to welcome and congratulate her myself. Perhaps, you've seen her?"

Elsie frowned. "I'm sorry, boy, but she isn't here. The girl claimed she wasn't feeling well. She stayed home."

"Oh." He tried not to sound as disappointed as he was. "Well, excuse me, then. I'll just be on my way."

* * *

The servant at the door shook her head. "Prince Raal, I'm sorry, but the princess isn't feeling well."

"I understand that and I heard. I wanted to see her for just a moment. Please. I'll leave shortly-"

"I can't allow that."

"Who is it?"

Raal glanced behind the servant to see Freneá's gray-haired handmaiden Yisa approaching. "Prince Raal," she greeted him, surprised. "May we help you?"

"I was hoping to speak with the princess," he told her. "I haven't seen her since she left for Bakura."

Yisa smiled. "Come in, my prince. Princess Freneá is upstairs in her room. I'm sure she would love your company."

Raal hurried in and followed the aging woman up a staircase and to a room at the end of a corridor. Freneá's name was spelt on the door in bright paint and a child's messy font of handwriting. Yisa nodded and left him there. He took a measured breath, then knocked softly on the door. "Freneá? It's me. Look, I- I'm sorry for the other day. You were right. Please, I don't want to fight with you. I didn't think you would get this upset-"

He stopped when the door opened and she stood before him, her face red and wet with tears. Makeup was running down her face in a black river. She was wearing what Raal assumed to be her dress meant for the gala- a scarlet ball gown that expanded a wide radius around her waist and a second layered skirt with a floral pattern framed by the outer red layer. She looked stunning, irresistible. "I'm not mad at you," she assured him.

"Well. Then why aren't you at the gala?"

Freneá bit her lip and stepped back. "Come in."

Her room looked like that of a teenaged girl's. While it wasn't decked out in holodrama actors posters, the paint, decor and furniture were all bright, cheery, hopeful. The walls were painted in a pure white with black flowers but her bedsheets and furniture consisted mostly of a sunny yellow and orange. It was almost as bright as her.

Freneá retreated to her bed where her sheets were rumpled up and a mess of tissues was scattered. "I don't understand; if you aren't upset with me, then what's wrong? Why didn't you come?" He sat with her, trying to give her a confident smile. "I thought we were going to sneak in a few dances? . . . Are you actually sick?"

She shook her head.

Raal didn't know what to make of her distress but his alarm was increasing by the second. His protective side became anxious, desperately searching for a way to calm Freneá. His eyes darted over her once, twice, over and over again, searching for answers. He reached out to touch her, brushed her ebony locks behind her ear, stroked her rosy cheek. She leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. "Freneá. Angel, talk to me. What's the matter?"

Instead of words, however, only cries erupted from the young woman's mouth and Raal could take it no longer. He abruptly pulled her into his lap and cuddled her like a child, rocking her, hushing her. "Tell me, heaven," he urged her. "Tell me so I can make it better. What's wrong? Why are you crying? I don't like it when you cry. Why, Fren?"

She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, hysterically, "Raal! I'm pregnant!"

Those two words hit him like a ton of bricks. His heart both stopped and began pounding violently. _There was no way,_ he thought. _It couldn't be-!_ But Freneá's tears told him everything he needed to know. He stood up quickly and Freneá jumped to the other side of her bed. He looked at her, trying to make sense- trying to imagine- Beautiful, young Freneá, pregnant with his child. Their child.

Their child.

"When did you find out?"

"This morning I took a test. My cycle was late."

He was out of words, out of sanity. He grabbed his head, pulled on his hair, just staring back at Freneá. She was going to have his child, and something about that made him very happy. Although, his anxiety wouldn't let him focus on that happiness for long.

"Raal!" she cried. "Raal, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to do this," he muttered. His demeanor brightened just a bit and he rushed forward to sweep Freneá into his arms. "I'm sorry, angel. I'm so sorry, but we'll get through this. I'll be here. I'll be right here. I'll support you and the baby. I'll pay for everything out of my pocket. I'll-" He cut off, joining her in bawling. "Fierfek, Freneá! I'll do whatever you need!"

She calmed herself, exhaling evenly. "We'll figure this out," she agreed, nodding. "I'll tell my parents and . . ." She looked to him, seemed to be asking, 'and what?' _I don't know, angel._

He rubbed his knuckles along her back where the gown permitted exposed skin. She was stunning. She was the epitome of beauty. She had his heart. He brushed his other thumb down her stomach. She had his child.

Freneá bounced on her toes to kiss him before pushing him back. "You need to leave."

"What?"

She wiped at her eyes. "You need to go. The gala will be wrapping up soon, don't you think? They'll start serving dinner. Now, go!"

"When will I see you again? What are we going to do?"

"I'll tell my parents tomorrow, I swear. We'll talk after." She kissed him again. "Now, go!"


	49. A New Home

Raal made it back to the Thul's palace home just before the servers began putting out the second course. He found his seat which had been put right next to the Solos. Leia sat immediately to his left, one of her children bouncing in her lap. Raal glanced at the infant, feeling nauseous. Dessert cake was passed around, one of Raal's favorite flavors but he hardly touched the rich cake slice.

"Hey, Raal?" He jumped when Leia reached over and settled a hand on his arm. She frowned. "Is everything alright?"

Eissa was still perched on her lap, pieces of cake caught in her hair. Leia didn't seem bothered. "Of course. I'm fine." He pushed back his chair and stumbled to his feet. "If you would excuse me, It's been a long night and I don't think I can stay up much longer."

"Ra, Ra!" Eissa cheered, swinging her fists and reaching up for Raal. Leia laughed, chanting with her, "Uncle Raal? Is that Uncle Raal?"

"I need to go."

* * *

He felt bad for just sitting there. Ever since Freneá had told him about the pregnancy, he'd felt like he needed to be right at her side, doing something for her. However, she'd told him just over eight hours ago and he hadn't spent half an hour with her.

"Somebody's tired," his mother laughed as she passed the dining table where he sat. The cook Raile had set breakfast out for him but he just sat there, hunched over, fork in hand. Stila Panteer rubbed her son's shoulders before she took her seat. "Did you even sleep last night? Honestly, Raal, you look sickly."

He hadn't gotten much sleep last night save for a restless hour during which he'd dreamed of his family and the Cortesses shunning him and Freneá. But he knew his parents wouldn't do that.

He yawned, dropping his fork. Stila gaped and Heeth stared as he entered the dining room. "Uh, Mother," Heeth began, distractedly. "Freneá Cortess is at the door. I think you should come."

"Freneá?" Raal jumped from his seat but settled to walk to the door as he followed his mother. His father, Casso, came with. A loyal maid to the Panteers stood with an arm around a hysteric Freneá as she guided her inside. Raal's heart fell at the sight of her. Her left cheek was discolored with a bruise and one side of her head was wet with blood. Her dress was wrinkled and wet and covered in mud.

"Oh!" Stila gasped and rushed forward, taking the young woman by the shoulders. "My dear, what happened? No, Never mind. Come with me so I can help you clean up. Heeth! Go grab the medkit! Quickly!" She sat Freneá down on the living room couch and hushed her, gently pulling her out of her muddied red shawl.

Raal could only follow, kneeling beside the couch, watching Freneá cry while his mother began cleaning her up. Heeth came in with the medkit and Stila pulled out some wipes to clear the blood from her forehead. "Oh, dear, child, what happened to you?"

 _Child._ Raal could have laughed. _She isn't a child. I know._

"M-m-my father!" Freneá stammered. "And mother! They-they disowned me."

Casso started forward, a furious scowl on his face.

"Why?" Stila asked carefully. "You can talk to me if you want to. What happened, dear?"

This was his fault, Raal thought, but he didn't know what to do. He hated himself for it.

Freneá brought her gaze down to meet his. Raal nodded shortly, standing up. "Mom, Father, there's something I need to tell you."

"Raal! Can it please wait? Freneá-"

"Freneá and I are having an affair."

Stila's attention was quickly drawn from the the young woman to her son. She didn't appear angry, just very shocked. She shook her head, turning back to Freneá. "They threw a tantrum over _this?_ " The mother sighed. "I am interested in hearing how long this has been going on. Why wouldn't you at least tell us? Raal, when have we ever not supported you?"

"You're right. We should have told you. But that's not why Elsie and Thieron disowned her."

Casso crossed his arms, coming to stand between his son and Freneá.

Freneá's soft, meek voice announced to the Panteers, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Raal, this is a kriffing big deal!" Casso smacked his hand on the countertop. "A huge deal!"

"I know."

"This doesn't affect just you!"

"I know."

"This isn't just for her to worry about. This certainly isn't all on her!"

"I know."

His father sighed again. "I know you do. Son, I'm trying to understand. I raised a responsible, good man in you and I can see that you get it but-"

Raal waited. "But?"

"I'm just doing my job, son. That poor girl-"

"She isn't a girl."

"Freneá doesn't have a father who cares enough to destroy you. All that Thieron Cortess cares about is image. Not his son. Not his daughter. Not his pregnant daughter. So I need to _know_ that you get how important this is. This is about _her_ now. This is about the _child_ you two created."

"Yes, sir."

Casso Panteer sighed a third and final time, then surprised Raal by approaching him with a hug. "Congratulations, son. You found yourself a real sweet lady; take care of her."

* * *

"That's it! See? Not as bad as it looked. Just a couple staples and you're as good as new."

"Thank you, Lady Panteer."

Stila cracked a smile, rising from her seat to throw the red wipes she held. "That isn't necessary, my dear. I suppose you're just about part of the family now."

"I suppose."

"How do you feel?"

"Just fine, thank you," she said, hesitantly reaching up to touch the spot on her head where Stila had put in the staples.

"Actually, I meant it concerning you and Raal. And the baby."

"Oh. Of course. Uh- I'm scared," she laughed. "I can't really think farther than that."

"Well, don't worry yourself too much. You aren't going to be alone."

Casso returned to the living room with Raal in tow. Freneá stood, though she wasn't sure what for. But then Raal met her gaze with tears in his eyes and his pace picked up as he lumbered toward her until she was in his arms. She treasured the comfort of his arms bound around her body, holding her close and securely against him. She cried into his shoulder, but the hand cradling her head soothed her. Still, both cried with each other.

"Freneá," Casso spoke up and Raal let her go but she held his arms and kept them wrapped across her waist. "My wife and I immediately agreed that you can move into the Panteer palace. If you two so desire," he cleared his throat. "Which I assume you both will- you may share a room. Freneá, there is no need for you to worry about credits or anything of the such-"

Raal's grip around her tightened and she smiled through the tears. "I'll support you," he promised her.

"And lastly," Stila added, "we want you two to consider making an honest woman out of Freneá. Now, I don't know how long you two have had to sit on this but it might be a good idea that you talk some." She took her husband's arm and left the two alone.

"Your parents are very kind," Freneá cried.

"They want to be sure that you're alright."

"I feel a lot better now."

"Good."

" . . . So," she smiled. "An honest woman. What do you think about that?"

"I think I've wanted to do just that for a very long time. But our wedding is going to be a bit different than we'd been imagining. I don't think you'll get the Cortess tiara, though I'm sure my mother will love to give you hers. She always wanted a daughter. And maybe we could be married in the Panteer courtyard instead. Or, even better, Leia might let us use the Organa gardens since you love flowers so much. The Queen always grew the most beautiful flower beds."

"My, Senator, is this a very long and dragged out proposal?"

To her shock, Raal shook his head. "No. But, Freneá Cortess, I promise you that I will propose very, very soon. If you are to be my wife, I'm going to do this right." Freneá smiled with delight and pressed her body up against his. Raal put his hands on her hips and let his thumbs stroke the fabric of her dress over her stomach. "Now, I suppose we have something else to talk about."

Raal's simple gesture caused an unexpected reaction in Freneá. Her stomach was perfectly flat but Raal stroked the area like he could see their baby where it lay nestled within her womb. It made it real to her in a way it hadn't already been. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to understand how we've done something so amazing."

"We've _made_ something amazing."

Raal nodded. "More like _someone."_

"Oh, bloah, Raal! I get that this is happening but I can't believe-" She gripped his arms and he held her steady. His sea-blue eyes were an anchor and she held onto them. "We are going to be parents."

"We're going to be parents and we'll get married."

"I can't wait to accept your proposal." Reluctantly, Freneá pulled out of his arms. "Gram still doesn't know. I should talk to him."

"Hang on. When your brother comes to kill me, which blaster should I defend myself with?"

She smiled but punched his arm. "I'll try to keep him calm. Then, maybe he could help get some of my things from my room."

"Then, we can transform _my_ room into _our_ room."

Freneá's face brightened. "Ooh! I've never been in your room before!"

"It sounds like we already have our day's plans cut out for us."


	50. The Future Ahead

Raal loved everything there was to Freneá Cortess. He envied her innocence and cheer, her bright smile. He was always entertained by her enthusiasm, her . He adored the way she always smiled broadly, showing most of her teeth, and threw her head back when she laughed. He loved laughing with her, enjoying that brilliant smile more than whatever had caused it. She was exciting to be around, could flip his day around with nothing more than the cheerful aura about her. stunning and flawless and Raal was in love with every bit of it.

Then, there were all the small things- the everyday, little details of things. Quirks, habits, aneurysms, simple personality traits. One of Raal's favorites was her closet. Freneá held a passion for what she dressed herself in and Raal was always left speechless when he got to see what new clothing item she'd found. Freneá had a very specific taste in clothes, though Raal didn't think she realized it despite the redundancy. She loved anything red, sinfully scarlet, or a sunny yellow. Polka dots were a common appearance as well. However, she favored antique floral patterns above all else. She made them look modern, like she could revive a dying, wilting bush back to a lively rainforest. She was a flower, he thought, and she was the showpiece of the bouquet.

"Good morning," she beamed as she entered the dining room and came to sit in Raal's lap. "Good morning, angel," he greeted back, setting the morning's paper on the table and slipping his hands over her hips. He looked up to meet her eyes- they held the same cheer which they always did, but they were dark with exhaustion. Even her supreme skills with a makeup kit couldn't hide the toll the pregnancy was having on her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Just fine. You know, you don't have to turn off the alarm clock. I can get up the same time you do."

"Love, you're carrying our child. You need some extra sleep."

Freneá shook her head, dismissing the topic. "The caterer called back," she told him, already scooting out of his lap. She took her seat where Stila had already set out her breakfast.

"And?"

"I don't think we could afford it." She lowered her gaze to her plate.

Raal nodded. He wasn't entirely surprised. Following the Empire's attack on Alderaan five years ago, most of the noble houses had given up their wealth to aid in paying for the rebuilding of Alderaan and also for all the families who lost loved ones. The damages had been catastrophic and Houses Thul, Organa, Panteer, Alde and half a dozen others hadn't hesitated to help pay for the mess. Cortess had been the only house not to, keeping all their wealth and riches. By default, they were easily the wealthiest noble house now. Freneá could have kept that, could have ignored Raal and stayed loyal to her parents. But she hadn't. Now, she and Raal were preparing for a baby and trying to pull off a wedding fitting for two nobles with a citizen's income. Raal didn't regret aiding his home in rebuilding and Freneá didn't condemn him for it. They'd figure it out, Raal swore to her every morning and night.

"Raal, just let me return the dress-"

"No! No, you are keeping the dress. I promised you that beautiful dress and you are going to wear it on our wedding day."

"You haven't even seen the dress!"

"But I know you have an extravagant taste in clothing. Besides, you could make anything look beautiful."

"Flirt," she teased.

"Only for you."

Freneá got back up and went through the door to the kitchen. He followed her. She stopped before a cabinet and Raal helped her reach her vitamins. He reached up from behind her, over her head, resting his free hand over the protruding bump at her midsection. She giggled, laying a hand over his.

"I haven't said 'good morning' yet to my sweet pea," he said as he handed her the small container. He dropped to his haunches to hold Freneá's hips and press his nose against her belly. "How is he?"

She laughed again, threading her hands into his hair. "You change your mind every day."

"Well, if I insist on a certain gender, then I have half a chance of being wrong!"

She shook her head. "I think we were right about thinking that the baby's already moving. I keep feeling that flutter."

"That's amazing, angel." Raal kissed her belly again. "That's just beautiful."

"It is. The baby's growing so fast. Imagine how huge I'll be by the wedding!"

Now Raal shook his head at her, rising back to his feet and reigning her back into his arms. "You'll look so gorgeous. Just _hot."_

"Raal!" Freneá laughed mellifluously. "The dress hardly matters to me," she insisted, looping her arms around his neck.  
"But I know it matters more than you'll ever admit. There's nothing wrong with that. I want to be able to give you the wedding you've always dreamed of having."  
"But there's also nothing wrong if I don't get it. Raal, we're going to be a family. We'll be married, then it won't be long after we're married that we're going to have a baby."  
"A family," he echoed, his hands still covering her belly. "That sounds wonderful."  
"Even more wonderful than a dress."  
"I still want to see you in that dress."  
Freneá's smile was sly, mocking. She threw her head back and sighed loudly. "Fine!" She gently pushed herself out of his arms but lingered where she stood with her hands still caught in his. "I can't wait to show you."  
"And I can't wait to see."


	51. Giving Her Away

**AN:** I think this is another one of my very favorite ALS snippets! Freneá's dress is posted on my Tumblr page as well as her and Raal's song in a playlist I made for them. These posts are under the tag #RaalxFreneá. Please enjoy!

* * *

Gram Cortess hardly recognized his sister when he came into the dressing room. He saw a woman there, standing before the vanity while Leia Solo and Stila Panteer straightened out her dress. Her hair hung in thick, ebony waves flowing down her back and over her shoulders, two small, almost hidden braids pulling her hair away from her face. Her pale complexion worked well for her, inevitably pointing attention to her sapphire eyes and trademark stunning red lipstick. The dress was delicate and beautiful; it hung loose, flowing around her pregnant figure. The material- rather than conforming to the shape of her belly- simply and comfortably draped over her shape, the material free. There were two layers to the dress and the inside plain one fitted her form slightly, but the outer layer of lace and motif flowers hung where it fell about her curves and baby bump. It was his sister, Gram was aware, but he was always amazed at how mature she could make herself look when she was so young in mind and at heart. And physically. His little sister was so young. Yet, here she was, getting ready for her wedding, carrying her first child in her belly.

"What are you doing here?" Freneá gasped, her gaze flicking to the chrono hanging on the wall. "It can't be time already!"

Gram shook his head. "Just about, though. I wanted to see you. You look amazing, by the way."

"Thank you, dear brother." She grabbed fistfuls of her skirt and shrugged, asking him, "Do you like my dress?"

Gram nodded. "You look-" He stopped short, realizing he was about to say 'amazing' again. "Gorgeous," he decided, trying to find the words to explain the odd sensation of realizing his baby sister . . . had grown up. She was still so young but she'd grown enough that Gram was beginning to notice how much she looked like their mother.

Freneá blushed. "Something the matter, Gram? You seem speechless."

"Speechless is right!" Leia saved him, stepping back from the bride and looking over her work. "Raal won't be able to keep his hands off of you. Now, I was thinking about our little problem with the dress . . ."

"There's a problem with the dress?"

Leia smirked at Gram and Freneá explained, "I was showing my dress to some of the Noble House matriarchs. They thought it wasn't appropriate for me to wear a traditional dress since white stands for purity."

Leia burst into guffaws, digging through a makeup kit. She hurried back to Freneá's side with a scarlet ribbon and she tied it just above Freneá's baby bump. Lady Panteer practically gasped and the other three just laughed. "Leia," Stila shook her head. "You have such a subtle way of being so vulgar."

"Too much?"

"Oh, no," the older woman shook her head. "I have a feeling my son will appreciate the jest." She grabbed her handbag from the vanity and looked to Leia. "I suppose we should be making our way out and let these two have a moment before it's time to get started."

"Thank you, Leia and Lady Panteer!" Freneá called after them.

"It's 'Mom'!" Stila corrected on her way out.

Freneá chuckled.

Gram came to her side. "So, you're fitting into the family well already?"

She shrugged. "I guess. Raal's parents are very kind. But I miss you."

"Fré, I can't always be two doors down the hall."

"I know. It's just- strange. I'm used to having you two doors down the hall from me."

"Freneá, I believe it is called 'growing up'. Now, you get to sleep in bed with another guy. Oh, stars! Please don't tell me Raal slept in your bed and I had no clue."

"No. I always went to his room. Or-"

"No, Freneá! Never mind!"

She wrinkled her nose at him, smirking.

"Are you happy with Raal?"

"The happiest."

"And he takes care of you?"

"He loves taking care of me. He's my guardian."

"Do you think he'll be a good father?"

Freneá gave a smile that truly revealed her newfound maturity and it nearly broke Gram's heart. She told him, "He already is."

It was too much for Gram. This was his baby sister whom he'd been looking after since she was first brought home. He had always tucked her into bed when their father forgot to leave her a kiss. He was the one who had taught her to tie laces on shoes even though she always wore sandals anyway. He explained to her how to properly multiply the big numbers when their father had lost patience. He'd comforted her when their mother hadn't. He was the one who defended her, stood up for her when she didn't see she'd been put down. She was his little sister and he had always looked out for her. But it wasn't his job anymore. And his baby sister didn't need him to take care of her anymore.

"He can't wait to be a father," she went on. "He gets so excited over the baby. And when Raal starts, Stila and Casso can get just as excited! It's so funny!" One second she was laughing, but then even her smile vanished. She swallowed and her demeanor dimmed to a fraction of her usual brightness.

"What is it, Freneá?"

She shook her head. "This wasn't the way I'd always dreamed today would go."

Gram chuckled shortly. "No, I never imagined you walking down the aisle, already pre-"

"No. I don't mean the baby. I mean . . . Ever since I was a little girl, I always imagined Father walking me down the aisle on his arm, putting my hand in my fiancé's. And the Cortess tiara. I always thought Mother looked so beautiful in that tiara and I couldn't wait for my turn to wear it. She should be crowning me with it tonight. But she won't be."

"Aw, Freneá, forget about them. Today, you're getting a new family, a better family. Today, you're getting new parents that love you and are thrilled to have you join their family."

"Family," she echoed, dropping her chin and turning a radiant smile to her bulging belly. Her cheeks flinched and Gram stepped closer to see tears beginning to drip down her face. "Freneá?"

She sniffled, laughing. "I'm sorry. I don't think I was ready for today."

He smiled at her with amusement and took her arm. "Then, I might be worried, little sis. You've got a few exciting months ahead of you."

She smiled, letting him lead her to the door. "Sometimes, I just have to wonder if I'm ready for it."

"You are."

She looked at him. "How can you know?"

Gram shrugged. "I just do. You and Raal- you two make a good pair. You'll be just fine as long as you have him with you. About that." He let her through the door. "I believe it's time for you to marry him." _Time to give my baby sister away,_ he thought with both sadness for himself and joy for the glowing woman standing at his side.

* * *

Gram Cortess came walking down the yellow and green-eyed carpeted aisle to the Panteer anthem with Princess Freneá Cortess on his arm. Of course, Raal Panteer's eyes were drawn to his lover, his angel who always looked so magically beautiful. But this afternoon, she was mesmeric with her hair left to hang around her shoulders in those long curls and her dress-! She took his breath away with her pure beauty and tears came to his eyes at the sight of her, beaming, staring back at him with her own tears, her free arm carrying a hanging bouquet of red and orange arralutes. She carried them over her protruding belly and it was when he took in that beautiful sight of its own that his tears could no longer be contained. He wiped them away and caught Freneá gently laughing at him.

When his bride, on the arm of her brother, arrived to the arbor set up in the Organa gardens where Raal waited with Bail Organa- who was officiating- and his own father, Freneá turned to Casso and handed him her bouquet. Normally, the bride would now before her new father in-law as she offered her bouquet representing her birth house, but Freneá was unable and a few friendly chuckles ran through the gathered crowd. Casso accepted the bouquet, nodding once, and joined his wife in the front row.

Then, Gram turned to face Raal. It was then that Raal saw the tears in the man's eyes, the small shaking of his jaw. "I'll take care of her," he swore to his new brother.

"I know you will." Gram delivered Freneá's delicate hand to Raal's. "That's what makes this so hard." He kissed his sister's forehead and took his seat.


	52. Speedy Delivery I

**AN:** This is so horrible of me, but I'm stuck in the wonderful world of Writer's Block with the simple, domestic stuff I had planned to post next. So, instead of a few appropriate filler chapters that are almost certainly needed-! You're getting another big, dramatic chapter. If you're still reading this ridiculousness, God bless you! I don't know why you're here, but thanks.

(Oh, Lord! When will this horror show be over, already?)

* * *

"Raal? Raal! Raal!" he woke up to his wife's urgent cries. Freneá's tone was dire and her voice breathless, panting in her state of hysteria. She gripped his shoulder, squeezing, and Raal finally turned over. "Raal, I think I'm bleeding!" He was still waking up, still comprehending his surroundings. "Wha-?" Freneá found his hand and dug her fingernails into his skin. Raal gasped and sat up straight. "Raal, I'm bleeding!"

"Angel! Angel, relax. Breathe, love. Where are you bleeding? Like, a nosebleed or-"

"Fierfek, Raal! Something must be wrong with the baby! I'm bleeding!"

Raal began to share some of her panic and he hurried out of bed to flick on the lights. Freneá was sitting up in bed, one hand clutching her belly, the other slowly peeling the sheets off of herself. True to her claim, the sheet beneath her was now stained with a spot of blood. And just like that, something clicked inside him and the panic started. He rushed back to her side. "Are you in pain?"

"I might have had a few contractions already, but I didn't think anything of it! It feels like the ones I was having last week!"

Raal nodded and leaned over her to kiss her head. "It's alright. Calm down. How much do you think you're bleeding?"

"I'm soaked, Raal! My underwear! My nightgown!"

"Okay, okay. Breathe for me, angel. Just hold on. Let me go get my mother."

There was a plan, he tried reminding himself as he sprinted out of their room and up the staircase for his parents' bedroom. They'd designed a whole plan for this day and Raal was already forgetting. Money was tight and starting this family was proving to be very expensive, so Freneá had opted for a home birth and the Organa family's servant Memily would be taking the lead for delivery. The Panteers had no staff trained to assist with the birth and Memily had experience in a few high-risk situations. She'd delivered Raynar during the evacuation of Alderaan as well as Sabé's daughter and Leia's twins. Her resume satisfied Raal and Freneá enough and the mere cook had happily agreed to also aiding Freneá through labor and delivery. That was the plan, but Raal could hardly think past the moment at hand.

He skidded to a stop on carpet and nearly fell over outside his parents' room. Without bothering to knock, he burst in started sputtering, "Mother! It's Freneá! The baby! Something's wrong!"

* * *

An hour later, Raal found himself almost feeling lost. He remained at Freneá's side- that wasn't changing anytime- while everything around him moved too quick for him to register. Besides, his attention was fixed on his wife. Stila had talked to Freneá for a little while, briefly assessing the situation before she called Memily who had arrived only minutes ago. Heeth and Casso stood outside the room, but they'd already come in a couple times to offer Freneá some comfort and Raal some rallying words. The father-to-be had hardly paid them a second of his attention, though. He couldn't tear his focus from Freneá if he wanted to.

That's where he found himself again. He anchored on to her just as much as Stila encouraged Freneá to anchor on to him. He was right there with her, claiming the seat next to her for their baby's arrival. He held her, encompassed her in him, surrounded her. He kept her focused on him and it seemed to help in calming her. Except, that was becoming difficult as her contractions were growing closer together.

"That's not normal," Raal caught his mother whispering frantically to Memily. The younger woman frowned. "No, but she hasn't dilated yet. I don't think we need to worry yet."

 _No worries,_ Raal thought to himself. _No worries. We're all good. Baby is coming. I'm ready for this. Aren't I? Kriff! What about Freneá?_

Raal raised her hand to his mouth and brushed his lips along the soft skin there. She managed a smile through another contraction. "You alright, angel?"

She nodded and pulled him closer, burrowing her head into his chest. "Stay," she murmured.

"Forever," he vowed.

Raal was completely unable to think past his wife, but he didn't realize it until Gram showed up. Freneá was gritting her teeth and moaning through another contraction when Heeth hesitantly came to his side and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Raal stayed with her until the pain dulled back to bearable and he turned his gaze to see his brother in-law in the room, holding a gift bag in one hand. "H-hey," he spoke in his own nervous stammering. He watched his sister and grimaced when she didn't acknowledge his presence. "Casso commed me. How is she?"

"She's being strong," Raal assured him and dropped another kiss on Freneá's head. "But we're getting closer."

"Sooner than later," Stila added, directing an encouraging smile Gram's way, "you're going to be an uncle." She assured him moreover, taking a step to his side to pat his arm.

On cue, Freneá suddenly screamed and Raal's attention was wrenched back to her. It was all he could do, but Raal buried his nose in her hair and whispered every word of comfort he could think of. _I'm so sorry you're in pain, angel. I'm so sorry that this is so hard. I wish I could hurt for you. I hope you know I'd love to go through_ _this so you wouldn't have to. But this is your job. And I know you can do this._

* * *

Gram and Freneá Cortess were close. It was simple and pure, the sibling bond they shared. Gram had spent his sister's whole life being her protector and it hurt him to see her in so much pain. He hated that this wasn't like the time when Leia's baby pet thranta had bitten Freneá's finger and Gram had only had to kiss it better for her to go off skipping, the small incident already forgotten. This wasn't like the time she had been skipping around outside when she had tripped and fallen down the little hill behind their home and twisted her ankle. Gram had carried her to Yisa, took out a coloring book, and made her laugh until she forgot it hurt. It hurt Gram to see his sister enduring a pain far worse than a twisted ankle and that there was nothing he could do.

Raal was at her side, holding her close, and she still screamed and cried aloud during the worst of it. Her screams were frequent and it squeezed at Gram's heart. Besides the sounds, her long and desperate wails, there was the sight and Gram went pale every time Stila threw another blood-stained towel into the laundry basket by the door. Stila had suggested numerous times that he take a walk outside or leave the room for just a while, but he insisted. Heeth stayed, offering comfort to his own brother who seemed nervous. He would stay- for Freneá.

He thought he finally relaxed a bit when Raal invited him up to the bed. "Maybe, you can get her to calm," he suggested when Freneá hit a peak of hysteria. Gram nodded and kneeled at Freneá's other side.

"Something is wrong." Memily's statement came with no prior concern or mention, just a suddenly stated fear. Gram and Raal both looked up and Stila gave a little shudder.

No one knew what to make of that, but the plain and clear fear displayed by Memily was not reassuring. This was the one who had helped deliver Raynar Thul in the middle of an invasion. She'd seen to Sabé's health while expecting a child in her age. And, less than a year ago, she'd seen to the safe delivery of Jaina and Jacen Solo who had come in the middle of the Solo family's flight aboard the _Falcon_ to Corellia. The Panteers had insurmountable faith stored in Memily. But this was beyond her.

"Freneá has been in labor for four hours and she's almost fully dilated. That isn't normal."

Sullen looks were traded around the room on pale faces before Raal stuttered, "Well, w-what does that mean? Is that bad? Is she okay? I mean, things are just moving a little faster. There's nothing wrong with that. Right?"

"Something might be wrong with the baby, something might be wrong with Freneá. I don't know. All I know is that she's losing too much blood and her labor is proceeding too quickly. I know you don't want to hear this, Raal, but we need to take her to the hospital. _Now."_


End file.
